


Les grandes personnes

by Leyya09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Secret Relationship, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyya09/pseuds/Leyya09
Summary: Harry menait tranquillement sa vie d'anonyme à Poufsouffle, partagé entre les cours et ses amis, Hermione et Ron, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Cédric se place à sa droite. Et on ne sait jamais vers quoi cela peut nous mener...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se base sur une idée d'Aerina Coco (fanfiction.net)  
> 30 chapitres

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, première fic que je poste sur AO3, je suis preneuse de tous vos tips pour améliorer la mise en page ! (#vieillepersonne !)  
**

**Cette histoire est déjà finie, donc je publierai un chapitre par semaine :)**

**ENJOY <3**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie Hermione s’énervant sur son pauvre meilleur ami Ron. Il sourit en se rappelant avec bonne humeur leur première rencontre. Harry venait juste d’être accepté à Poufsouffle quand Gabriel son grand frère, très mécontent que son jeune frère n’est pas suivi l’exemple familial en allant à Gryffondor, décida de balancer toutes ses affaires au gré des différents escaliers. Harry eut beau lui dire d’arrêter, essayer de tirer ses vêtements, de lui crier dessus, il ne recevait qu’un rire en récompense. Harry avait toujours trouvé son frère immature. Malheureusement contrairement à lui, son frère était beau, grand, musclé, et surtout extrêmement respecté à Poudlard. Aussi aucun élève ne vint l’aider… sauf Hermione. Elle se planta devant Gabriel et avec une voix qui ressemblait étrangement au professeur McGonagall ordonna à Gabriel d’arrêter sinon elle irait parler au préfet.

Il fut vraiment étonné que Gabriel lui obéisse. Hermione l’aida ensuite à ramasser ses affaires, jusqu’à ce qu’un rouquin s’étale en glissant sur un de ses livres. C’était Ron, celui-ci grognait car il s’était perdu en cherchant le dortoir Gryffondor, il était aux toilettes quand les autres étaient partis.

Depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Hermione allait à Serdaigle, était d’une intelligence et d’une maturité rare, elle était brune avec de jolis yeux noisettes et était beaucoup appréciée pour son sens aigue de la justice. C’était aussi la première de leur année. Ron lui allait donc à Gryffondor comme toute sa famille, et ce n’était pas peu dire vu qu’il avait cinq frères et une sœur, il était un ami fidèle, toujours prêt à rire et surtout toujours là quand ça n’allait pas.

Harry enviait Hermione pour son courage, et il enviait Ron pour s’être retrouvé dans la même maison que ses frères. Lui, était à Poufsouffle alors que toute sa famille était à Gryffondor. Ses parents James et Lily Potter mais aussi son frère Gabriel avait été très déçus en apprenant son transfert chez les jaunes et noirs.

Mais Harry comprenait le choix du Choixpeau, il était beaucoup trop calme et timide pour aller à Gryffondor. De plus il n’avait pas du tout cette assurance et ce charisme que possédait sa famille. Harry était petit, il n’aimait pas parler, et surtout il ne se considérait pas comme beau. Hermione avait dit qu’au contraire, elle le trouvait _trop_ beau. Harry n’avait pas compris ce qu’elle avait voulu dire.

Harry admirait les personnes capables de retenir le regard des autres, lui détestait qu’on le remarque mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de respecter des personnes comme Neville Longdubat par exemple. Le Survivant ou l’élu comme l’appelait les autres. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tenté de le tuer à la naissance mais le sort s’était retourné contre lui. On le pensait mort, il avait malheureusement refait surface cette dernière année pour le « bonheur » de Neville. Harry pouvait aussi parler de Cedric Diggory, le joueur de Quidditch le plus célèbre de l’école, il avait un an de plus qu’Harry et ses amis et était en septième année. Il était aussi considéré comme un des garçons les plus beaux de l’école. Comme Drago Malfoy. Drago Malfoy était son binôme en potion et Harry n’arrivait même pas à prononcer un mot en sa présence tellement il le trouvait charismatique.

« - Hé ! Harry ! Je te parle ! répéta Hermione en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Hum… Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Harry

\- Je disais qu’il était temps d’aller manger.

\- Hn. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle, Harry était quand même un peu déçu qu’ils ne soient pas tous les trois dans la même maison. Néanmoins il s’asseyait quand même souvent avec Justin Finch-Fletchley qu’il trouvait sympathique.

Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Cédric Diggory lui-même se plaça à sa droite en lui adressant un grand sourire…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire se base sur une idée d'Aerina Coco (fanfiction.net)  
> 30 chapitres

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

« - Est-ce que tu peux me passer les œufs de triton ? »

Harry se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, comment une simple question pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? À force il devrait être habitué, cela faisait presque un an entier que Malfoy et lui était binôme en potion. Seulement voilà Malfoy faisait partie de ces personnes pouvant impressionner n’importe qui, et il suffisait qu’il le regarde pour qu’Harry se sente totalement insignifiant. Comment un anonyme comme lui pouvait parler avec le Grand Drago Malfoy ? Enfin parler…

Il lui passa les œufs de triton et se remit à écraser les racines d’asphodèle en silence. Il n’aimait pas les potions, enfin il ne les aimait pas jusqu’à l’année dernière. Le professeur Rogue ne l’appréciait pas, d’ailleurs il n’appréciait pas Gabriel non plus. Leur père leur avait vaguement expliqué que c’était dû au fait qu’ils étaient ennemis lorsque lui-même était à Poudlard. Harry trouvait que c’était quand même un peu exagéré pour le rabrouer, l’humilier et lui enlever des points à chaque cours. Surtout qu’il n’osait rien répondre, le professeur le terrifiait tellement qu’à chaque fois il se mettait à bégayer. Et il n’était plus censé bégayer depuis ces sept ans.

Aussi il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de lui avoir fourni Drago Malfoy comme binôme. Car c’était bien connu que Severus Rogue était le parrain de Drago Malfoy, aussi il n’oserait jamais enlever des points à Harry car cela en ferait perdre aussi à Drago.

« Il paraît que tu sors avec Cédric Diggory ? »

Harry failli s’étouffer, il toussota essayant de masquer sa gêne et répondit :

« - Non.

\- Pourtant c’est ce qu’il se dit dans les couloirs, le grand Cédric jetant son dévolu sur un insignifiant poufsouffle. »

Harry ne s’étonna même pas du relent de mépris qu’utilisa Malfoy pour désigner Cédric, après tout ils étaient censés être les pires ennemis du monde. Peut être un peu moins que Neville et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais limite. Harry avait toujours pensé que leur haine venait du fait qu’ils étaient aussi célèbres l’un que l’autre. Mais Malfoy avait vraiment l’air de détester l’attrapeur de poufsouffle, et Harry se demandait s’il n’y avait pas une histoire de fille là dessous. Ou de garçons, car il était connu que Drago Malfoy était intéressé par les deux camps. Pour Cédric s’était plus flou, Harry pensait qu’il était hétéro, du moins jusqu’à hier…

« Hum… Potter je te parle. »

Harry revint sur Terre et vit que Malfoy le fixait depuis apparemment un bon moment, il essaya de ne pas devenir encore plus rouge qu’il n’était déjà et marmonna un vague :

« -Oui ?

\- Je disais qu’il fallait te méfier de Diggory, il cache bien son jeu. »

Et avant qu’Harry ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie retentit et Malfoy quitta la classe en le saluant.

Décidement ses derniers jours étaient vraiment étranges.

* * *

_Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Cédric Diggory lui-même se plaça à sa droite en lui adressant un grand sourire…_

_Cédric n’avait pas arrêté de le fixer pendant tout le dîner et Harry se sentait terriblement vulnérable sous ses yeux. Il essaya donc tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son assiette et y parvint avec beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement une fois le dîner terminé, Cédric demanda à lui parler._

_« - Voilà je voudrais savoir si ça t’intéresserais de sortir avec moi ? »_

_Harry pensa fortement ressembler à un poisson tellement sa bouche devait être grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbités. Il ne fit même pas un mouvement quand Cédric repartit en lui disant qu’il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir._

* * *

Ok réfléchir c’était bien… Mais Harry ne s’était même pas posé la question de savoir si déjà il était gay ou pas. D’ailleurs personne ne l’avait jamais attiré, et il ne pensait pas que l’inverse pouvait être réciproque. Il était tellement loin de la beauté que recherchait les filles en décrivant Drago Malfoy comme « grand et élancé » ou Cédric Diggory comme « grand et musclé », il n’avait pas la peau « lumineuse » ni « parfaitement hâlé ». Bref il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il s’était passé hier au dîner. Et d’abord qu’avez voulu dire Malfoy avec son « il cache bien son jeu ». Grommelant et complètement perdu dans ses introspections, il ne vit pas la personne en face et lui rentra directement dedans.

« - Vous pourriez pas faire attention. Oh ryry ! Quelle surprise ! 

\- Gabriel.

\- Dis donc Ryry ! Il paraît que tu as enfin révélé ton vrai visage ?

\- Mon vrai visage ?

\- Alors comme ça tu es une tapette ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de relever, il contourna son frère et continua son chemin. Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas du même avis.

« - Dis donc frérot ! Je te parle ! »

Harry se contenta de ciller des yeux et d’attendre patiemment que son frère ait fini de parler.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu nous as assez déçu moi et les parents en allant à Poufsouffle ? Non il faut aussi que tu fasses parler de toi en devenant une tapette. Et en plus en couchant avec Cédric Diggory !

\- Je ne sors pas avec Cédric Diggory

\- C’est ça ! Et toutes ses rumeurs c’est quoi ?

\- Des rumeurs. »

Et sur ce, Harry tourna les talons. Au fond son frère avait raison, d’ailleurs c’était ce qu’il s’était promis en entrant à Poufsouffle. Ne pas faire de vague. Et il en ferait en devenant gay et en sortant avec Cédric Diggory. Et il ne voulait pas faire de vague. Il voulait garder sa vie d’anonyme, calme et posé, occupé à regarder les « grands », les admirer mais jamais en faire partie.

Et c’est sur ces nouvelles résolutions qu’Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione et faire ses devoirs comme tout élève normal.

* * *

« - Dis Harry c’est vrai ses rumeurs sur toi et Diggory ? »

Non pas eux aussi ! Pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille avec ses histoires !

« Non c’est pas vrai. »

Et il se replongea dans son devoir de sortilèges sur les avantages d’un sort non formulé.

« - Mais on t’a vu quitter la table avec Diggory hier soir ! »

Rectification il aurait voulu se replonger dans son devoir de sortilèges, seulement Ron avait l’air d’insister.

« - Oui. Mais je ne sors pas avec lui »

Point. _Alors les avantages d’un sort lancé sans formule sont avant tout dû à …_

« - Il t’a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione

Harry se retint de grogner. Il semblait qu’il soit obligé de faire ce qu’il détestait. Parler pour ne rien dire.

« - Oui. Il m’a demandé de sortir avec lui.

\- Et tu as répondu non alors ?

\- Non j’ai pas répondu.

\- Alors tu vas répondre non ? demanda Ron

\- Oui.

\- Mais… il ne t’intéresse pas ?

\- C’est pas la question. Rien que le fait qu’il me demande à sortir avec lui entraîne déjà des rumeurs. Et je n’aime pas être le centre d’attention. De plus je ne me suis jamais demandé si j’étais intéressé par les garçons, continua Harry tout en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

\- Et bien se serait peut être le moment ? » insiste Hermione

Harry fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu et comme s’il n’avait pas vu le regard de connivence que s’était lancé Hermione et Ron quand il s’était replongé dans son devoir. Pourquoi tout le monde était obligé de parler de cette histoire ? Il était sûr que si Hermione se mettait à sortir avec quelqu’un personne ne s’en offusquerait.

« - Salut Neville ! » lança Ron pendant que le brun s’asseyait en silence à côté d’Hermione. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de détailler la cicatrice qui ornait son front à chaque fois que Neville passait dans le coin. Il se disait que si c’était lui qui avait le front marqué d’une cicatrice en forme d’éclair, il n’aurait pas le courage de Neville. Celui-ci avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois et s’en était toujours sorti. Du moins jusqu’à maintenant. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de plaindre Neville, ses parents étaient morts et en plus il devait vivre avec ça. Il n’aurait en aucun cas voulu sa place.

« - Salut ! répondit Neville, dis vous avez eu un devoir vous aussi de la part de McGonagall sur les métamorphoses humaines ? 

\- Oui nous on doit le rendre lundi prochain déclara Hermione

\- Et nous vendredi » compléta Harry

C’est ça qui était bien avec Neville, il devait sûrement savoir ce que c’était la curiosité mal placée, aussi même s’il fixa Harry longuement, il ne dit rien sur ces prétendus rumeurs.

Et Harry aurait pratiquement pu tout oublier, puisque maintenant la rumeur s’était que Cormac McLaggen avait été retrouvé en train de s’envoyer en l’air avec une troisième année de Serpentard dans les cachots. Oui il aurait pu tout oublier, sauf que Cédric était là et lui demandait :

« Alors tu as réfléchi ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire se base sur une idée d'Aerina Coco (fanfiction.net)  
> 30 chapitres

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

Lily Potter tout en parcourant la lettre qu’elle tenait dans les mains, se demanda ce qu’elle avait raté dans sa vie. Beaucoup de choses apparemment. Son fils aîné était d’une immaturité exécrable, et maintenant son fils cadet se révélé être gay. Ce qui en soit n’avait aucune importance pour elle, malheureusement son mari ne serait sûrement pas d’accord avec ça.

Elle s’interrogea sur le fait qu’une hypothétique puissance supérieure lui en veuille personnellement. Pourtant elle n’avait rien commis de grave… enfin presque pas. Se retrouver enceinte lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard n’était peut être pas un modèle de vertu. Surtout quand on ne se mariait pas avec le père dudit enfant.

Étonnamment c’était pourtant Gabriel qui ressemblait le plus à James. Elle remerciait son mari pour avoir élever Gabriel comme son propre fils. Elle pensait qu’avec Harry, preuve de leur véritable amour, tout irait pour le mieux. Seulement Harry n’était pas du tout le fils que James attendait, et il se concentrait de plus en plus sur l’aîné, délaissant Harry qui était pourtant son vrai fils.

Elle devait pourtant se rendre à l’évidence, Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à James, du moins pas moralement. Physiquement il était son portrait craché, sauf les yeux qui étaient les siens. Mais Harry était d’un naturel calme, introverti, il était patient, studieux, et dégageait une beauté très différente des autres. Lily savait que James était beau, Gabriel aussi, mais son cadet avait ce genre de beauté qui ne dépendait ni de la jeunesse, ni de l’expression du visage. Certaines personnes étaient belles, mais avec la vieillesse, la déception ou la tristesse, elles redevenaient banales. Harry, ne serait jamais banal, il resterait beau. Et Lily savait combien cela pouvait nuire à un garçon fragile et vulnérable.

* * *

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais celle-ci avait disparue. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer. Il se sentait flottant comme si son esprit était détaché de son corps et que ce n’était pas lui qui embrassait Cédric dans une salle de classe vide. D’ailleurs il avait dit non. C’était ce qu’il avait dit, hein ?

Son corps par contre, avait l’air de s’en ficher comme de sa première chemise du « non », il s’accrochait désespérément à la cape de Cédric. Celui-ci passa sa main sur la nuque d’Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus. Et Harry ne put s’empêcher d’apprécier de plus en plus le baiser. C’était doux, mais pas totalement innocent. Exactement ce à quoi il avait espérer pour un premier baiser. Et d’ailleurs c’était un premier baiser.

_Son premier baiser était avec Cédric Diggory_

Harry se dit qu’il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, mais encore une fois son corps n’était pas du tout d’accord. Ce fut finalement Cédric qui se détacha de lui en souriant.

« Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Le jeune brun rougit comme jamais il n’avait rougit et pourtant il s’y connaissait en rougissement. Cédric rit doucement :

« Je suppose que c’est un oui ? »

Et Harry acquiesça lentement.

* * *

Mais quel imbécile il était ! Dire oui ! Cela devait être le contre coup du baiser, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Franchement qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ?!

Harry se posa bruyamment à côté d’Hermione et sortit ses livres de son sac avec rage. Il n’était qu’un être influençable. Oui c’est ça, il était un imbécile influençable. Oui mais bon le baiser c’était quand même génial… Harry se frappa mentalement avant de recommencer à déballer sans grande douceur ses affaires.

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami comme s’il lui poussait une troisième tête, il avait l’air énervé, il avait la chemise débraillée, les joues rougies sans parler de ses cheveux. On avait vraiment l’impression qu’il sortait d’une séance de pelotage intensif. Et voilà que maintenant il se frappait la tête contre la table…

« Harry ? ça va ? »

Le-dit Harry releva la tête à l’entente de son nom et grogna :

« - Non…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Hum et bien c’est assez difficile à expliquer… »

Hermione leva haut un de ses sourcils en entendant le récit d’Harry.

« - Et bien c’est plutôt positif non ?

\- Hermione tu n’as rien écouté ou quoi ! Ce n’est pas positif du tout ! Je suis un être faible sans aucune volonté !

\- Je pense qu’au contraire ton corps t’a montré que tu n’avais pas à te prendre la tête et qu’il fallait juste prendre les choses comme elle venait.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait d’Hermione ? »

La brune sourit à son meilleur ami qui décidément avait le don de s’inventer des problèmes inexistants. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un jeune homme s’assit en face d’elle en lui souriant. « Décidément c’est une manie de toujours sourire » se dit Harry. Le jeune homme était noir assez fin et élancé, avec de grands yeux bruns. Il semblait à Harry que s’était un ami à Malfoy.

« - Bonjour Hermione, alors tu viens avec moi au bal de Noël ?

\- Je t’ai déjà dit non Zabini. »

Ah oui… c’est comme ça qu’il s’appelait : Blaise Zabini. Il était poursuiveur dans l’équipe de Serpentard et aussi un incroyable coureur de jupons. Pourtant il ne sembla pas s’offusquer de la réponse d’Hermione.

« - Mais pourtant je sais que tu en meurs d’envie.

\- Va te faire foutre » répondit la brune en rougissant sous le regard médusé de son meilleur ami. Depuis quand Hermione était-elle grossière ?

« - Avec toi j’aimerais bien » sourit Zabini

Hermione grogna et le jeune homme noir s’éloigna sur un dernier « préviens-moi quand tu changes d’avis ».

Harry referma sa bouche avant qu’une mouche décide de s’y installer, et regarda fixement sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci essaya de se dérober à son regard en se repenchant sur son livre mais Harry l’attrapa.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu m’expliques ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- C’est rien, c’est Zabini qui fait des siennes.

\- Hermione ! Tu as dit « Va te faire foutre » ! s’étonna Harry en baissant la voix de peur que quelqu’un l’entende.

\- Il m’énerve !

\- Mais…

\- Oui, bon, je me suis laissé emporter ! Ça fait des jours qu’il me harcèle pour que je vienne avec lui au bal ! s’exclama Hermione

\- Ben pourquoi t’acceptes pas ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« - Tu connais sa réputation non ? J’ai pas envie de me faire avoir.

\- Mais peut être qu’il a changé, tu ne penses pas que s’il n’était pas réellement intéressé il aurait simplement abandonné et choisi quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Non. »

Harry poussa un gros soupir

« - Ok, tu as sans doute raison

\- J’ai toujours raison ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

* * *

« - Dragoooooooo ! il faut que tu me consoles ! » s’apitoya Zabini en reniflant et en s’asseyant en face de son meilleur ami.

Drago releva lentement les yeux du livre qu’il était en train de lire pour les poser sur son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui faisait une moue d’enfant en se frottant les yeux pour effacer des larmes imaginaires. Le blond sentait que ça allait être long. Trop long.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- C’est Hermione, elle ne veut pas venir au bal avec moi ! expliqua Blaise en prenant une voix renfrognée

\- Et ?

\- Et bien tu dois compatir ! »

Drago haussa ses fins sourcils en répondant :

« - Je compatis.

\- Non mais attends tu ne me donnes même pas de conseils ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es un coureur de jupons, c’est une fille sérieuse, c’est mort.

\- Tu es toujours d’un optimisme à tout épreuve Dragounet, s’en est effarant. »

« Dragounet » lui lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans son livre.

« - Mais allez t’es méchant aides-moi ! »

Malheureusement « Dragounet » ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son livre _si_ intéressant.

« - Si tu m’aides, je pourrais te dire quelque chose sur Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ? »

Blaise retint de justesse son sourire de victoire, l’obsession de Drago pour Potter était vraiment incompréhensible, mais tant qu’elle pouvait servir ses intérêts… pourquoi se priver ?

« - Et bien j’ai entendu la moitié d’une conversation entre Hermione et Potter, à propos d’une séance de baisers entre lui et Diggory. Tu m’aides à sortir avec Hermione et je te donne des détails » expliqua Blaise avec un grannnnnnd (grand) sourire.

Drago le fixa longuement, semblant le jauger du regard avant de répondre simplement « D’accord ». Blaise lui expliqua donc qu’apparemment Potter avait accepté de sortir avec Diggory après que celui-ci l’ait embrassé.

« - C’est vraiment n’importe quoi ! Je lui ai dis de se méfier et Potter se jette dans la gueule du loup !

\- Le loup ? t’exagères pas un petit peu là ?

\- Tu sais déjà pourquoi je dis ça ! s’énerva le blond

\- Oui mais bon, tant pis pour lui, il serait peut être moins naïf après. »

Blaise aurait voulu rajouter que cela n’était pas normal de s’inquiéter comme ça pour son binôme en Potions mais le blond se leva d’un bond sur un « Merde ! » et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Ah bah merci ! Et mes conseils alors ? »

* * *

Drago vérifiait tous les couloirs pour essayer de trouver un brun aux yeux verts mais il semblait que c’était une espèce rare dont l’habitat naturel n’était justement pas les couloirs. Le blond se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, tourna à droite et c’est là qui le vit.

« - Hé Potter ! » s’écria t-il

Malheureusement il n’avait pas vu que Potter tenait quelqu’un par la main et que ce quelqu’un s’appelait Diggory.

« - Malfoy lança d’un ton méprisant Cédric

\- Diggory… »

Harry les regarda tous les deux se lancer des regards noirs et se demanda décidément si une puissance supérieure ne lui voulait pas du mal…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire se base sur une idée d'Aerina Coco (fanfiction.net)  
> 30 chapitres

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

* * *

Le coup était partit, violent, et le poing de Diggory s’écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Drago le frappa au tibia, arrachant un petit cri au brun, il allait rajouter aussi son poing mais son bras fut dévié par une main forte sur son poignet, il tourna la tête et croisa des yeux. Des yeux verts sombres plein de colère. Et Drago pensa combien cela pourrait être bien de s’y perdre pour l’éternité, seulement les yeux se détournèrent pour fixer Diggory avec la même intensité, et le blond se sentit jaloux, définitivement et irrémédiablement jaloux.

« - Vous avez quel âge ? Ça ne va pas de vous battre comme des chiffonniers ! »

Potter était énervé, il fixa les deux hommes avant de dire à Diggory de l’attendre dans la salle commune. Drago était donc seul dans un couloir avec lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Malfoy ? demanda durement le brun

\- Je ne supporte pas ton petit-ami répondit avec froideur Drago

\- Ça, je pense que j’avais compris

\- Alors tu sors vraiment avec lui ? »

Et pour une fois Potter répondit « oui » sans rougir, il avait plus l’air énervé que gêné, et Drago se sentait coupable.

« - Pourtant je t’ai dis de te méfier de lui

\- Oui et après tu es parti sans rien ajouter

\- Justement j’étais venu t’expliquer ce soir

\- C’est vrai que maintenant je comprends tout ! s’énerva le brun

\- Hum… soupira Drago, finalement je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour t’en parler. »

Et le blond tourna les talons et commença à partir mais Potter le retint par la manche et le fit se retourner :

« Tu te fiches de moi Malfoy ! Tu viens me voir pour me parler, tu frappes mon petit ami et maintenant tu ne veux plus rien dire ! »

Mais Potter ne put continuer à déballer sa colère car Drago venait de faire la chose la plus stupide de l’univers. Il l’embrassait. Drago embrassait Potter. Potter qui ne réagissait pas. Drago passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun et celui-ci émit un petit gémissement qui le fit sursauter. Il recula et regarda Drago avant de rougir et de s’enfuir en courant. Le blond se fustigea mentalement « Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a encore pris ? ».

* * *

« Dragounet !! Mais bordel où est-il encore passé ?! » s’énerva Blaise. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu’il était parti trouver Potter et il n’était toujours pas revenu !

Le brun tourna à un angle et trouva une silhouette accroupie, adossée à un mur, en s’approchant il reconnut Drago.

« Et bien ! Enfin tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! » s’écria Blaise

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Blaise perdit son ton énervé et s’assit à côté de son meilleur ami en demandant : « Ça ne va pas ? »

Drago hocha la tête négativement.

« - Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait ? » soupira le brun en souriant. Sourire qu’il lui fut rendu en coin par le blond.

« - J’ai embrassé Potter.

\- Tu as QUOI ?

\- J’ai embrassé Potter. »

Blaise se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main :

« - Mon Dieu ! Tout s’explique !

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’explique ?

\- Tu es amoureux ! s’exclama le brun en souriant

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es amoureux de Potter !

\- Ça va pas non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Un malfoy n’aime pas !

\- Tu es amoureux ! répéta Blaise avec un sourire débile

\- Hé ! s’énerva Drago, tu m’écoutes quand je parle !

\- Tu es amoureux ! continua Blaise

\- Blaise ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ça explique tout ! Ton obsession pour Potter, ta haine pour Diggory, et le fait que tu l’ai embrassé et que tu veuilles le protéger.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter dit-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Et Blaise éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry passa en trombe dans la salle commune, renversant limite Cédric sur le passage avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain du dortoir. _Ok on se calme, on respire, on expire. Zen, calme, j’ai embrassé Drago Malfoy._ _Putain j’ai embrassé Drago Malfoy !_

Mais décidément qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrivait ces jours-ci ? Pourquoi tout partait en couille ? Et voilà qu’il devenait vulgaire ! C’était vraiment mauvais signe ! Il décida tout d’abord de sortir de la salle de bain et puis d’écrire une lettre à Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Il jugea que ce n’était pas la peine de prévenir Ron, celui-ci semblait un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Il sortit donc le nécessaire et rédigea une longue lettre à l’attention de son amie. Il l’attacha à la patte d’Hedwidge sa chouette et la regarda s’envoler par la fenêtre. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Hermione saurait sûrement quoi faire. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Il attendit longuement la réponse qui arriva une heure plus tard :

« _Harry,_

_Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi te dire, je pense que si Malfoy t’as dit de te méfier de Diggory c’est qu’il devait avoir une bonne raison. Néanmoins vu qu’il t’a embrassé, on peut se demander si ce n’était pas juste de la jalousie. Dans les deux cas le plus important est ce que toi tu ressens. As-tu vu une différence entre le fait d’embrasser Diggory et le fait d’embrasser Malfoy ? Si oui je pense que tu as ta réponse. Je te conseille quand même d’être prudent, tu peux te montrer un peu naïf parfois… Réfléchis-y et on en parle demain._

_Bonne nuit Harry !_

_Hermione »_

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours réfléchir en ce moment ! C’était une nouvelle manie encore, comme sourire à des anonymes ou quoi ? Harry était fatigué et il sentait poindre une migraine, il se dit qu’il verrait demain, et partit se coucher. Grossière erreur…

* * *

« - Diggory…

\- Malfoy…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu arrêtes de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répliqua innocemment Malfoy

\- Tu sais au contraire très bien de quoi je parle ! s’énerva Cédric, Ne t’approches plus d’Harry ! »

Malfoy sourit :

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a tu as peur d’y perdre quelque chose ? »

Cédric grinça des dents :

« - Ne m’éverve pas Malfoy !

\- Ah oui c’est vrai, c’est ton balai de course ainsi qu’une déclaration publique sur ton homosexualité c’est ça ? »

Cédric ne répondit pas.

« - C’est ça que tu perdras si tu ne mets pas Potter dans ton lit ? renchérit Malfoy

\- Ça ne te regarde aucunement !

\- Peut être que si… »

* * *

Cédric était énervé, et encore énervé était un euphémisme. Malfoy venait comme toujours contrecarrer tout ces plans ! Pourtant ça avait l’air simple au départ, c’était juste une discussion banale avec des amis : « Tu penses que Potter est gay ? ». Ça n’aurait pas dû déraper sauf que l’alcool aidant, c’était ce qui c’était passé. Cédric s’était vanté de mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds et quelqu’un avait lancé un « Chiche ! ». Et le voilà obligé de mettre Potter dans son lit… Sauf que finalement Potter ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça mais c’était surtout l’épée de Damoclès de l’annonce publique de son homosexualité qui l’effrayait. Un balai il pouvait aisément en racheter un, mais se racheter une réputation ça s’était plus dur, surtout que l’homosexualité n’était pas très bien vu chez les sorciers Sang-Purs. Bref il devait se débarrasser de Malfoy d’une façon ou d’une autre…


	5. Chapitre 4

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

* * *

Harry était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur, voir de très très mauvais humeur. Il n’avait pas pu fermer l’œil de la nuit. Enfin si au début… Mais après s’être réveillé en sueur, essoufflé et avec une bosse très gênante au niveau de l’entrejambe, il n’avait pas pu se rendormir. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux il revoyait les yeux gris de Malfoy et s’était très dérangeant. Il y avait aussi ses dents qui l’avaient effleuré lors du baiser et puis sa langue qui avait lentement caressé sa lèvre inférieure. Bref, il ne pouvait même plus fermer les yeux ! Du coup il avait des cernes énormes qui accentuaient le regard noir qu’il jetait à toutes les personnes croisant son chemin. Après deux heures de silence en étude, Hermione se décida à lui adresser la parole :

« - Harry ?

\- Grmf

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Grmf…

\- Tu as décidé de jouer à l’homme de cro-magnon ? »

Harry allait encore répondre par une onomatopée datant de la préhistoire quand Ron s’assit à ses côtés le regard noir et les cernes avec. Après un silence de cinq minutes, Hermione demanda dans un soupir :

« - Toi non plus ça ne va pas ?

\- Grmf

\- Vous n’allez pas tous me répondre par « grmf » ?

\- Pourquoi tous ?

\- Harry a des cernes aussi noires que toi » répondit Hermione en montrant le brun d’un signe de tête.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu as Harry ?

\- Drago Malfoy m’a embrassé… chuchota le brun en se penchant vers Ron discrètement

\- Quoi ???!!! hurla le roux

\- Chut !!! répondirent les deux autres

\- Mais tu sors avec Diggory ! répliqua Ron

\- J’ai pas demandé à ce qu’il m’embrasse !

\- Ben on peut se demander avec tous ces rumeurs sur toi ces derniers temps… insinua t-il

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry qui sentait poindre une colère sourde

\- Tu ne le fais peut être pas exprès, mais cela ne change rien : en ce moment tu te comportes comme une pute. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et la referma plusieurs fois, il vit le regard horrifié d’Hermione. Les mots de Ron s’insinuaient en lui comme une blessure profonde et tranchante, il se leva d’un bond et quitta la salle. Il entendit la brune l’appeler mais continua sa route, plus vite, de plus en plus vite, pour éviter de fondre en larmes en plein couloir. Il atteignit rapidement la tour d’astronomie, il ouvrit la porte pour s’asseoir sur les toits mais quelqu’un y était déjà.

* * *

Drago repensait à toutes les bêtises qu’il avait pu faire dans sa vie, la fois où il avait mis à bouillir son doudou Python, il y avait aussi la fois où il avait changé tous les sous-vêtements de ses parents en bonbons roses et puis la fois où il avait fait exprès d’être malade pour ne pas aller voir sa vieille tante Hyppolite. Mais rien ne valait la fois où Blaise et lui avaient fait croire à son parrain Severus que c’était Diggory qui avait incendié sa réserve de potions. Cette fois c’était une belle victoire. Oui… Tout était plus facile à cette époque, quand on n’avait pas fait la bêtise d’embrasser Potter. Et quand on n’attendait pas qu’une chose… recommencer. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit soudain et Pansy entra toute joyeuse.

« - Hé Drago ! Tu vas avec qui au bal de noël cette année ?

\- Le bal ?

\- Ben oui c’est à la fin de la semaine ! »

Drago se rassit d’un bond, il avait complètement oublié le bal de noël ! Lui qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour parader ! Est-ce que Potter y allait avec Diggory ? Mais quel question stupide !... Bien sûr qu’il irait avec Diggory pensa avec amertume le blond.

« - Et donc ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas encore répondit t-il

\- Ah bon ? D’habitude tu as toujours décidé au moins deux semaines à l’avance !

\- Et bien pas cette année ! » claqua le serpentard, et la discussion fut close.

* * *

Blaise se retourna quand il entendit la porte de la tour d’astronomie claquer contre le mur. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, le regard éteint, les yeux sombres et rougis comme s’il se retenait de pleurer. Blaise pensa que Drago avait raison, peut être qu’en fait Potter était vraiment beau… Faisant fi de ces larmes, il lança :

« - Tu tombes bien Potter !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? » répliqua le brun sèchement

Décidément c’est la meilleure, Potter si calme et réservé, était énervé…

« - Comment je fais pour séduire Hermione ? » demanda Blaise très posément

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité, se demandant s’il se payait sa tête mais voyant que Blaise était très sérieux, il ne put s’empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Assez drôle pour qu’un rire étouffé lui échappe, suivit par un énorme fou rire qui le fit s’asseoir par terre pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Ce n’est pas drôle, je suis super sérieux ! répondit Blaise agacé.

\- Je suis désolé, c’est juste que je m’y attendais pas… Tu veux vraiment aller au bal avec elle ? »

Blaise fit un énorme sourire éclatant qui faisait tout le tour de son visage avant de répondre un grand :

« Oui. »

_Et bien, pensa Harry, il semble vraiment intéressé._

Il passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à parler avec Blaise sur ce qu’Hermione aimait, ce qu’elle détestait, comment elle était… et plus il parlait avec Blaise, plus il commençait à l’apprécier, contrairement aux autres personnes populaires de Poudlard, il n’était pas imbu de sa personne ou alors juste pour rire.

* * *

Et se fut donc avec une plutôt bonne humeur qu’il se rendit en cours de potions. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas long à perdre son sourire, notamment quand il se rappela qu’il avait Malfoy comme binôme. Il s’assit sans accorder un regard au blond, qui se sentit très offensé.

« - Potter… »

Harry ne détourna pas la tête et ne produisit aucun son. Malfoy soupira et se replongea dans son livre de potions. Et puis il releva soudainement la tête avec un sourire en coin qu’Harry ne vit pas. Subtilement le Serpentard approcha sa main de la cuisse du brun et commença lentement à la caresser.

Harry sursauta et regarda le blond :

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! paniqua t-il

« - Moi ? demanda innocemment Malfoy, rien »

Il remonta doucement sa main vers le haut de la cuisse d’Harry, et le sentit se tendre, quand :

« Potter, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens dire ! »

Rogue se tenait devant eux et les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Malfoy retira promptement sa main et entendit le brun répondre :

« - Euh… je, … c’est-à-dire…

\- Oui ?

\- Hum… je n’ai pas écouté ce que vous avez dit professeur, répondit Harry en baissant encore plus la tête.

\- 20 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir ! » déclama Rogue en se dirigeant maintenant vers un autre groupe.

Harry lança un regard noir à Malfoy, et ne lui adressa plus la parole de tous le cours et partit dès que la sonnerie retentit, le laissant ranger les ingrédients. Pensif, Drago se dit qu’il avait peut être encore fait une gaffe.

* * *

« Dis, il n’y a rien entre Malfoy et toi ? »

Harry regarda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils

« - Mais non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

\- Je ne l’aime pas.

\- Je pense que j’avais compris » soupira t-il.

Ils étaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années sur lit de Cédric. Il faisait beau dehors mais ils avaient décidés de rester à l’intérieur. Ils avaient parlés, longtemps, et puis Cédric avait commencé à embrasser Harry et celui-ci oublia où il était. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que s’il ouvrait les yeux, il rencontrerait les yeux gris de Malfoy. Culpabilisant, il enfoui cette pensée, et rapprocha Cédric de lui. Cédric qui, passa sa main sous le t-shirt d’Harry et commença à le remonter. Harry se redressa vivement :

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Et bien… j’ai envie. »

Et il rallongea Harry contre le lit, mais le brun ne se sembla pas être d’accord avec ça, il repoussa Cédric et lui dit d’arrêter. Puis il se leva et prit ses affaires avant de quitter le dortoir. Et Cédric se dit que c’était encore fichu pour cette fois. Mais il ne désespérait pas, il fallait juste qu’il fasse attention à Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se dit que décidément ce n’était pas son jour, et décida avant qu’une nouvelle tuile ne lui tombe dessus d’aller se coucher. Il remonta les escaliers mais se stoppa quand il entendit :

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna et vit Gabriel courir vers lui, une lettre à la main.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- C’est une lettre de papa, il y a un paragraphe pour toi. » sourit ironiquement Gabriel.

Et Harry se dit que cela ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Il prit le papier des mains de son frère et commença à parcourir la lettre et tomba sur le fameux paragraphe :

_« Je ne comprends pas comment Harry peut nous faire ça ! Passe qu’il entre à Poufsouffle, qu’il ne fasse même pas partie de l’équipe de Quidditch, mais qu’il se revèle homosexuel ne doit pas rester impuni. Je compte sur toi Gabriel, mon fils, pour le sermonner et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il ne sera pas dit que la grande famille des Potter soit salie ainsi par Harry ! Et s’il ne choisit pas vite son camp, il y aura de graves conséquences. »_

Gabriel sourit plus fortement devant l’air pâle de son cadet.

« - Alors tu vas être renié… au fond c’est pas comme si tu avais fait partie un jour de la famille Potter !

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, c’est toi qui a été adopté ! » s’écria Harry avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire et de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

« - Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda méchamment Gabriel

\- Rien, je… c’est sorti tout seul… c’est le coup de la colère » bégaya t-il.

Gabriel lui saisit le col et le plaqua contre un mur, la tête d’Harry cogna contre les carreaux froids et il entendit la voix froide de son frère :

« Tu ne sais pas mentir _Ryry_. Raconte. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que tout va bien pour vous en cette période troublée !  
> Le nouveau chapitre un peu en retard ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

* * *

_Lily Potter ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, c’était arrivé. C’est tout. Juste comme ça. Elle ne s’était pas posée de questions, elle n’avait pas fait une crise existentielle avant. Et si elle devait résumer aujourd’hui elle dirait que c’était juste arrivé. Elle n’avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte. Elle avait couché avec lui c’était tout. Peut-être qu’elle se posait des questions sur les sentiments de James à son égard, peut-être qu’elle s’ennuyait, peut-être juste qu’il était là et qu’elle avait envie de voir si c’était possible avec lui._

« - Alors Harry, je t’écoute. continua froidement Gabriel en faisant en sorte que le crâne du brun se cogne contre le mur

\- Je… ne… sais rien d’autre bégaya Harry étranglé un peu par son frère, je… sais juste que tu as été adopté. »

_Elle n’avait pas regrettée, encore aujourd’hui elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait besoin de savoir si elle ne pouvait faire sa vie qu’avec James ou si sa vie était possible avec quelqu’un d’autre. Elle se rappelait que c’était bien, doux, ce à quoi elle s’était attendu mais sans plus. Il avait compris, il comprenait toujours tout. Et c’était aussi ça qu’elle appréciait tant chez lui._

« - Comment ça j’ai étais adopté ? James et Lily Potter ne sont pas mes parents biologiques ? demanda rageusement Gabriel en appuyant sur le cou de son frère.

\- Non… c’est pas ça siffla Harry, tu es le fils de Lily Potter mais pas de James.

\- Tu sais qui est mon père ?!! » s’énerva le plus grand

_Le seul problème en fait c’était qu’elle était tombée enceinte, et qu’elle savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas James le père. Elle avait longtemps douté sur la marche à suivre, et finalement avait décidé qu’une relation ne devait pas se baser sur le mensonge. Surtout qu’ils allaient se marier. James n’avait rien dit, il avait accepté, et en lui était extrêmement reconnaissante. Lui en parler à lui avait été plus difficile, il voulait voir son enfant, et même maintenant Severus Rogue regrettait que la vérité soit caché à Gabriel. Mais Lily n’y pouvait rien, cette décision revenait à James. Gabriel ne devait pas savoir que Rogue était son vrai père._

« Non je ne sais pas » déclara Harry

Et Gabriel le laissa tomber au sol avant de s’éloigner furieusement vers le dortoir des Gryffondors dans le but de répondre tout de suite à son « père ».

Harry se dit qu’il y avait finalement un point positif à ce lapsus, au moins ses parents oublieraient pendant quelques temps son homosexualité…

* * *

Le lendemain Harry était d’un peu meilleure humeur, il avait presque oublié la conversation avec Gabriel, sa dispute avec Ron, et même peut être Malfoy. Enfin peut être. Il se dirigeait donc vers la Grande Salle en pensant que ce soir se déroulait le bal de Noël et qu’il avait hâte. Il avait prévu de retrouver Cédric devant la Grande Salle, il devait y aller ensemble. Et Hermione avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui l’habille. Soi-disant qu’il n’avait jamais eu aucun goût vestimentaire…

La journée se déroula sans accroc, entre les cours et sa retenue avec Rogue où il se dit décidément que celui-ci devait avoir une furieuse dent contre lui…

Il retrouva Hermione pour étudier comme tous les soirs à la bibliothèque et la trouva pensive.

« - Hermione ? 

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as l’air étrange, ça va ? 

\- Oui … oui » répondit-elle en rougissant.

Harry sentant qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, fit un grand sourire avec de demander :

« - Alors tu vas avec Zabini au bal de Noël ?

\- Comment tu sais ? s’écria Hermione

\- Je ne savais pas » fit Harry avec un encore plus grand sourire en voyant avec satisfaction Hermione froncer les sourcils en prenant une moue boudeuse.

« - Je… j’ai étais obligé d’accepter.

\- Mais bien sûr ! »

Ils se regardèrent et puis éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Neville les rejoignit en leur demandant qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de si drôle et le brun lui expliqua qu’Hermione sortait avec Zabini. Et la brune se sentit obligé de rajouter « pour le bal » en rougissant légèrement.

« - Et toi t’y vas avec qui ? demanda Hermione à Neville

\- Avec Ginny Weasley ! répondit le Survivant avec un grand sourire

\- Waouh ! Je savais pas que c’était sérieux entre vous déclara Harry

\- Si. Enfin oui je pense » sourit-il.

Et la discussion continua sur ce que chacun voudrait faire après Poudlard, en essayant vainement de ne pas parler de la guerre…

* * *

Drago Malfoy en avait marre, mais alors plus que marre. Au début, il avait été content, après il avait pris sur lui, mais là il voulait juste que Blaise arrête de sourire niaisement et surtout qu’il arrête de chanter faux !

« - _Un jouuuuuuur ma princessssssssse viendraaaaaaaaaaaa…_

\- Blaise !

\- Oui dragounet ?

\- FERME-LA !

\- Mais quelle vulgarité dragounet, je suis profondément choqué ! »

Dragounet ne releva même pas.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si grognon ? »

Il eût pour seule réponse un « grmf ».

« - Voyons Drago ! Tu devrais te réjouir, c’est Noël ! C’est le bal ! Je sors avec Hermione Granger !!! hurla t-il

\- Ah oui ? C’est bizarre, je n’étais pas au courant, c’est vrai que tu ne t’en es pas du tout vanté depuis hier soir. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas toi qui es venu me réveiller en criant que c’était le bal… déclara d’un ton sarcastique le blond.

\- Moi ? Jamais » répondit innocemment Blaise.

Et il retourna admirer son portrait dans le miroir.

« - Alors comment tu me trouves ? demanda t-il au blond

\- Je suis obligé de répondre quelque chose de gentil ?

\- Roh ! Voyons Drago ! Ce n’est pas parce que Potter va au bal avec Diggory que tu dois faire la tête ! En plus tu t’y attendais non ?

\- Oui…oui… mais ça m’énerve quand même.

\- Au moins tu as pu profiter un petit peu de ta position de binôme en potions sourit Blaise

\- Comment ça ? questionna Drago réellement surpris

\- Je t’ai vu mettre ta main sous la table au dernier cours ! répliqua sournoisement l’autre

\- Moi ? Jamais ! » répondit le blond faussement offensé

Et ils rivalisèrent de sourires malicieux… avant de commencer à se dépêcher à se préparer pour le bal.

* * *

« -Hermione !!! » hurla Harry

Cette dernière rougit jusqu’au oreilles avant de bafouiller :

« - Oui…non mais ce n’est rien…

\- Rien ! répliqua le brun, mais tu es encore plus magnifique que d’habitude ! »

Et c’était vrai. Hermione Granger avait coiffé ses cheveux, d’habitude désordonnés, en un chignon soi-disant fait à la va-vite qui laissait échapper quelques mèches venant entourer son visage fin. Elle portait une robe rouge vif bustier resserrée à la taille par une ceinture noire ainsi qu’un collant fin et des petites bottines noires aux lacets rouges. Elle s’était très peu maquillée, avec seulement un contour de crayon noir sur ses yeux noisettes. Harry resta un bon moment à l’admirer et à lui faire des compliments avant que celle-ci ne parle de « s’occuper de son cas ».

« - Alors qu’est-ce que je mets ? demande le brun en se dirigeant vers son armoire

\- Ttttut ! J’ai tout prévu répondit la Serdaigle en sortant un pantalon, une chemise verte ainsi qu’un veston noir.

\- Euh… Mione ? Ce n’est pas ma taille le pantalon déclara le brun en jugeant l’habit

\- Mais si ! Vas l’essayer ! »

Et Harry s’exécuta l’air sceptique. Il ressortir ensuite de la salle de bain scandalisé :

« - Hermione !!! Je ne peux pas mettre ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça très bien moi répondis t-elle en lançant un regard appréciateur au pantalon moulant noir de son meilleur ami

\- Tu vois bien qu’il est trop petit ! s’énerva Harry

\- Non, non, il est très bien ! » rigola Hermione

Harry poussa un long, un très long soupir :

« - Ron, va encore me faire des réflexions…

\- Tu passes le chercher pour le bal ?

\- Ouais… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a en ce moment, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ?

\- C’est vrai qu’il est bizarre renchérit la brune, il a l’air toujours énervé … en plus il n’a invité personne au bal alors que Lavande Brown ne rêvait que de ça…

\- Hum je vais y aller alors… Mais je me vengerais pour le pantalon ! s’écria t-il

Et sur ces mots et le rire d’Hermione, il s’éloigna vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

« - Et tu dois la retrouver où ? grogna Drago

\- Devant les escaliers ronronna Blaise qui décidément ne pouvait se départir de son sourire empreint de niaiserie.

\- Ah la voilà ! Et ben elle a mis le paquet ! » s’écria Drago en désignant Hermione qui était adossée au bas des marches dans sa robe rouge vif.

-WAOUH ! » hurla Blaise et tout le couloir se retourna pour voir à qui était dédiée cette expression émerveillée. La pauvre Hermione rougit jusqu’aux oreilles en se rapprochant de Drago qui frappait Blaise sur l’arrière du crâne.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura le jeune homme et la brune lui sourit.

Drago qui décida de surtout éviter la contagion à la guimauvitude, entra dans la Grande Salle en évitant les décorations qui flottaient tout autour pour chercher Potter. Seulement point de Potter près du bar, point de Potter près des sapins, point de Potter sur la piste, point de Potter autour des tables… Mais d’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas de Diggory non plus !

* * *

Harry tout habillé, coiffé, prêt, se rendit donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller chercher Ron. Après avoir bataillé avec la Grosse Dame qui malgré le fait qu’il connaisse le mot de passe ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer, il arriva chez les rouges et or. Il traversa la salle commune désertée par les élèves qui devait déjà être au bal et s’empressa de monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir de Ron, et puis s’arrêta net de stupeur sur le seuil.

Il avait d’abord remarqué les vêtements au sol, éparpillés. Puis les tentures du rideau qui étaient à moitié fermées. Pourtant il entrevoyait clairement les ombres, et surtout la tête de Ron qui dépassait du rideau. Il y avait aussi les gémissements. D’ailleurs il aurait peut être refermé la porte du dortoir et laisser Ron à ses… préoccupations, s’il n’avait pas reconnu la voix de Cédric.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation et vit, comme dans un rêve au ralenti, la tête de Ron se tournait vers lui. Il vit parfaitement l’incompréhension dans son visage et puis les rouages se mettre en place avant que Ron devienne rouge. Et comme dans le lointain il entendit son cri étouffé « Harry ! » et puis il vit Cédric apparaître…


	7. Chapitre 6

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

* * *

« - Tu n’as pas intérêt à sortir maintenant Cédric ! »

Cédric se retourna vers Ron et lança un regard exaspéré au roux qui était assis sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

« - Je te dis que c’était rien Ron, je vais régler cette affaire et on en parlera plus tard.

\- Non on va régler ça maintenant ! Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend ? Tu sors avec Harry alors que tu es avec moi, je suis sympa je ne fais pas de scandale, je te demande de m’expliquer et toi tu m’évites ! » s’énerva le roux

Cédric poussa un gros soupir excédé et s’assit sur le lit à côté du Gryffondor

« - Très bien ! Très bien, je vais t’expliquer mais tu me promets de ne rien dire après ! »

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose mais Cédric le coupa

« - C’était à une soirée avec ceux de la septième, j’avais trop bu, et je me suis vanté sur le fait que je pouvais mettre n’importe qui à mes pieds. Et là quelqu’un à crier « Chiche ».

\- Et ?

\- Et bien le pari c’était que je devais coucher avec Harry, sinon je devrais révéler mon homosexualité à toute la Grande Salle, et accessoirement leur donner mon balai. »

Ron resta bouche bée, un long silence s’étira avant qu’il ne finisse par dire :

« - Tu te sers de Harry pour garder ton homosexualité secrète ? Je sais que tes parents sont très strictes, et qu’il pourrait te mettre dehors mais tu ne… »

Mais Ron ne put pas finir sa phrase car le Poufsouffle l’embrassa et qu’il oublia ce qu’il voulait dire.

* * *

Cédric claqua la porte et Harry entendit ses pas résonner dans l’escalier du dortoir. Il se retourna vers Ron pour apercevoir son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et ses yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Un grand silence s’installa, et se fut Harry qui le brisa :

« Écoute Ron, je veux bien que Cédric ne veuille pas s’expliquer mais toi, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami non ? »

Ron hocha vivement la tête, il laissa échapper un gargouillement qui ressemblait à un « désolé » avant de soupirer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, j’aurais du t’en parler avant, il y a très longtemps même… »

Le brun prit un siège et l’invita à continuer.

« - Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que Cédric est moi on sort ensemble »

Même si Harry fut surpris, il ne dit rien, laissant Ron continuer de parler.

« - Je n’ai pas voulu vous en parler, car il vivait très mal son homosexualité, tu sais dans les familles de sang pur et tout… Moi aussi j’avais un peu peur même si je savais que mes parents ne m’auraient jamais laissé tomber pour ça… Enfin bref, quand tu m’as dit que tu sortais avec lui, je… je n’ai pas compris, j’ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n’a pas arrêté de m’éviter…

\- Il sortait avec nous deux en même temps ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Harry

Ron le fixa longuement l’air légèrement mal à l’aise.

« - Je… en fait il vient de me dire qu’il avait fait un pari…

\- Un pari ?

\- Oui il…, Ron déglutit, il devait te mettre dans son lit, et ainsi conserver son secret sur son homosexualité… »

Un long silence s’installa avant qu’Harry ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire :

« - Ben il n’y a pas de soucis alors ?

\- Pardon ? fit le roux légèrement étonné de ce revirement de situation

\- Et bien vous sortez toujours ensemble ?

\- Euh oui…

\- Alors il n’y a pas de problèmes ! déclara Harry joyeusement

\- Mais… il t’a menti, enfin je veux dire, on t’a menti ! Je ne savais pas avant ce soir pour le pari mais j’aurais pu te parler du fait que je sortais avec lui… »

Harry continua de sourire en déclarant qu’il avait très bien compris que Ron ne voulait pas froisser Cédric.

« - Mais enfin, je… tu n’as pas l’impression d’avoir été manipulé ?

\- Si un peu fit le brun mais ce n’était juste qu’un pari stupide, je peux facilement m’en remettre et puis j’ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami ! »

Ron fit un énorme sourire jusqu’aux oreilles avant de déclarer qu’il était, dans ce cas, temps de retrouver Hermione.

* * *

Drago en était persuadé, quelqu’un avait mis quelque chose dans son verre, il ne pouvait absolument pas avoir aussi chaud normalement. Et ce n’était absolument pas la vision de Potter dans son pantalon moulant, ses cheveux coiffés et ses yeux s’alliant parfaitement avec le vert de sa chemise qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Pas du tout. Potter était juste canon mais c’était tout. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il n’avait absolument pas envie d’attraper sa cravate, de lui arracher sa chemise et de lui sauter dessus au milieu de la Grande Salle. Absolument pas.

« Euh salut » fit Potter en rougissant, ce qui ne fit pas du tout penser à Drago qu’il adorait le voir rougir pour d’autres raisons, « je peux emprunter Hermione ? »

Le blond reporta son regard sur Blaise et Granger qu’il avait complètement oublié et il regarda la brune lui lancer un regard évocateur avant de suivre le brun. _Elle savait._

« - Tu sais que tu n’es pas du tout discret quand t’as envie de sauter quelqu’un ? suggéra subtilement Blaise

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles fit Drago dans un sourire innocent

\- Mais bien sûr… En tout cas il a l’air de se passer quelque chose… »

Le Serpentard arrêta de regarder la chute de reins à tomber de Potter pour comprendre de quoi Blaise parlait. Et il vit en effet, que Granger et Potter avait rejoint Weasley et qu’il avait l’air en pleine discussion agitée… Le brun essayait de calmer le jeu tandis que la brune semblait être en proie à une colère sans nom, elle pointa le roux du doigt qui se ratatina comme s’il avait frappé par la foudre, Potter s’interposa et dit quelque chose qui sembla calmer Granger mais elle ne se départit pas pour autant de son regard effrayant. Elle revint enfin vers eux et Drago fut très déçu de voir que Potter ne la suivait pas.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Blaise

\- Oh… rien des histoires débiles… »

Et puis elle se tourna vers Drago et le fixa longuement ce qui fit que celui-ci se sentit obliger de demander :

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Tu savais pour le pari de Diggory ? »

Drago hocha la tête avant d’expliquer qu’il était là lorsque quelqu’un lui avait demandé de faire ça.

« - C’était qui ce quelqu’un ?

\- Je me rappelle plus, je sais juste qu’il est à Gryffondor et que c’est un sang-pur, répondit le blond et il se permit d’ajouter : donc Potter est au courant ? 

\- Oui, mais c’est pas une raison pour en profiter fit Hermione avec un regard soupçonneux.

\- Moi en profiter ? Jamais » répondit Drago dans un grand sourire et il laissa les deux amoureux en plan.

Un long silence passa dans lequel ils purent voir le Serpentard se rapprocher vivement de Potter.

« - Tu sais que tu viens de donner ton ami en pâture ?

\- Et oui… Mais bon faut bien donner un coup de pouce au destin » sourit malicieusement la Serdaigle.

Blaise resta bouche bée avant de sourire :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté serpentard »

Ce qui fit sourire Hermione encore plus

« Mais tu ne sais pas tout… »

* * *

Harry n’en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par craquer c’était sûr, ou alors son visage allait finir par rester rouge pour toute sa vie à cause de sa gêne permanente. Mais _Bordel_ , qu’est-ce qu’avait bien pu boire Malfoy ?! Ce n’était pas possible il ne pouvait pas être sobre, il le suivait partout et arrivait à placer des remarques avec un très fort double sens à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu’il fait vraiment _chaud_ ici, _Harry_? On pourrait se trouver un endroit plus sombre et plus frais non ? Histoire d’expérimenter… »

Et là ! Voilà qu’il recommençait ! Et depuis quand d’abord il l’appelait Harry …? Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici, oui et tout de suite.

Harry s’élança vers la sortie, malheureusement Malfoy n’avait pas l’air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il accéléra le pas mais son homologue en fit de même, il tourna à un angle et fonça droit sur quelqu’un.

Quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas trop envie de revoir. Surtout quand Malfoy le suivait.

« - Tiens Harry… Je vois qu’on m’a vite remplacé… fit Cédric en désignant le blond

\- Ça alors Diggory ! s’exclama Malfoy la mine réjouie, mais quel plaisir de te revoir ! Non vraiment j’en suis tout ému ! »

Le Poursuiveur fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu et s’adressa à Harry :

« - Qu’est-ce que tu as dis à Ron ?

\- Ron ? Je lui ai rien dit pourquoi ? s’étonna le brun

\- Ne mens pas Potter » siffla t-il en l’attrapant par le col mais sa main fut rapidement déviée par celle de Malfoy qui attrapa Harry et l’entraîna au loin. La voix de Cédric résonna une dernière fois dans le couloir avant qu’ils ne s’éloignent :

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais _Harry_ , il n’y aura pas toujours quelqu’un pour te défendre… »

* * *

« - Il se passe quoi avec Ron ? »

Ils étaient assis en haut de la tour d’astronomie, d’ailleurs en y réfléchissant Harry ne savait même plus lequel des deux avaient amené l’autre là. Il était toujours bloqué sur le fait qu’il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Cédric. Et là tout d’un coup Malfoy le coupait dans ses réflexions. Et il se rendait soudain compte qu’il était en haut de la tour d’astronomie, seul, avec Drago Malfoy, attrapeur de Serpentard de son état, homme adulé par toute la gente féminine et gay de Poudlard, jalousé par tous les hommes hétérosexuel, maître incontesté en Potions, bref un de ce qu’on appelait les « Grands ». Il se mit à rougir démesurément, ce qui fit sourire en coin le blond.


	8. Chapitre 7

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

* * *

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il entendait parfaitement ses parents se disputer à l’étage en dessous. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu’il était rentré pour la fin des vacances de Noël, et il avait déjà l’impression d’une scène quotidienne. D’ailleurs son frère devait sûrement trainer dehors pour échapper à cette tension nerveuse qui semblait contaminer tout le monde à la maison. Le brun se dit quand même que cette histoire d’adoption arrivait à point nommé pour faire oublier à ses parents son homosexualité, même s’il se doutait bien qu’un jour ou l’autre, ça allait lui retomber dessus.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment en essayant de ne pas écouter ses parents mais il ne put que sursauter au « Rogue » hurlé avec rage par son père. Harry se redressa et curieux, sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Plus il descendait les marches du grand escalier qui menait au salon, plus il pouvait entendre distinctement ses parents.

« - Parfaitement ! hurla James Potter, s’il n’avait pas était là tout aura été parfait !

\- Ah bien sûr ! C’est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres quand ils ne sont pas là ! J’avais dit qu’il fallait en parler !

\- En parler ?! C’est absolument hors de question ! Gabriel allait très bien avant qu’il ne l’apprenne ! » répliqua son père en s’asseyant avec rage sur le canapé beige du salon.

Sa mère se tenait près de la fenêtre, ses cheveux flamboyants s’emmêlant à chaque fois qu’elle secouait la tête pour ponctuer ses paroles.

« - Et bien peut être que si on lui avait dit la vérité dès le début, tout ce serait très bien passé ! s’énerva t-elle

\- Et bien peut être que si tu n’avais pas décidé de dire la vérité à Harry, il n’y aurait pas eu tout ce chambardement !

\- Tu insinues que c’est de ma faute ?! hurla Lily Potter en s’approchant du canapé, c’est toi qui as décidé de ne pas leur en parler ! D’ailleurs je… »

Mais elle s’arrêta quand la porte d’entrée claqua. Gabriel entra dans le salon, en faisant comme s’il n’avait pas vu Harry qui écoutait aux portes. Il attrapa un magazine sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Harry savait que ses parents avaient compris qu’il écoutait en cachette vu le regard noir que lui lança son père, aussi il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Seulement dans le couloir du deuxième étage qu’il partageait avec son frère, il hésita. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son grand frère.

« - Gabriel ?

\- Mais entre _Ryry_! » répondit le grand avec le ton ironique qu’il réservait maintenant pour le « Ryry ».

Gabriel Potter était assis sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte, la tête entièrement dirigée vers la fenêtre. Harry hésita brièvement à l’entrée et puis s’assit à côté du Gryffondor. La chambre était entièrement décorée avec des meubles en chêne, une énorme bannière Gryffondor surplombait le lit, ainsi que quelques posters de Quidditch de l’équipe préférée de son frère.

« - Ça va ? » demanda Harry

Il crut que son frère n’allait jamais répondre et il s’apprêta à partir, quand Gabriel poussa un profond soupir.

« - Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être encore gentil avec moi après ce que je t’ai fait. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le poufsouffle

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et le fixa longuement avant de dire « Non rien ». Harry se demandait vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, tout en se rendant compte que c’était sûrement une des plus longues discussions qu’il n’ait jamais eu avec son frère. Voyant que celui-ci n’allait sûrement rien ajouter, il quitta la chambre sur un dernier « Si tu as besoin… ».

* * *

Il eut juste le temps de s’asseoir à son bureau qu’Hedwidge, sa chouette, frappait à la vitre. Hedwidge était un cadeau d’Hagrid, un ami de ses parents qui était aussi garde-chasse à Poudlard. Contrairement aux autres amis de ses parents qu’ils le regardaient toujours avec mépris, Hagrid était vraiment gentil et Harry, Hermione et Ron allaient souvent lui rendre visite à Poudlard.

Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa rentrer la chouette au plumage blanc qui se posa sur son bureau en lui montrant la lettre qu’elle avait accrochée à la patte. Harry commença à retirer le parchemin quand il entendit son père crier :

« - Gabriel ! Harry ! Descendez tout de suite ! »

Se demandant ce que son paternel pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, il reposa le parchemin et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit par Gabriel qui demanda ce qui se passait.

« - Nous allons à une réception.

\- Super… déclara son frère avec un ton ironique, et alors ?

\- Le _nous,_ s’énerva James Potter, vous implique aussi !

\- Nous allons tous à une réception ? demanda Harry, mais d’habitude tu ne veux jamais que l’on ne t’accompagne.

\- Oui mais là c’est différent, lança sa mère en arrivant dans le hall habillé avec une petite robe noire, c’est une grande fête pour Noël, on va bien s’amuser ! »

Harry pensa que c’était sûrement pour renouer le contact avec leurs enfants que James et Lily leur avaient proposés de les accompagner, il se dépêcha donc d’enfiler un costume et une veste et attendit dans le hall que son frère ait finit.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin prêt, ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où avait lieu la soirée. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé devant un imposant manoir de style ancien qu’Harry demanda qui étaient les hôtes.

« - La famille Malfoy. » répondit son père.

Le poufsouffle se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, et fit mine de vérifier ses chaussures pour que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Encore une fois, il avait la poisse… Il n’avait pas parlé à Malfoy depuis la dernière fois… Depuis le bal de Noël…

Rien qu’en pensant à ce qu’il c’était passé ce soir là, il sentit que la soirée n’allait être qu’une succession de rougissements.

* * *

_« Il se mit à rougir démesurément, ce qui fit sourire en coin le blond. Malfoy s’approcha avec le même sourire jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse frôler les lèvres de Harry. Le brun se surprit à plus rougir d’anticipation que de gêne. Il s’étonna même d’être celui qui brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Il ressentit autant d’émotions que la dernière fois, les lèvres de Malfoy étaient rugueuses et brûlantes, il gémit quand le blond lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ouvrant ainsi un passage jusqu’à sa langue. Harry se surprit à désirer être plus actif et repoussa le blond contre un des murets de la tour, tout en ne brisant pas leur échange._

_Malfoy légèrement déstabilisé par l’initiative du brun, décida qu’il était beaucoup trop habillé pour son goût. Il tira vigoureusement sur sa chemise, qui semblait très peu coopérative. S’énervant sur les boutons, il délaissa les lèvres d’Harry pour s’attaquer à son cou qu’il mordilla, faisant ainsi échapper un grognement au brun. Trouvant ce son très intéressant, le blond continua jusqu’à, enfin, pouvoir balancer la chemise au loin. Il remonta le long du cou d’Harry pour trouver ces lèvres, les lunettes du brun avaient depuis longtemps disparus, et Malfoy fut surpris de l’intense regard vert qui le fixait. Il se détacha des lèvres du poufsouffle pour plonger dans ce regard intense qui étonnamment ne semblait pas honteux mais rempli de désir. Il détailla ensuite le torse du brun qui était légèrement halé et finement musclé._

_Harry paniqua légèrement quand le serpentard remarqua sa cicatrice, mais il n’eut même pas le temps de penser à l’excuse qu’il devrait formuler pour la désigner, que le blond se penchait pour la lécher. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tandis que Malfoy descendait tout du long de sa cicatrice qui partait du milieu de son torse jusqu’à son nombril. Harry fut brusquement poussé sur le dos, Malfoy le dominant. Il sursauta en sentant l’érection du blond toucher la sienne._

_Le blond sentit son souffle devenir erratique quand le brun l’agrippa pour prolonger le contact de leurs sexes. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir encore résister longtemps quand un « Harry t’es ou ? » résonna dans le couloir très proche._

_Il eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, et puis Harry repoussa le blond, récupéra rapidement sa chemise, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il lança un dernier regard interrogateur à_ Drago _qui lui sourit en coin en retour. »_

* * *

Harry respira un bon coup avant de suivre sa famille dans l’immense couloir d’entrée du manoir Malfoy. Il fut d’ailleurs très étonné quand il aperçut Hermione. Que faisait-elle là ? elle était née d’une famille moldue…

Il dépassa ses parents et se rua son amie :

« Hermione ! »

Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire :

« - Harry ! Ça alors je ne savais pas que tu étais invité ! 

\- Et bien Harry, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ? demanda James Potter avec un grand sourire

\- Euh si … bien sûr… Her-Hermione, mes parents, James et Lily Potter – et voici Hermione Granger ma meilleure amie.

\- Mais oui bien sûr Hermione ! s’exclama sa mère, tu nous en parles si souvent. »

Harry rosit à la remarque, pendant qu’Hermione le regardait l’air très flattée. Ses parents se rendirent ensuite dans le salon apercevant des amis, tandis que Gabriel avait disparu.

« - Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le brun

\- Oh euh… rougit la brune, c’est Blaise qui m’a invité. »

Harry lui adresse un sourire étincelant

« - Ah mais oui ce cher Blaise ! 

\- Plait-il ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna pour découvrir Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur, il était vêtu d’un costume noir, d’une chemise blanche, et d’une cravate rouge assortie à la robe d’Hermione.

« - Oh je disais juste quel immense honneur avait Hermione d’être invitée dans une si grande fête ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et fut vite suivie par les deux autres

« - En fait, elle m’a frappé jusqu’à ce que j’accepte… Je suis un homme soumis » pleura t-il sur l’épaule d’Harry qui lui tapotait le dos en maugréant des « mon pauvre ».

Hermione les foudroya du regard jusqu’à ce que le petit jeu cesse avant de décider :

« - Au lieu de dire des âneries, nous devrions peut être rejoindre l’hôte de maison.

\- Bonne idée ! s’exclama Blaise, quand je suis partie, le pauvre était assailli par une blonde hystérique ! »

Harry essaya vainement de ne pas rougir, jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione lui fasse remarquer :

« - Pourquoi tu rougis Harry ? »

Blaise tourna aussi son regard vers le Poufsouffle en haussa un sourcil

« - Mais, mais pour rien ! Je ne rougis pas ! s’entendit-il répliquer avec une voix hystérique

\- Ah oui ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire tout à fait Serpentard, qui apparut aussi comme par magie sur le visage d’Hermione.

Et c’est sur ces mots qui marquaient la fin de sa dignité qu’Harry se dit que décidément c’était une très très mauvaise idée d’avoir mis ces deux-là ensemble…


	9. Chapitre 8

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

* * *

« - Et donc Harry, pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire

\- Je ne rougis pas ! protesta vainement le brun

\- Donc ton rougissement n’a absolument rien à voir avec notre hôte ? fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin

\- Absolument pas, d’ailleurs je… » mais Harry se stoppa et la teinte rouge de ses joues disparut. Il se cacha prestement derrière Blaise qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en essayant d’apercevoir ce qui avait pu faire fuir Harry.

\- Chut ! s’empressa de répondre celui-ci, Diggory est là ! »

Et effectivement la brune aperçut le poursuiveur, qui étonnamment était accompagné de Gabriel Potter.

« - Ton frère et Diggory se connaissent ? demanda Blaise en faisant comme s’il parlait à Hermione

\- Ben je ne sais pas… répondit Harry

\- Pourquoi tu te caches au juste ? Je croyais que cette histoire avec lui était finie ?

\- Et bien au bal de Noël, il avait l’air super énervé contre moi parce que j’aurais soi-disant dit quelque chose à Ron…

\- Ah… répondit Hermione

\- Comment « ah » ? demanda le brun en reprenant sa place puisque les deux autres avaient disparus.

\- Et bien… commença la Serdaigle en se mordillant les lèvres, Ron a rompu avec Diggory le soir du bal de Noël.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je crois que c’est grâce à toi. Il s’est rendu compte que tu l’acceptais comme il était. Et donc il s’est dit que si Diggory n’était pas capable de respecter ses amis ce n’était pas la peine de sortir avec lui. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques minutes :

« - Mais… ça faisait un moment qu’ils étaient ensemble non ?

\- Justement. Si Diggory n’est même pas capable d’accepter de parler de leur relation après tout ce temps, Ron pense qu’il ne le fera jamais.

\- Ce qui est sans doute pas faux, répondit Blaise, l’homosexualité chez les sang purs est très mal vu, il n’y a qu’à voir l’ancien meilleur ami de ton père Harry.

\- L’ancien meilleur ami de mon père ? demanda le brun surprit

\- Et bien oui, Sirius Black ! »

Devant l’air étonné des deux autres Blaise se reprit :

« - Vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

Les deux amis secouèrent la tête négativement.

« - Et bien Sirius Black premier descendant de la plus grande famille des sang-purs, et meilleur ami de James Potter a été banni par sa famille parce qu’il était homosexuel.

\- Banni ? demanda Harry

\- Oui, on a rayé son nom de l’arbre généalogique, on lui a retiré ses biens et on l’a chassé de la maison alors qu’il n’avait que seize ans.

\- Mais et mon père ? si c’était son meilleur ami ?

\- C’est ton père qui l’a dénonçé à ses parents.

\- QUOI ?! »

Trois personnes se retournèrent pour regarder Harry et son visage choqué. Blaise lui fit un regard de reproche et les emmena dans un coin plus au calme. 

« - Et bien oui, tous les sorciers connaissent cette histoire, les parents la racontent aux enfants pour être sûr qu’il ne dévieront pas du droit chemin !

\- Mais c’est horrible ! s’exclama Hermione

\- Aujourd’hui on peut dire qu’il y a quand même une avancée, les gens sont plus tolérants mais pour les personnes plus âgées, l’homosexualité est toujours une tare à éradiquer de l’arbre généalogique… » expliqua Blaise

Un silence de mort s’installa après les paroles de Blaise. Harry ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu vendre ainsi son meilleur ami, mais surtout si cela s’avérait, cela voudrait dire que James Potter ne fermerait sûrement pas les yeux sur l’homosexualité de son fils. Est-ce qu’Harry devait s’attendre à être mis à la porte ? Peut être devait-il déjà préparer des valises avec ses affaires au cas où…

« - Harry, tu sais même si cette histoire est vraie, cela ne veut pas dire que ton père ferait la même chose avec toi ! Tu es son fils ! Et puis il a sûrement un peu évolué depuis. le rassura Hermione

\- Oui c’est vrai que s’il devait me mettre à la porte, il l’aurait sûrement déjà fait… »

Et c’est un peu rassuré qu’ils se mirent tous à chercher Drago.

* * *

_De l’air ! Jai besoin d’air !_ pensait Drago Malfoy en écoutant piaffer une sang pur blonde hystérique qui l’avait attrapé au début de la soirée. Au début il avait été poli comme on en attendait du descendant Malfoy, mais cette fille n’arrêtait pas de lui faire des propositions indécentes et si elle continuait il allait sûrement finir par la tuer. Il aperçut enfin Blaise près du buffet et lança un « désolée je dois aller rejoindre un ami » avant de courir vers le-dit ami.

« - Blaise ! Mon sauveur ! » s’exclama t-il en se jetant sur le pauvre jeune homme qui venait d’engloutir un petit four.

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, Drago s’arrêta net en voyant Hermione mais surtout Harry.

« Bonjour Drago » répondit Hermione et voyant qu’un silence pesant était en train de s’installer, elle ajouta :

« T’as vu Blaise, il y a des canapés au crevette là-bas, viens on va voir ! ».

Elle attrapa son petit ami par le bras et ils disparurent au fond de la salle.

* * *

« Bonjour Drago » lança Harry en souriant légèrement

Drago eut un léger sursaut en se rendant compte que Potter l’avait appelé _Drago._ Il se retint de rougir et reprit un visage normal pour détailler le brun. Harry avait enlevé sa veste noire qu’il tenait négligemment sur son avant-bras, il portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente qui mettait en valeur son torse, ainsi qu’un pantalon noir tout simple. Le blond essaya d’oublier toutes les idées pas très catholiques qui lui venaient à l’esprit pour répondre au salut du brun :

« Bonjour Harry »

Il sourit en voyant les joues du brun rosirent. Un autre silence pesant s’installa pendant qu’ils se détaillaient mutuellement. Le Serpentard se dit que s’il ne faisait pas quelque chose cela pourrait durer très longtemps. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l’entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

Harry suivit Drago, en se demandant où cela pourrait le mener. Ils traversèrent des cuisines devant les yeux surpris d’elfes de maison, un dédale de couloir, un grand escalier en marbre et le brun eut juste le temps d’apercevoir une chambre remplie de meubles en ébène et d’un grand lit à baldaquin avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur par le blond. Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement, tandis que le Serpentard lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Harry tira le blond contre lui et sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. Il entendit Drago murmurer contre son oreille « Déshabille toi » avant qu’il ne descende dans son cou. Le brun sentit le sourire en coin du blond quand il répondit dans un souffle « toi d’abord ».

Drago continua de mordre le cou du brun avant de se reculer et de le regarder avec son plus beau sourire en coin Malfoyen. Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux du brun devenir de plus en plus sombres à mesure qu’il détachait les boutons de sa chemise et qu’il dévoilait son torse.

Harry comprit que Drago allait vraiment se déshabiller devant lui quand il vit son sourire. A ce moment il ne put détacher ses yeux de ses doigts qui s’activaient sur la soie de sa chemise. Le premier bouton s’ouvrit et Harry remarqua le grain de beauté que le blond avait sur la clavicule. Il avait une furieuse envie de se jeter dessus mais se retint. Un deuxième bouton, un troisième. Le Serpentard avait une peau pâle, pratiquement imberbe, et tandis qu’il ouvrait le quatrième bouton, Harry put admirer ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Cinquième bouton. Sixième bouton. Drago laissa glisser sa chemise sur le sol et fixa Harry qui croisa son regard et déglutit.

Drago déboutonna ensuite lentement sa braguette et laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Harry sentit qu’il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, et qu’il aimerait que le temps s’arrête maintenant pour qu’il puisse admirer Drago Malfoy pratiquement nu jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Et puis le blond passa la main à l’intérieur de l’élastique de son boxer et le cerveau d’Harry se déconnecta, il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour retenir en vain le grognement rauque qui s’échappait de sa gorge lorsque le boxer de Drago rejoint son pantalon et sa chemise au sol.

En entendant le grognement du brun, Drago se sentit extrêmement fier de lui. Il aurait pu continuer à s’auto-congratuler, mais ses pensées furent déviées quand Harry se jeta sur sa bouche pour l’embrasser sauvagement. Drago fut étonné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements mais le fait que le brun prenait les devants n’était pas lui déplaire. Même s’il était trop habillé. Beaucoup trop habillé. Il s’apprêta à arracher la chemise de celui-ci mais Harry se baissa. Et embrassa le sexe de Drago.

Harry ressentit plus le tremblement de Drago qu’il n’entendit son gémissement. Rassuré sur ce qu’il faisait, il engloutit le membre du blond et s’appliqua à de légers mouvements de va et vient. Le Serpentard continua de trembler les yeux fermés et accrocha sa main sur une épaule d’Harry qui accéléra le mouvement. Drago laissa échapper une litanie incompréhensible tout en griffant l’épaule du brun. Harry utilisa une de ces mains pour maintenir Drago debout tandis que l’autre caressait ses testicules. Le blond rejeta tout d’un coup sa tête en arrière et jouit dans la bouche du brun dans un gémissement. Harry recula en toussant et rattrapa le blond avant qu’il ne s’écroule au sol.

Ils regardèrent pendant un instant, haletant, reprenant leur souffle, avant que le Serpentard ne murmure d’un ton saccadé :

« - Et toi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant avant d’avouer qu’il avait jouit juste avant Drago.

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir prévenu que j’allais jouir.

\- C’est pas grave… , répondit le brun avant d’ajouter, même si ça n’a pas très bon goût.»

Le blond éclata d’un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce et qui dura un long moment. Harry n’avait jamais entendu le vrai rire du blond et trouva qu’il ressemblait vraiment à son auteur. Pendant que le blond reprenait son souffle, Harry ne put s’empêcher de détailler son corps nu exposé. Drago surprit son regard et le sourire en coin réapparut.

« - C’était la première fois que tu faisais une fellation ? » demanda t-il

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

« - C’était très bien » dit Drago en ponctuant son argument d’un baiser chaste. Harry le retint et le blond approfondit le baiser, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun quand une sonnerie se fit entendre. *

« - Zut ! s’écria t-il en se mettant debout et en commençant à se rhabiller.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda le brun

\- C’est le signal que mon père va faire son discours de Noël. »

Le brun se dépêcha lui aussi de reboutonner sa chemise et de se rendre présentable.

« - Ça va je suis présentable ? demanda Drago

\- Oui. Et moi ?

\- Euh… tu devrais mieux reboutonner ta chemise. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur

« - Tu as une trace de morsure dans le cou » sourit Drago apparemment très fier de lui.

Le brun rougit en fermant tous les boutons de sa chemise et redescendit en premier, il chercha Hermione et Blaise dans la foule et les trouva au fond de la salle. Tous les deux le regardait avec un grand sourire…


	10. Chapitre 9

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

* * *

Harry se demandait si le simple fait de regarder la morsure qu’il arborait dans le cou, la ferait disparaître. Il se demandait si cela ferait aussi disparaître ce qu’il avait fait ce jour là. Parce que oui, il regrettait. Quelle personne de bon sens viendrait se jeter au cou de Drago Malfoy comme il l’avait fait. Et le problème c’est que justement il n’avait pas fait que ça. Il n’en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont s’était déroulé ce Noël. D’abord le bal et puis la réception chez les Malfoy. Il perdait la tête, il fallait qu’il se reprenne rapidement s’il ne voulait pas être chassé de chez lui. Et comment avait-il pu faire ça ? L’instinct avait complètement dépassé sa timidité et il en était effaré. Surtout ne jamais boire. Il ne savait pas de quoi il serait aussi capable saoul. Le pire ça avait été d’écouter Hermione et Blaise faire pleins d’insinuations qui finalement n’étaient pas si loin de la vérité que ça…

Harry poussa un long soupir. Drago Malfoy lui faisait perdre la tête et ce n’était pas bon… pas bon du tout. Au fond il ne savait pas s’il pouvait lui faire confiance, il était présent lorsque Diggory avait fait ce pari stupide. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi un pari à remplir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque quelqu’un frappa à sorte.

« Entrez ! »

Gabriel entrouvit la porte et le regarda avant d’entrer et de s’asseoir sur le lit d’Harry. Le brun fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se tourner vers son frère. Les yeux de celui-ci firent un tour de la chambre en désordre, du lit double, des murs remplis de tableaux et de dessins, et enfin des chaussettes sales qui traînaient sur le tapis avant de revenir se poser sur le visage d’Harry.

« - Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose… commença Gabriel avec un air désolé

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Harry en s’attendant au pire

\- C’est moi qui ai proposé le pari à Diggory. »

Harry fut surpris, d’une façon qu’il n’appréciait décidément pas. Il attendit que Gabriel continue et n’eut aucune envie de l’aider quand son grand frère commença à chercher ses mots.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je crois que je détestais vraiment que tu sois si proche de nos parents, et que j’avais envie d’une façon ou d’une autre de te faire du mal. J’ai vraiment été stupide.

\- Ça c’est sur ! » répliqua Harry qui pour la première fois de sa vie sentit une pointe acide dans sa voix.

Gabriel aussi fut surpris d’entendre le ton employé même s’il savait que c’était mérité.

« - Je te demande pas de me pardonner, je viens t’annoncer que je quitte la maison.

\- Quoi ? sursauta le brun, cette fois vraiment étonné

\- Je pense avoir trouvé qui est mon vrai père et je vais profiter de ces derniers jours de vacances pour parler avec lui.

\- Tu as trouvé qui… ? Comment ça ?

\- J’ai entendu une dispute entre nos parents hier, et je pense savoir de qui ils parlaient. Je ne préfère rien te dire tant que je ne suis pas totalement sûr. »

Harry resta bouche bée, et ne fit rien quand Gabriel se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il l’entendit farfouiller dans ses affaires avant que les marches de l’escalier craquent et que la porte d’entrée ne claque. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir triste, ou content. Ils n’avaient jamais eu une vraie relation fraternelle. Tout ce qui avait caractérisé sa relation avec son frère était l’indifférence. Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer ça à ses parents quand ils rentreraient. Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée résonna. Harry descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Un très bel homme se tenait devant, il devait avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux d’un noir de jais, des yeux gris profonds, il était habillé dans un style très décalé avec la prestance qu’imposait sa personne. L’inconnu était vêtu d’un jean, d’une chemise blanche et d’une veste en cuir. Pendant qu’Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette apparition, l’inconnu parla d’une voix rauque et cassée :

« - Je suis bien chez les Potter ?

\- Oui mais mes parents ne sont pas là.

\- Tu t’appelles Gabriel non ?

\- Non je suis Harry.

\- Ah... » répondit l’homme avec un pointe de culpabilité dans les yeux.

Harry se demanda comment un inconnu pouvait ressentir de la culpabilité en apprenant son nom.

« - Je peux prendre un message ?

\- Tu diras juste à ton père que Sirius voulait le voir et qu’il faudrait sérieusement qu’il pense à répondre à ses hiboux finit-il en riant.

\- D’accord je lui dirais. »

Il referma la porte tandis que _Sirius_ remontait l’allée de leur maison et disparaissait en transplanant. C’était vraiment un drôle de prénom quand même « Sirius ». Et c’est au moment où Harry posait son pied sur la troisième marche, qu’il se rendit compte que Sirius n’était vraiment pas un prénom courant, donc l’inconnu ne pouvait être que LE Sirius. Sirius Black, celui que son père avait vendu à ses parents. Dans ce cas pourquoi venait-il frapper à sa porte ? Et surtout pourquoi riait-il sur le fait que son père ne répondait pas à ses hiboux…? Il hésita à se frapper la tête contre le mur pour l’avoir laisser partir sans le questionner. Finalement il abandonna cet élan d’elfe de maison et remonta dans sa chambre. Arrivé à la cinquième marche il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir avec un écho de voix qui annonçait que ces parents étaient de retour. Il redescendit les marches et les accueillit avec un bonjour.

« - Bonjour Harry ! répondit sa mère en lui souriant, Où est ton frère ? Encore dans sa chambre je parie. »

Harry déglutit, il avait oublié qu’il devait aussi faire part du départ de Gabriel à ses parents.

« Euh… en fait il faudrait que je vous parle » déclara t-il

Son père qui jusque là n’avait pas levé les yeux de la paperasse qu’il avait dans les mains, fixa longuement Harry et lui fit signe de se rendre dans son salon. Une fois tout le monde installé confortement, il lâcha la bombe :

« - Gabriel est parti.

\- Parti ? Comment ça ? demanda sa mère

\- Il m’a dit qu’il quittait la maison. »

Sa mère inspira un grand coup comme pour digérer la nouvelle, son père lui avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, l’air triste.

« - Il t’a dit pourquoi ? demanda t-il

\- Il vous a entendus vous disputer et qu’il avait compris qui était son vrai père. Il compte passer les derniers jours de vacances avec lui. »

Un long silence s’installa avant que son père ne le brise

« Finalement c’est peut être une bonne chose pour lui de savoir »

Sa mère hocha la tête lentement avant de reprendre un peu du courage en expliquant que cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’allait pas revenir. Harry se demanda s’il avait le droit de demander une explication. Il était quand même curieux. Finalement il changea d’avis en se disant qu’il demanderait à Gabriel… avant de se rappeler qu’il était furieux contre Gabriel pour le pari…

« Autre chose Harry ? le fit sursauter son père

\- Euh oui… un certain Sirius est passé à la maison, il a dit que tu devrais répondre à ses hiboux.

\- D’accord ».

Harry allait tourner les talons mais cette fois la curiosité et le ressentiment envers son père quant à son homophobie était trop fort.

« - Ce Sirius c’est le Sirius Black que tu as vendu à ses parents parce qu’il était homosexuel ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s’étonna son père

\- Alors c’est vrai !! s’énerva le brun en haussant la voix, tu as vendu ton meilleur ami juste parce qu’il aimait les hommes ! Tu as balayé des années d’amitié juste parce qu’il était différent ?! Et c’est ça que tu vas faire avec moi ? Tu veux aussi que je fasse ma valise et que je disparaisse de ta petite vie tranquille parce que sinon je risquerais de tenir ton image de sauveur des sang-purs ? »

Sa mère écarquillait les yeux devant ce soudain élan de colère. Et Harry se rendit compte que c’était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu’il se mettait vraiment en colère. La première fois que quelque chose lui déplaisait vraiment, la première fois qu’il avait vraiment l’impression de subir une injustice. Il fixa son père et vit avec dégoût de la fierté dans ses yeux. Sans doute retrouvait-il enfin un peu de lui dans cet adolescent en colère qui hurlait dans son salon. Harry soupira déçu, si c’est juste ce que son père attendait, qu’il se mette en colère pour qu’il puisse enfin découvrir qu’il avait un deuxième fils… Le brun tourna les talons et monta les marches quatre à quatre, il prit sa valise et commença à la remplir, il ne fit pas attention à son père qu’il le suivait et ne tourna pas la tête quand il l’entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« - Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Et bien vas-y parle ! » répondit celui-ci tout en continuant à faire sa valise.

Son père le regarda faire sans rien dire et puis finalement James Potter s’assit sur la chaise de bureau de son fils.

« Ça risque d’être assez long, tu ne veux pas t’arrêter deux minutes ? »

Son fils lui lança un regard noir avant de néanmoins s’asseoir sur son lit.

« Je t’écoute ».

* * *

_Aussi loin que James s’en souvienne, il avait toujours été ami avec Sirius. Ils étaient voisins étant petits, enfin les sorciers les plus proches. Leurs parents ne s’entendaient pas vraiment, mais ils étaient toujours contents de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de leurs gosses respectifs. Ils avaient achetés leurs affaires sur le chemin de traverse ensemble, ils avaient passés ensemble le quai 9 ¾, et ils avaient été répartis ensemble dans la maison Gryffondor. Sirius savait que leurs parents seraient déçus mais il s’en fichait comme de sa première chemise. James avait eu un peu peur mais finalement ses parents n’avaient rien dit._

_Et puis les années avaient passés et ils s’étaient liés d’amitié avec un garçon légèrement simplet nommé Peter Pettigrow et un autre discret et légèrement taciturne, Remus Lupin. James avait toujours trouvé Remus bizarre, pour tout dire il s’en méfiait. Sirius non. Sirius était toujours celui qui allait embêter Remus, qui allait lui poser mille et une questions et c’est celui qui découvrit son secret. Peter avait été horrifié, il n’avait plus parlé pendant deux jours. James avait failli en faire autant. Sirius non. Sirius avait prit Remus dans ses bras et lui avait promis que plus jamais il n’aurait à subir ça tout seul. Évidemment tout le monde avait pris cette innocente petite phrase au figuré. Sirius non. Et quand il leur annonça qu’ils allaient devenir animagus pour suivre un loup-garou lors de la pleine lune, James avait fait une crise cardiaque. Au figuré. Il avait tenté de lui dire que c’était insensé, qu’il était complètement cinglé, mais rien n’y avait fait._

_Ils étaient devenus animagus, et aujourd’hui encore James pouvait parler de la sensation grisante qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu’il se transformait. Il pouvait parler de la lune qui semblait rayonner encore plus lorsqu’elle était pleine et que le loup rodait. Combien s’était excitant de sentir responsable d’une créature capable de déchiqueter un homme en cinq secondes. Combien on était libres dans le parc de Poudlard quand tout le monde dormait dans son lit pendant qu’on explorait la forêt interdite._

_Et puis il avait eu cette porte à laquelle il n’avait pas frappée. Ils les avaient trouvés tout les deux enlacés, enchevêtrés, débraillés. Il avait ressenti cela comme une trahison. Oui, une trahison. Pas parce qu’ils étaient deux hommes. Non. Juste parce qu’ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et qu’ils ne leur avaient rien dit. Rien. Et pourtant quand Sirius expliqua, James comprit que ça durait depuis longtemps. Et ils n’avaient rien dit. Il avait l’impression que ces années d’amitié avaient été balayées en un seul grincement de porte. Complètement effacés. Il avait bien gardé le secret du loup-garou ! Alors pourquoi n’avait-il pas été assez digne de confiance pour ça ?_

_James avait ruminé pendant des jours, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu’il leur en voulait. Totalement. Bien sûr, il ne leur en voulait pas au point de rater une nuit de pleine lune. Mais assez pour ne faire attention et lâcher sans réfléchir le mot « homosexuel » en désignant Sirius devant Rogue. Il savait bien que c’était débile, il savait bien que c’était même con et totalement puéril. Et au moment où il l’avait dit, il regrettait déjà._

_James savait aussi que c’était pour ça qu’il y avait eu l’incident. Que Sirius avait révélé sciemment la nature de Remus pour que Rogue puisse s’en vouloir de chercher trop loin. James savait que ça allait mal finir, c’est pour ça qu’il était allé le chercher sous le saule cogneur… et peut être aussi pour se faire pardonner par Remus. Car Remus n’aurait jamais voulu blesser quelqu’un._

_Avant que Rogue ne puisse aller dire quoi que ce soit aux parents de Sirius, les maraudeurs le devancèrent. James alla leur apprendre la « triste » vérité sachant qu’ainsi sa maison serait le seul endroit sûr pour Sirius. Et c’est ce qui c’était passé pendant un moment. C’était vraiment des années magiques. Sirius et lui avait vécu sous le même toit, comme de vrais frères. Et puis il y avait eu Peter._

_Autant James avait ressenti les cachoteries de Sirius et Remus comme une trahison, autant Peter avait été un coup de couteau dans le dos. Les Black avait débarqué à l’improviste à la maison et avait trouvé Sirius. Heureusement son oncle s’était porté garant à son égard et plutôt que d’être « éradiqué » comme disait si bien Mrs Black, il avait été chassé._

_Au début pour conserver sa position auprès des Black, James n’avait pas vu Sirius et Remus pendant un moment. Ça n’avait malheureusement pas permis de sauver Regulus…_

_Et puis quand Lily était tombé enceinte, il se dit que le moment était venu de les retrouver. Sirius avait été transporté quand il avait su qu’il allait être tonton. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Gabriel était né et bien sûr Harry après._

* * *

James Potter s’arrêta là. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, évidemment son père pouvait toujours mentir mais ça semblait tellement véridique.

« - Pourquoi tu as envoyé cette lettre à Gabriel alors ? Disant qu’il fallait me punir pour ce que j’étais ?

\- De quelle lettre tu parles ?

\- Une lettre que tu as envoyé avant Noël quand tu as appris que j’étais homosexuel.

\- Harry, s’écria James, je n’ai jamais envoyé de lettre de ce genre. Bien sûr ça m’a déplu que tu sois homosexuel mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. J’ai tellement vu Sirius et Remus se battre avec les préjugés… je n’ai pas envie que tu passes toute ta vie à te sentir rejeté par la société. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Son père ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettre. Maintenant qu’il y repensait il n’avait même pas fait attention à l’écriture. Gabriel aurait pu l’écrire au fond cette lettre…histoire de l’enfoncer encore plus. Comme il savait si bien le faire… Une raison de plus que le pari pour être furieux contre son frère. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait… Il demanda :

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais aimé ? »

James releva les yeux subitement. Choqué que son fils puisse penser ça.

« - Comment tu as pu croire ça Harry ?

\- Tu n’as jamais rien fait avec moi. Tu as été déçu quand j’ai étais nommé à Poufsouffle. Tu te retrouves beaucoup plus Gabriel que en moi.

\- Gabriel me ressemble plus effectivement, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je l’aime plus. J’ai juste eu du mal avec toi parce que… parce que je me sens coupable.

\- Coupable ? » demanda le brun en ne sachant vraiment pas où son père voulait en venir.

James Potter se leva lentement et s’approcha d’Harry. Il leva le bras et toucha le torse d’Harry pile à l’endroit de sa cicatrice.

Et tout d’un coup se fut comme un flash, il revoyait tout. Il avait trois ans. Il riait au éclat, il avait une sensation de fourrure sur sa joue. Et puis tout d’un coup on le portait dans les airs et il s’appuyait sur quelque chose de doux et de soyeux. Il s’accrochait à des bois, oui c’est cela des bois. Et puis une forme noire lui bondissait dessus pour faire semblant de le manger. Et puis les bois s’animaient pour venir le sauver et il continuait à rire aux éclats. Et tout d’un coup une douleur dans sa poitrine, un écorchement, c’était atroce. Le noir et les bois avaient disparus, tout était rouge, rouge sang.

« On était avec Sirius, Remus nous avait dit que c’était dangereux. Quand on est sous notre forme d’animagus on contrôle moins. Mais on était tellement content de te faire rire, et puis je t’ai touché avec mes bois. Ça t’a ouvert la poitrine. Je suis restée pétrifié, il y avait du sang partout et je n’arrivais pas à réagir. Je restais là comme statufié. Lily est arrivée et a tout pris en main. Après ça Sirius a décidé que c’était mieux que tu oublies, et il t’a lancé le sortilège d’Oubliettes. Il culpabilisait autant que moi, c’est pour ça que tu ne l’as jamais rencontré, ni toi ni Gabriel d’ailleurs. Je suis désolée Harry. »

James avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tandis que sa main restait fixé sur la cicatrice de son fils. Harry avait imaginé tant de choses à propos de cette cicatrice, qu’il était presque content que ce ne soit que ça. Il s’y était habitué, et il avait plus le souvenir d’avoir beaucoup ri que de la douleur qu’avaient engendré les jeux.

« - Tu n’y est pour rien. Je t’en veux juste de ne pas m’avoir dit tout ça avant.

\- Alors on va rattraper le temps perdu ? demanda James avec un entrain qui semblait très enfantin pour un adulte

\- Bien sûr, sourit Harry, bien sûr. »

James Potter sauta de joie, en disant qu’il fallait absolument qu’il lui présente Sirius et Remus. Harry se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir une vraie famille.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de transition :) à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

* * *

Severus Rogue n’avait jamais rien attendu de la vie. Il s’était assez vite rendu compte que chaque bonheur était suivi d’une chute. Et que la chute était souvent proportionnelle au bonheur éprouvé. Il avait donc établi une règle toute simple qu’il suivait à la lettre depuis des années. Ne jamais se réjouir. Et étrangement cela avait plutôt marché jusque-là. Bien sûr il y avait des fois où la chute semblait quand même rude, mais il finissait toujours pas s’en remettre. Quand il y repensait, la seule fois où la règle n’avait pas marché c’était quand Lily l’avait quitté pour cet affreux Potter.

Oh, bien sûr il avait compris. Mais cela ne l’avait pas empêché de chuter… assez brutalement. Il n’était pas stupide et il savait que Gabriel n’était pas le fils de Potter. Il savait aussi que Potter non plus n’était pas stupide et qu’il le savait aussi. Pourtant aucun des deux n’avaient jamais rien fait pour changer la situation. Et Rogue ne pouvait s’empêcher de terroriser les deux enfants Potter, surtout celui qui était moins Potter que l’autre. Il trouvait ça puéril, et pourtant il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il lui en voulait de ne pas s’apercevoir que son vrai père était devant lui.

Aussi quand Gabriel Potter frappa à sa porte une semaine avant la rentrée, il appliqua la règle à la lettre. Ne jamais se réjouir. D’ailleurs il ne dit pas un mot. Il lui fit un signe pour l’inviter à entrer. Gabriel parla beaucoup, il expliqua comment il s’était rendu compte que James Potter n’était pas son père, comment il avait très mal pris la nouvelle au début. Puis il avait voulu savoir pourquoi, il avait une longue discussion avec sa mère, même si elle n’avait jamais voulu dire le nom du vrai père. Il avait ensuite réussi à comprendre lors d’une dispute de ces parents. Et il était là. Attendant clairement une réponse, une affirmation, un mot.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et fut surpris de voir qu’aucun son n’en sortit… C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il n’avait pas de répliques cinglantes ou un bon sarcasme en réserve. Il était complètement perdu, qu’était-on censé faire lorsque notre fils biologique frappait à sa porte ? Le silence se prolongea un moment avant qu’il n’acquiesce d’un signe de tête.

* * *

Drago regarda sa chambre d’un air morne. Ses oreillers étaient éventrés, ses draps déchirés, il avait cassé la lampe de son bureau et même une de ses vestes préférées. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui en ce moment. Depuis la fête de Noël au Manoir pour être précis. Ou alors peut être que son cerveau avait disjoncté bien avant ça ? En tout cas c’était à cause de Potter. C’était toujours à cause de Potter.

Pour être honnête il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu’il avait remarqué Potter. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de la première fois où il avait vu Potter, franchement qui aurait pu remarquer un binoclard timide, qui n’ouvrait pas une seule fois la bouche en cours. De plus un cadet d’une famille de sang-pur au rabais qui était à Poufsouffle ! Plus il y réfléchissait plus Drago se disait qu’en fait, il n’avait rien de commun avec Potter et que dans la vie normale il n’aurait jamais dû le remarquer. Et pourtant, il l’avait fait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi mais il s’était retrouvé face à une altercation entre Potter et son frère. Et il s’était rendu compte que Potter pouvait se mettre en colère, et que si incroyable que ça, il était très beau en colère, même très très beau. Cette découverte l’avait pour le moins perturbé et il s’était appliqué à observer chaque détail du Potter caché. Il avait d’abord fait tomber les lunettes du binoclard, de façon subtile bien sûr, pour se rendre compte que Potter n’avait pas des petits yeux communs mais des émeraudes qui vous donnait l’impression de lire en vous. Après ça il avait continué ses expériences avec entre autre, un sort de séchage pour les cheveux récalcitrants de Potter, un sort à sa penderie pour qu’il oublie ses affreuses robes trop grandes, et pleins d’autres choses qu’il n’oserait pas avouer en public.

Seulement il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il avait naïvement pensé qu’après avoir couché avec Potter, il oublierait le Potter caché comme il était arrivé et que son obsession disparaîtrait. Bon ok, techniquement il n’avait pas « couché » avec Potter mais leur rencontre au Manoir aurait dû suffire. Et pourtant Drago trouvait encore des détails chez Potter qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué. Et ça l’énervait. Réellement. Ce qui expliquait le désordre ambiant de sa chambre et la mort prématurée de sa pauvre lampe de bureau.

Il en aurait bien parlé avec Blaise mais celui-ci lui lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus depuis la fête au Manoir. Et ça lui ferait trop mal de confirmer tous les soupçons de son meilleur ami. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait presque évoquer le mot commençant par un « a ». Mais Drago était un Malfoy et les Malfoy n’évoquait jamais le mot avec un « a ». Ça se trouve c’était juste la distance et le fait que ça faisait une semaine qu’il n’avait pas vu Potter qu’il le rendait si bizarre. Dans ce cas tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était rencontrer Potter et là il se rendrait compte que tout allait bien et que tout était revenu normal. Oui, c’était exactement ce qu’il allait faire.

* * *

Harry regarda ce qui était autrefois son salon et se rendit compte que le fouillis de papiers cadeaux, le sapin échoué au sol, les restes de nourriture et les verres à moitié vides, étaient une des choses les plus heureuses qu’il est vécu dans cette maison.

« - Et Harry tu rêvasses ou quoi ? Je t’attends pour ta revanche aux échecs ! 

\- J’arrive Monsieur... Remus ! » répondit-il en riant

Sirius et Remus étaient arrivés hier soir et ils avaient passé la soirée à réveillonner. Une semaine après Noël ! C’était aussi fou qu’amusant et Harry n’avait jamais vu ses parents aussi contents… et aussi bourrés d’ailleurs. Après avoir fait une bataille de boules de neiges dans le jardin, son père et Sirius Black avaient pariés qu’aucun des deux ne seraient capable de se jeter nu dans la neige. Hélas pour l’intégrité du cerveau d’Harry, les deux avaient gagnés. Pendant ce temps Remus et sa mère finissaient tous les restes de cadavre de bouteilles qui traînaient dans le salon. Mais ce qui l’avait fait le plus rire c’est quand Gabriel était revenu.

Son frère pensait naïvement que tout le monde dormait, il avait donc ouvert la porte discrètement en essayant de se faufiler silencieusement vers l’escalier. Manque de pot, il s’était pris les pieds dans un morceau du sapin et s’était étalé de tout son long dans l’entrée. C’est Harry qu’il l’avait trouvé par terre, essayant de se débarrasser des épines vertes. Il n’avait jamais autant rit, enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il voit la tête de Gabriel une fois entré dans le salon où ses parents et leurs meilleurs amis étaient endormis au milieu du capharnaüm monstrueux.

Après avoir rangé d’un coup de sort le bazar ambiant et avoir recouverts d’une couverture les quatre adultes en crise d’adolescence, ils montèrent tous les deux pour se coucher. Au moment où Gabriel allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, Harry ne put s’empêcher de demander :

« - Tu reviens à la maison ou tu es juste de passage ?

\- Je reviens à la maison mais je passerais sûrement du temps avec mon père aussi de temps en temps.

\- Tu l’as bien retrouvé alors ?

\- Oui » sourit Gabriel.

Et après lui avoir promis de tout expliquer demain, Gabriel referma la porte de sa chambre. Harry se dit que c’était le meilleur Noël qu’il n’avait jamais passé. Il s’enferma dans sa chambre et ouvrit à Hedwidge qui frappait carreau. La chouette s’envola sur le bureau et tendit sa patte sur laquelle était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Le brun déroula le mot et fut surpris de l’écriture fine et soignée qui n’avait rien à voir avec les pattes de mouche d’Hermione, ni l’écriture énorme de Ron.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir te balader sur le chemin de Traverse avec moi jeudi ?_

_Drago_

Drago Malfoy lui écrivait. Et en plus il lui demandait de se balader avec lui. C’était un rencart ? Ou un moyen pour discuter de ce qui c’était passé la dernière fois ?

Jeudi était après-demain, enfin vu l’heure c’était demain. Harry poussa un gros soupir, et décida qu’il se prendrait la tête avec cette lettre après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et c’est ainsi qu’il s’endormit en pensant à Drago Malfoy.


	12. Chapitre 11

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

* * *

« - Et alors ?

\- Et bien il m’a à peu près expliqué comment s’était déroulé sa rencontre avec Mère, leurs années d’études et comment ils s’étaient retrouvés … et bien à coucher ensemble. » 

Harry était légèrement perturbé. Imaginer sa mère couchant avec son meilleur ami sans réfléchir aux conséquences était perturbant. Mais c’est vrai qu’en la regardant maintenant assise sur le canapé avec son mari, Sirius et Remus à se passer les comprimés d’aspirines et le verre de potion anti-gueule de bois s’était presque plausible. Les trois adultes adolescents avaient dormis toute la journée du mercredi pour se réveiller le soir et décider que c’était parfait pour refaire la fête une autre nuit de suite. Ce qui avait accessoirement empêché Gabriel et Harry de fermer l’œil de la nuit à cause de la chanson « Petit Papa Noël » qui résonnait en boucle dans le salon. Mais ça avait au moins permis à Harry et Gabriel de se plaindre de leurs parents et ainsi de se rapprocher.

« - Et donc il était au courant que Mère était enceinte ?

\- Oui. »

Et Gabriel lui expliqua le reste de l’histoire.

« - C’est quand même bizarre, t’imagines maintenant que t’auras cours de potions tu te diras, j’ai cours avec mon père ! » rigola Harry

Gabriel lui frappa l’arrière du crâne et se mit à rire :

« - Pas du tout je l’appellerai Papa-2 je trouve que ça sonne super bien ! 

\- Les enfants moins forts ! On a mal au crâne ! s’offusqua James Potter

\- Tant mieux, ça vous apprendra à nous empêcher de dormir ! répliqua Harry en riant plus fort.

\- D’ailleurs Harry, tu n’avais pas rendez-vous avec tes amis sur le chemin de traverse ? Tu n’es pas en retard ? » se demanda Lily

Et là, ça fit tilt. Chemin de traverse – Drago Malfoy – en retard. Pu**** !!! Harry se leva d’un bond, et couru jusqu’à sa chambre, il attrapa la première chemise venue, le premier pantalon, se coiffa d’un coup de peigne et quitta la maison en vitesse pour transplaner vers le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Drago Malfoy détestait les retards. A la rigueur il supportait les dix minutes de battement de la technique « je me fais attendre ». Mais juste _à la rigueur_. Dans l’absolu, il détestait les retards et encore plus, les _gens_ en retard ! Lui s’était préparé deux heures avant l’heure du rendez-vous, en prenant le temps de choisir sa plus belle chemise, son plus beau pantalon et en mettant un soin particulier à coiffer ses cheveux. Il avait ensuite pris tous son temps pour transplaner vers l’entrée du chemin de traverse et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous en flânant.

Mais là, cela faisait trois quarts d’heure qu’il attendait Potter. Oui, trois quarts d’heure. D’ailleurs il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était encore ici à attendre. C’était évident que Potter lui avait posé un lapin. Un lapin ! À lui Drago Malfoy ! C’était encore plus détestable que d’être en retard. Et pourtant Drago détestait _vraiment_ les retards. Au moment où il s’apprêtait à repartir, il entendit le « plop » caractéristique d’un transplanage. Il se retourna pour trouver Potter complètement essoufflé, débraillé, coiffé comme s’il sortait d’heures de luxure, et irrésistiblement bandant. Tellement, qu’il n’écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu’Harry raconta. Et il fallu un long silence pour que Drago comprenne qu’il s’était arrêté et qu’il le regardait fixement.

« - Euh oui euh c’est pas grave… » s’entendit-il répondre. Pa-thé-tique.

Harry sourit et Drago oublia encore toute rationalité quand il remarqua qu’il avait des fossettes quand il souriait. Des fossettes ! Cet homme lui voulait du mal, c’était sûr !

« - Alors où est ce qu’on va ? demanda Potter

\- Je pensais qu’on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre au bar du vieux chêne ?

\- Ok ! ça ne te dérange pas si on passe devant le magasin de balais ?

\- Euh non. » répondit Drago étonné.

Un silence confortable s’installa pendant qu’il faisait le chemin jusqu’à la boutique. Deux mètres avant, Harry se mit à accélérer avant de coller son nez sur la vitrine en s’écriant :

« Regarde il y a le nouvel Eclair de Feu ! »

Drago était perplexe, où était passé le garçon timide et rougissant ? De plus il ne savait pas qu’Harry s’intéressait au Quidditch. Pourtant il semblait évident en le voyant sauter sur place, un sourire immense sur le visage que c’était pourtant le cas.

« - Tu t’intéresses au Quidditch ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Mais je ne t’ai jamais vu sur le terrain.

\- Euh… en fait j’y vais la nuit quand personne ne peut venir me voir voler. »

Drago souleva un sourcil d’interrogation :

« - Mais pourquoi ça ?

\- J’aime pas trop me montrer en spectacle… répondit le brun en rougissant.

\- Tu voles si mal que ça ? ironisa le blond

\- Pas du tout ! s’offusqua Harry, je suis même plutôt doué. »

Drago sourit, il semblait qu’Harry avait finalement un sens de compétition.

« - Très bien Monsieur Potter, alors suivez-moi, on va voir ce que vous valez ! »

Et il attrapa le bras d’Harry et transplana chez lui. Arrivé devant le Manoir, il se dirigea vers l’arrière de la bâtisse avec le brun sur les talons. Il s’arrêta devant une cabane en bois, l’ouvrit et en sortit deux Eclairs de Feu.

« - Et bien, je vois que les finances de Monsieur Malfoy sont au beau fixe !

\- Monsieur Malfoy c’est mon père, et oui ces finances sont au beau fixe, heureusement pour moi ! » répliqua Drago avec un sourire hautain.

Il tendit un des balais à Harry et s’élèva dans les airs avec l’autre. Il fut étonné de voir Harry le dépasser comme flèche en hurlant comme un dératé.

« Ben alors Monsieur Malfoy, on lambine ! »

Drago sourit et se jeta à la poursuite du brun.

* * *

Harry était à bout de souffle. Il avait passé l’après midi avec Malfoy à jouer au Quidditch, enfin une version spéciale du Quidditch qui consistait surtout à faire tomber l’autre de son balai. Il avait d’ailleurs arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s’était étalé dans la neige et le nombre de fois où Drago avait fait de même.

« Une pause ? » proposa celui-ci. Et Harry ne put qu’acquiescer, il était éreinté. Il remarqua en descendant vers Drago que celui-ci avait le nez tout rouge à cause du froid et il ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper.

« - Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le blond en rangeant les balais dans la cabane prévue à cet effet.

\- Tu as le nez tout rouge à cause du froid » sourit le brun. Il crut apercevoir un léger rougissement quand Drago lui répondit sur un ton méchant « Et alors ? ».

Et c’est attablé devant un énorme bol de chocolat chaud que le blond demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu n’as pas passé les sélections de Quidditch ?

\- Je te l’ai dis, je n’aime pas qu’on me remarque.

\- Mais, s’offusqua Drago, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que Diggory ! Tu pourrais sûrement être attrapeur.

\- Hum… je verrais peut-être l’année prochaine quand il aura quitté Poudlard. »

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa sans encombre et Harry ne se sentit pas gêné une seule fois. Sauf quand Drago lui fit visiter la maison et qu’il s’étala de tout son long devant le bureau de Monsieur Malfoy.

« Ça va ? demanda Drago

\- Oui, je crois que j’ai buté sur quelque chose … » répondit Harry en ramassant le petit livre noir à la couverture miteuse qui traînait par terre.

« - C’est à toi ? demanda le brun en examinant les pages qui se révélaient toute vides.

\- Non, répondit le blond, et je ne l’ai jamais vu dans le bureau de mon père.

\- Il a l’air très ancien, il ferait un parfait carnet à croquis.

\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux » dit Drago en souriant.

Harry le remercia et ils continuèrent la visite du manoir Malfoy avant de se séparer devant le perron pour que le Poufsouffle rentre chez lui. Ce qu’il allait faire avant que Drago ne l’interpelle. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de sentir le souffle de Drago sur ses lèvres avant que sa bouche ne se colle à la sienne. Pendant quelques instants il oublia où ils se trouvaient et s’abandonna dans l’exploration de la bouche du blond. Quand le blond se recula, il ne put retenir un léger grognement de frustation qui fit sourire ironiquement Drago.

« Passe de bonne fin de vacances Harry » déclara t-il avec une voix rauque qui fit frisonner le brun même une fois rentré chez lui.

* * *

Harry monta directement dans sa chambre et s’effondra sur son lit. Il resta là un moment en se demandant décidement si avoir rencontré Drago Malfoy allait ainsi bouleverser son état mental jusqu’à la fin de ses jours…

Il récupéra le petit livre noir et l’examina plus attentivement, il remarqua que la première page portait, en fait, un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé « T.E. Jedusor ». Tout en se demandant qui pouvait être ce Jedusor, il se décida à rendre visite à Hermione le lendemain pour parler de ces émotions contradictoires envers Drago Malfoy.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de publier ce week-end, alors voici deux chapitres d'un coup :) !

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retentit, et Hermione se leva de son siège. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes d’un air dédaigneux en regardant les deux imbéciles qui se battaient avec ses coussins dans son lit. Après avoir levé ses yeux noisettes au ciel, elle descendit les marches de son escalier pour se rendre dans l’entrée et ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un brun à lunettes bien connu qui semblait d’excellente humeur.

« - Harry ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire

Le brun perdit aussitôt son air jovial pour rougir et dire d’une voix hésitante :

« - Euh j’avais besoin de parler, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, mais je dois te prévenir qu’il y a un roux et un brun en train de se battre sur mon lit… »

Harry s’étonna :

« - Ron et Blaise ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ? répondit Hermione d’un air blasé, ils sont là depuis ce matin et ils sont infernaux ! ».

Pendant que sa meilleure amie ronchonnait sur l’utilité de sortilèges de protection autour de la maison pour empêcher des « parasites » de venir squatter « SON lit », Harry la suivit sur le chemin familier qui menait à sa chambre. Harry adorait la chambre d’Hermione, elle était toujours propre et bien rangée, à part une certaine pile de livres qui s’entassaient en général au pied de son lit. Les murs étaient jaunes et orangés et il y avait toujours une atmosphère paisible qui donnait envie de s’étaler de tout son long pour ne plus penser à rien. Enfin, normalement. Parce que quand Harry entra dans la chambre, la seule chose qu’il vit fut le désordre ambiant composé de plumes de coussins et de couettes renversées. Mais ce qui fit complètement disjoncté Hermione, ce fut la pile de livres, auparavant classifiée au pied de son lit, renversée dans toute sa chambre. Harry eut de la peine pour Blaise et Ron qui continuaient innocemment de se fracasser des coussins sur la tête pendant qu’Hermione s’approchait dangereusement du lit. Elle leur arracha les projectiles des mains et demanda « Qui a renversé mes livres ? » d’une voix lente et terrifiante.

Ron avait l’avantage de connaître la brune, pas Blaise. Et c’est donc sur un « C’est moi » innocent qui sonnait son arrêt de mort que le serpentard avoua son crime. Il s’en repentit beaucoup plus tard quand il se réveilla de sa chute à travers la fenêtre qui bien qu’amortie par Hermione dû quand même faire très mal.

« - Euh Hermione…tu as balancé ton petit ami par la fenêtre…

\- Et alors Ronald Weasley, tu veux subir le même sort ?! »

Ron se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et dit d’une voix enjouée dont on pouvait entendre les sonorités épouvantées cachées :

« - Tiens Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le brun sourit amusé :

« - Très bien et toi Ron ? »

Il passèrent un après-midi plutôt sympathique tous les quatre, même si Blaise avait tendance à s’éloigner subtilement de l’endroit où se trouvait Hermione… Et ce n’est qu’une fois rentré chez lui qu’Harry se rappela qu’à la base, il allait voir sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de Drago. Il s’étala sur son lit tout en se traitant d’imbécile, et décida de faire le point.

Tout d’abord, il ne savait pas ce que Drago lui voulait, et il semblait clair qu’après son aventure avec Diggory, il valait mieux être sûr de ce que les gens voulaient de lui… Ensuite et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu’il voulait de Drago Malfoy. Et tout cela l’embêtait réellement. Lundi, ils devraient tous retourner à l’école, et il avait peur que tous les instants magiques de l’après-midi d’hier ne s’effaçent d’un seul coup. Parce qu’au fond à Poudlard, il n’était que le binôme en Potions de Drago Malfoy, il n’était même pas censé se parler dans les couloirs. Alors qu’arriverait-il ? Le plus plausible semblait que Drago fasse comme d’habitude et qu’il l’évite pendant les heures de cours. Mais cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry, non, même pas du tout.

Il se retourna pour s’installer sous sa couette mais sa main buta sur quelque chose. Surpris, le brun tourna la tête et ses yeux retombèrent sur le carnet trouvé chez Drago. Il le prit dans ses mains et l’ouvrit à la première page, attrapa un stylo sur sa table de nuit et se mit à dessiner. Drago. Comme il l’avait vu hier, souriant d’un vrai sourire, pas celui qu’il affichait à l’école, celui du vrai Drago. Il s’appliqua à retranscrir les yeux légèrement plissés, les sourcils délicats, ses dents qui apparaissaient et même la lègere rougeur de ses joues. Après avoir fini, il l’examina attentivement, se trouvant particulièrement stupide de croire que le grand Drago Malfoy allait faire autre chose que l’ignorer à Poudlard… Au moment où il allait effacer le dessin, il disparut. Interloqué, Harry fixa longuement la page vide du journal, jusqu’à ce que se forment des lettres caligraphiées minutieusement.

_« Très joli dessin, qui est-ce ? »_


	14. Chapitre 13

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu’Harry était retourné à Poudlard. Et il s’était trompé, enfin un peu. Certes le grand Drago Malfoy l’évitait dans les couloirs, ne le saluant que d’un bref bonjour comme il le ferait avec n’importe quel binôme en potions. Mais au détour d’un couloir, à la tombée de la nuit, ou le matin avant le déjeuner, il redevenait Drago. Et ce n’était plus que chuchotement, frissons dans le dos, baisers volés, et le jeu de l’interdit. Il suffisait qu’il tourne à un angle de mur pour qu’une main forte l’attrape pour l’emmener dans une salle de classe vide. Il suffisait qu’il soit légèrement en retard à l’un de ses cours pour qu’il sente la respiration du blond dans son dos avant de se faire entraîner vers un coin sombre. Et c’était _grisant_. Étonnamment et intensément grisant. Et le plus étonnant c’est qu’Harry se sentait bien, mieux même qu’avant.

Le soir, il ouvrait son journal, griffonnait dedans les évènements de la journée et il se sentait vivant quand Tom lui répondait, il se vidait ainsi de son trop plein de stress et avait quelqu’un sur qui compter pour lui donner des conseils, et l’écouter déblatérer sur Drago sans que la personne lève les yeux au ciel. Il avait parlé du carnet à Hermione qui avait aussitôt décrété qu’elle allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les souvenirs conservés. Mais au fond, Harry s’en fichait un peu de savoir si Tom Jedusor était un souvenir, un être enfermé dans un livre ou tout simplement un diablotin qui se fichait de lui. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement, intensément bien.

* * *

Ron se sentait confus, il avait beau l’éviter, il finissait toujours par croiser Cédric Diggory dans les couloirs. Et c’était affreusement gênant. Parce qu’on effaçait pas deux ans comme ça, parce que c’était impossible pour lui, d’imaginer que la personne à qui il confiait tous ses secrets, toutes ses pensées, tout ce qu’il était, était capable de jouer avec l’intégrité de quelqu’un. Parce qu’il se sentait affreusement mal de ne pas avoir vu avant que Cédric était ce genre de personne, d’avoir été assez naïf pour croire que leur relation voulait dire quelque chose. Parce qu’il se sentait con. Oui, très con. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas lui qui avait poussé Cédric à jouer avec Harry, et ce n’était pas lui qui avait lancé le pari. Mais il se sentait con de ne pas s’être rendu compte de tout ça avant.

Hermione essayait de le déculpabiliser. Mais rien à faire, il n’y arrivait pas. Il n’arrivait même pas à haïr Cédric, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était baisser les yeux quand il le croisait dans les couloirs et vite s’échapper. Mais le pire c’était de voir Harry heureux avec Malfoy. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que, peut être, Malfoy aussi avait fait un pari. Hermione avait beau lui dire qu’elle pensait Malfoy honnête, il préférait garder les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci. Surtout qu’Harry disparaissait de plus en plus souvent avec le blond !

« - Alors, belle journée Harry ? 

\- Merveilleuse ! Et toi Hermione, ça va ?

\- Super !

\- Magnifique, tout le monde va bien … grommela Ron dans sa barbe.

\- Mais Ronny ! Arrête de râler, tu vois bien que c’est une magnifique journée ! » s’exclama le brun à lunettes.

Ron ne put s’empêcher de lancer un regard ironique à Harry en désignant les trombes d’eau qui s’éclataient férocement contre la vitre de la bibliothèque.

« Magnifique, effectivement »

Mais Harry et Hermione ne lui répondirent que d’un sourire éclatant, qui commençait d’ailleurs sérieusement à lui donner des boutons.

Il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et vit Neville s’installer brutalement sur sa chaise, le regard morne.

« - Tu as l’air fatigué, constata Hermione

\- Je m’entraîne avec Dumbledore, c’est super difficile… ! répondit le Survivant

\- Tu t’entraînes à quoi ? » demanda Ron

Neville marqua un temps d’hésitation, puis après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, il murmura « occlumancie ».

Ron et Harry se regardèrent tandis qu’Hermione lâcha un petit « oh ».

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Hermion regarda le Poufsouffle en levant les yeux

« - Mais voyons Harry, l’occlumancie c’est l’art de bloquer son esprit, chuchota t-elle

\- Mais bien sûr Harry, tout le monde sait ça ! renchérit le roux devant le regard courroucé de la brune.

\- En tout cas, c’est super compliqué, le professeur Rogue s’acharne contre moi depuis au moins trois mois. Heureusement je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis le retour des vacances il est presque de bonne humeur. »

Les trois amis s’échangèrent un regard de connivence et la brune se chargea de raconter à Neville, l’histoire de Gabriel Potter-Rogue. Après tout, le Survivant n’était pas vraiment le genre à dévoiler des secrets.

* * *

« - Moi je te le dis Blaise, tu n’es qu’un homme soumis !

\- Pardon ?! s’horrifia le grand brun, dîtes-moi Monsieur Malfoy, qui est-ce qui a attendu son rencard pendant trois quart d’heure ?

\- Il avait juste une demi-heure de retard, une demi-heure pas trois quart d’heure ! répliqua le blond

\- Ah oui, et que fais-tu de ta superbe règle « les rencards en retard, il faut abandonner l’idée de les mettre dans son plumard » ?

\- Enfin voyons, je n’ai jamais émis une règle aussi idiote ! 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai c’est moi en fait qui ait dit ça … »

Drago se frappa le front d’une main, devant l’air absolument débile de son meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi on se disputait au fait ?

\- Parce qu’Hermione t’as dit qu’elle trouvait moche ton T-shirt des Canons de Chudley et que du coup, en homme soumis que tu es, tu t’apprêtais à le jeter. »

Blaise regarda attentivement son T-shirt, il l’éloigna de lui, le retourna, le rapprocha pour finalement déclarer :

« C’est vrai qu’il est moche en fait ».

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez viens gros lourdaud, on va manger » déclara t-il, et Blaise le suivit en abandonnant son pauvre T-shirt par terre. Ils remontèrent le long des cachots et suivirent le brouhaha des Serpentards qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle. Pendant que Blaise, s’extasiait sur le fait qu’Hermione viendrait sûrement chez lui pendant les vacances de Pâques, Drago buta sur la personne devant lui. Il s’apprêta à jeter un regard noir au Serdaigle de première année qui avait osé le faire ralentir, quand il remarqua que tous les élèves s’étaient arrêtés.

« - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise

\- Je ne sais pas, attends on va voir »

Drago joua des coudes et de son autorité pour bousculer les élèves et voir enfin ce qui se trouvait devant. La première chose qu’il vit se fut le chat. Miss Teigne. Immobile, comme devenue une statue. Pétrifiée sur place. C’est après qu’il aperçu le mur et les regards effrayés des élèves autour de lui.

« _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l’Héritier, prenez garde »_

Rouge. Les lettres étaient rouges. Comme du sang. Il était sûrement en train de cauchemarder. Il essaye de se pincer mais rien ne changea. Et il regarda Blaise, interloqué.

* * *

Harry eut un flash, il regarda attentivement les lettres, leur calligraphie, leur forme, leur couleur. Et il eut un flash. Il avait dejà vu cette couleur, mais où ? Il se sentait mal, et plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus il avait mal au crâne. Justin Flint-Fletcher le regardait bizarrement.

« Tu te sens bien Harry ? »

Non. Il ne se sentait pas bien.


	15. Chapitre 14

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

* * *

La _nausée_ , du grec ancien _naus_ qui signifie « navire », est la sensation de mal-être et d'inconfort qui accompagne l'éventuelle approche de vomissements, et c’était exactement ce que ressentait Harry depuis l’événement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il avait l’impression d’être plus touché que les autres par cette horrible journée. Hermione lui avait dit que c’était parce qu’il était trop sensible, et c’était sans doute vrai, mais il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait oser faire une chose pareille.

Il en avait parlé brièvement avec Tom, celui-ci se rappelait qu’à son époque la Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte et qu’une élève avait été tuée. Néanmoins le coupable avait été arrêté et les évènements s’étaient définitivement terminés. Neville penchait pour une attaque intérieure de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas étayer cette hypothèse. Bref tout cela lui retournait l’estomac et il se sentait étrangement mal à l’aise.

En plus de sa nausée quotidienne, il ressentait un étrange vide, un flottement comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait, les cours, les amis, les escapades avec Drago, était étrangement lointain. Vécu d’un autre monde, ou par une autre personne qui n’était pas lui. Un flottement comme si cela s’était déjà produit et qu’il ne s’en souvenait pas. Un vide comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose d’important. Il se disait que c’était sans doute la fatigue dû à l’approche de la fin de l’année et des examens. Il révisait de plus en plus, avec Hermione et Ron bien sûr mais aussi avec Justin qui l’aidait pas mal en potions. La vie suivait son cours malgré le malaise constant qu’il éprouvait.

Heureusement sa relation avec Drago semblait aller au beau fixe et même Cédric Diggory avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs lorsqu’il le croisait. Cela n’empêchait malheureusement pas Ron d’être déprimé. Et c’est ce qu’avait remarqué les jumeaux Weasley. C’est ainsi, alors qu’il était assis avec son meilleur ami que les frères de celui-ci firent irruption avec des airs de conspirateurs.

« Dîtes les gars ça vous intéresserait de découvrir les secrets les plus cachés de Poudlard ? »

Ron leva un sourcil vers les deux jumeaux dont les yeux brillaient et ne put s’empêcher de lever les siens au ciel.

« Pardon ?

\- Allons Ronnie arrête de prendre tes grands airs ! s’exclama Fred

\- Oui Ronnie, alors tu en es ou pas ? renchérit Georges

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? » s’énerva le cadet, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné hors de la bibliothèque et Harry se dépêcha de suivre avant de se faire évincer.

Une fois arrivé dans un couloir désert, Fred sortit de sa poche un parchemin poussiéreux qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Les deux jumeaux pointèrent leurs baguettes dessus et avant qu’Harry ou Ron ne réagissent, ils clamèrent « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt, de petits traits d’encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d’araignée. Après quelques secondes de navigation sur le papier, des mots se formèrent à la surface : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter _La Carte du Maraudeur_ ».

Harry et Ron lâchèrent tous les deux un hoquet de surprise en voyant un authentique plan de Poudlard comprenant le château et les environs avec en prime des points minuscules qu’on voyait bouger accompagné d’un nom écrit en lettres minuscules.

Ébahi, Ron s’exclama :

« Mais qu’est-ce … Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ?! »

Les jumeaux lui sourirent très fiers en expliquant que la Carte était le secret du succès de leurs coups les plus mémorables.

« - On a du mal à s’en séparer, mais comme on quitte Poudlard bientôt et qu’on la connaît par cœur… commença Georges

\- On s’est dit que c’était le moment de passer la main. » termina Fred.

Ils leurs expliquèrent ensuite rapidement comment la carte fonctionnait et la rangèrent sur un « Méfait accompli ! ». Harry et Ron se lancèrent tous les deux un regard de connivence avant de s’emparer du trésor et de se ruer dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione avait une sensation bizarre. Un frisson dans le dos. Un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s’il allait arriver quelque chose. Plus elle avançait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, plus elle avait l’impression d’être suivi. Elle accéléra le pas et crut percevoir derrière elle un mouvement. Elle se retourna vivement pour surprendre l’intrus mais rien, le couloir était vide. Elle scruta attentivement les moindres recoins des murs mais dû se rendre à l’évidence, elle était sûrement trop fatiguée et elle inventait des choses.

Elle reprit donc son chemin tranquillement vers la bibliothèque quand deux objets non identifiés lui sautèrent dessus en hurlant un horrible « Bouuuuuuuuh ! » briseur de tympans. Ni une ni deux, Hermione sortit sa baguette et pétrifia les deux malotrus.

« Harry ? Ron ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous m’avez fait une peur bleue ! »

Elle regarda ses deux amis statufiés dans une position totalement ridicule qui relevait presque d’une mauvaise blague. Tout en esquissant un sourire en coin, elle annulant le sort en demandant :

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? 

\- On voulait te faire une blague déclara Harry

\- Ouais ! et ça a totalement raté ! Comment tu as réussi à nous stupéfixer aussi vite ? s’écria Ron

\- Je dégaine plus vite que mon ombre » sourit la brune

Harry se mit à rire en comprenant la référence moldue, et Hermione se fit une joie d’apprendre à Ron encore quelque chose qu’il ne savait pas.

« Vous me suiviez depuis combien de temps ? »

Et c’est là que les deux nouveaux conspirateurs firent part à Hermione de la découverte et l’obtention de la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Vous savez quoi, déclara la brune, on devrait faire la même blague à Blaise et Malfoy »

Et c’est quand elle vit que son sourire machiavélique s’étalait aussi sur le visage de ses deux comparses qu’ils décidèrent de vite se rendre au cachot.

* * *

« - Je te dis que c’est complètement stupide !

\- Pardon ? Comment stupide ?

\- Parfaitement ta mère n’est peut-être pas une sang-pur hyper conservatrice mais quand même ! Amener Hermione directement chez toi est une mauvaise idée.

\- Mais elle est merveilleuse ! Je suis sûre que ma mère va l’adorer.

\- Blaise redescend de ton nuage mielleux et pense à Hermione. Si ta mère s’énerve tu ne penses pas que ça peut mal finir ?

\- Mais non… enfin… je ne sais pas. D’ailleurs tu… »

Blaise s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarda l’air curieux le couloir devant eux.

« - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda la blond

\- Tu n’as pas entendu quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Ah. »

Le brun jeta encore un dernier coup d’œil et se remit à avancer en parlant de sa théorie comme quoi sa mère ne pouvait qu’apprécier énormément Hermione. Drago répliquait que même si elle pouvait apprécier Hermione, cela ne réglait pas le problème sang-pur.

Pendant qu’ils déblatéraient sur ce point, la concernée fit signe à ses comparses d’attaquer. Une fumée blanche commença à se diffuser dans le couloir et Harry et Ron commencèrent à pousser des hurlements désarticulés.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » paniqua Blaise en s’accrochant au bras de Drago.

Le blond, lui, leva un fin sourcil et lança un sort imprononcé qui fit disparaître le brouillard du couloir, et leur permit de découvrir les trois amis légèrement étonnés du peu de réaction de la part du Serpentard.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle » lança t-il, accentué par le mouvement de tête de Blaise qui venait corhoborer ses propos.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir déçu, pour une fois qu’il manigançait un coup, il loupait tout. Même malgré la présence d’Hermione.

« Bon c’est pas que, mais on était en train de parler de choses importantes, Harry on se voit demain soir ? »

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça et Drago repartit suivit par Blaise qui lançait des regards noirs à sa petite amie.

Un long silence s’installa dans le couloir avant que Ron ne déclare dépité :

« - On est nuls hein … ?

\- Mais non Ron, on manque juste d’entraînement, répondit Harry doucement

\- Parfaitement ! s’écria la brune, et vous allez voir si on n’est pas drôle ! Je propose pour notre prochain coup, chers amis, de se servir de la Carte d’une autre façon.

\- Quelle façon ? » demanda le brun

Et c’est quand Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois que celui-ci se demanda si sa meilleure amie n’aurait pas pu avoir sa place aussi à Serpentard.


	16. Chapitre 15

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

* * *

« Harry ! T’as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? » Demanda Drago vexé à son rêveur de Poufsouffle 

« - Pardon, excuse-moi, répondit l’intéressé, je sais pas ce que j’ai en ce moment, je suis toujours fatigué…

\- Mais tu dors la nuit ? » demanda Drago d’un regard soupçonneux

Harry éclata de rire. Le grand Drago Malfoy doutait de sa fidélité, c’était quand même incroyable !

« - Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Tu vas quand même pas retrouver Diggory ?

\- Drago… Pourquoi est-ce que j’irais retrouver Diggory alors que je t’ai toi ?

\- Oui c’est vrai ! répondit le Serpentard avec un relent de snobisme qui fit sourire affectueusement son petit ami.

\- Donc tu disais quoi ?

\- Je disais, Harry, est-ce que tu es toujours ok pour qu’on se voie ce soir après les cours ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. En plus Hermione m’a tellement harcelé le week end dernier que j’ai fini mes devoirs pour les six prochains mois…

\- Haha ! On se retrouve en haut de la Tour d’astronomie vers 21h ?

\- Ça marche ! »

Et c’est sur ses mots et un baiser furtif qu’Harry s’exclipsa vers la salle de métamorphose pour suivre son cours avec McGonagall.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, il partit rejoindre Gabriel pour que celui-ci lui « présente » son beau-père. Harry avait tellement peur de Rogue, qu’il essaya par tous les moyens d’échapper à cette présentation officielle… Malheureusement ses pleurnicheries ne firent, comme à leurs habitudes, que rire son grand frère. Et puis, il avait bien compris que pour Gabriel, c’était une façon de s’excuser de toutes les méchancetés qu’il lui avait faites. Arrivés devant le bureau du maître des potions, Harry se rendit compte que Gabriel était aussi tendu que lui. En fait son grand frère n’avait vu Rogue hors du contexte scolaire que deux fois, et il avait encore du mal à parler avec lui. Il respira donc un grand coup avant de frapper à la lourde porte en chêne qui se tenait devant eux. Ils entendirent doucement les pas du professeur avant de voir celui-ci apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte leur faisant signe d’entrer.

Le bureau de Rogue était étonnamment lumineux. Harry s’était attendu à voir un cachot humide et sombre, une véritable taverne de chauve-souris, mais bien au contraire, le bureau bénéficiait de deux grandes fenêtres avec vue sur le parc ce qui illuminait toute la pièce. Le bureau en lui-même était soigneusement rangé, et quatres fauteuils étaient installés près de la cheminée. Le reste de la pièce consistait en un porte-manteau et la porte d’entrée.

Rogue leur indiqua les fauteuils avant de s’installer sur le plus proche du feu. Une fois les deux élèves assis, un long silence gênant s’installa. Aucun des trois n’osait parler le premier. Finalement le professeur prit la parole :

« - Vous savez je ne pensais réellement pas que l’un d’entre vous allait découvrir la vérité alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… »

Un autre long silence s’installa, seulement coupé par les bruits de craquement de la cheminée. Harry leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui avait un air pensif et concentré.

« - Vous préferez faire comme si de rien n’était ou vous voulez avoir une place dans ma vie ? demande gauchement le frère aîné.

\- J’ai toujours voulu avoir une place dans ta vie Gabriel, seulement quand ta mère m’a expliqué que Potter acceptait de t’adopter, je me suis dit que c’était le mieux pour toi, soupira Rogue. C’était même assez facile, en fait, au départ. Faire comme si tout cela n’avait pas réellement existé, je ne voyais plus Lily, je ne voyais plus Potter, j’étais absorbé par mon travail à Poudlard, bref tout allait pour le mieux. Quand tu es arrivé, il n’a même pas été nécessaire que je lise ton nom sur ma liste… tu ressembles tellement à Lily que j’ai su directement qui tu étais. Je t’en ai voulu énormément. Soudain la plus grosse déception de ma vie était assise en face de moi, imperturbable, faisant comme si de rien n’était et attendant patiemment que je fasse comme si je n’avais rien remarqué…

\- C’est pour ça que vous étiez si euh …commença Harry

\- Pointilleux sur vos résultats ? Finit Rogue

\- Euh oui.

\- Bien sûr Potter, en plus vous, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez la même tête d’abruti que votre père.

Harry s’apprêtait à s’excuser platement avant qu’il ne remarque le regard malicieux de son professeur de Potions. Rogue pouvait faire des blagues… le monde avait vraiment décidé de ne pas tourner rond. Gabriel éclata de rire et l’ambiance se détendit immédiatement. La suite de l’entrevue, qui se divisa entre anecdotes croustillantes sur ses parents et questions sur l’enfance de Gabriel, permit, étonnamment à Harry de bien s’amuser. C’est donc d’excellente humeur qu’il quitta le bureau de Rogue, Gabriel sur ses talons.

« - Finalement il n’est pas si effrayant que ça ! lança Harry

\- Je le trouve même sympathique, sourit Gabriel

\- Quand je pense que Mère a dit à Mr Binns que ces cours étaient inintéressants au possible !

\- J’attends la tête qu’elle va faire quand je lui dirais que j’ai dit la même chose à McGonagall !

\- Tu n’oserais pas !? s’exclama le plus jeune

\- On parie ? » lança effrontement Gabriel

Et c’est avec un grand sourire qu’Harry serra la main de son frère en fixant le pari sur deux semaines de vaisselle pendant les prochaines vacances. Gabriel invita ensuite Harry à dîner avec lui :

« - Non désolé je ne peux pas, j’ai un … rendez-vous.

\- Un rencard ! Avec qui ? » demanda Gabriel avec un sourire en coin

Harry hésita. Au fond, il avait toujours un peu peur que son grand frère ne se paye sa tête une fois encore. Il espérait de tout cœur que les moments qu’ils avaient partagés pendant les vacances n’étaient pas qu’une nouvelle façon de le manipuler. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir enfin une « vraie » famille. Mais il hésitait, franchement.

« - Euh … avec Drago Malfoy souffla t-il.

\- Malfoy ?! sursauta Gabriel et puis devant le regard déçu d’Harry, il ajouta : je suis juste un peu étonné, je pensais qu’il s’intéressait qu’aux gens pétés de tunes…

\- En fait on sort ensemble depuis Noël. »

Gabriel sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de répondre :

« Malfoy ne m’a jamais semblé sortir avec quelqu’un, j’avais l’impression que les gens se succédaient dans son lit, alors si tu dis que c’est depuis Noël c’est que ça doit être important pour lui » conclut-il.

Harry était étonné, Gabriel venait de lui dire quelque chose de gentil et qui, en plus, semblait vraiment sincère.

« Merci » souffla t-il avant de faire un signe à Gabriel et de s’éloigner rapidement avant que celui reprenne ses esprits et ne lui balance une méchanceté. On n’était jamais trop prudent, il l’avait bien appris. Il se dépêcha donc de retourner dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et se changer avant son rendez-vous avec Drago.

* * *

Drago Malfoy détestait les retards. Il semblait l’avoir déjà exprimé à maintes reprises dans sa vie et surtout à son petit ami Harry Potter. Aussi Drago détestait encore plus les retards quand la personne concernée était au courant de son aversion pour toutes formes de non-ponctualité. C’est carrément de l’irrespect ! Et tellement différent d’Harry d’ailleurs, qui avait très bien compris l’avis de Drago sur ce point. Oui, d’ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait qu’Harry lui avait promis de ne plus jamais être en retard…

C’était énervant, insupportable et... étrange. Ce n’est pas comme si Harry avait deux minutes de retard, non cela maintenant trois quarts d’heures que Drago l’attendait en haut de la tour d’Astronomie. _Trois quarts d’heure !_

Oui, oui trois quarts d’heure. Et on sait tout ce qui peut se passer en trois quarts d’heure : on peut se faire surprendre dans les couloirs par Rusard, se perdre dans le château à cause des escaliers, se faire attaquer mais surtout tirer un coup vite fait ! Oh mon dieu, que diable venait t-il de penser ? Harry tirer un coup vite fait ? Non et non, c’était stupide et totalement improbable. Oui. Totalement improbable.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’Harry avait un comportement bizarre. Il avait l’air exténué, des fois il ne se « rappelait » plus où il avait été quelques heures avant, et des fois il disparaissait pendant des heures. Si ça se trouve il avait un amant !

Drago commençait à paniquer, il se força à respirer plusieurs fois avant de se dire combien il était stupide enfin, personne n’oserait tromper le grand Drago Malfoy ! Personne. Enfin… presque. Une petite voix s’insinua dans son cerveau pour lui rappeler le nom d’un certain John. Et tout d’un coup, Drago se revit plus jeune, le cœur débordant de sentiments attendant patiemment sur un banc, un homme qui n’était jamais venu. Un homme qui l’avait abandonné pour un jeune homme beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus musclé, beaucoup plus riche. Il était resté presque une journée sur ce banc avant que l’autre ne passe lui expliquer combien tout était fini, combien il avait été stupide d’attendre quelque chose de lui alors qu’il savait bien au fond que personne ne pourrait l’aimer. Personne ne pouvait aimer une statue insensible, prétentieuse et snobinarde. En fait maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait c’était exactement ce qu’il était devenu pour donner raison à l’autre. Une statue de glace qui ne dévoilerait jamais ses sentiments parce que cela faisait trop mal. Oui, beaucoup trop mal. Peut être qu’Harry était comme John, peut être qu’il pensait que Drago était insensible et qu’il n’en valait pas la peine ? Non, non non. Drago se força une nouvelle fois à respirer fort. Une inspiration, deux inspirations, trois inspirations. Voilà. Il allait mieux. Harry avait juste du retard. Ou alors il avait oublié. Oui c’était sûrement ça … Ce qui était extrêmement vexant mais beaucoup moins grave que si Harry était en train de le tromper.

Drago décida donc de se rendre dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles dans les couloirs du sous-sol où il croisa Justin Finch-Fletchley et lui demanda si Harry était dans son lit. Après quelques minutes à attendre devant ses stupides tonneaux-gardiens, Justin revint en lui assurant qu’Harry était partie plus tôt en expliquant qu’il avait rendez-vous avec lui.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry le trompait, il en était maintenant persuadé, il allait donc rentrer au dortoir hurler dans son oreiller. En fait non ! Il n’allait pas laisser ce Miniscule crancelat avoir raison du Grand Drago Malfoy ! Il s’était déjà fait avoir une fois mais cette fois il ne perdrait pas sans ce que l’autre souffre aussi ! Il restait néanmoins une dernière possibilité : Hermione et Weasley. Drago se calma donc et décida que c’était la dernière chance d’Harry Potter.

Après avoir cherché dans tous les recoins où Blaise pouvait avoir emmené Hermione, Drago finit par trouver les deux compères à la bibliothèque où Ron faisait une tête d’enterrement devant une Hermione qui essayait de lui expliquer les cinq principes d’une bonne métamorphose.

« - Granger ! Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? s’écria Drago

\- Euh non, il nous a dit qu’il sortait avec toi ce soir, répondit la Serdaigle

\- Oui, en haut de la tour d’astronomie même, rajouta avec un sourire moqueur Ron

\- Mais il n’est pas venu !

\- Peut-être qu’il te trompe ! » commença à rire le roux avant de s’arrêter net devant la tête mortifié du blond.

« Il vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda t-il d’une voix faible

\- Drago, commença doucement Hermione, Harry ne te tromperait jamais. »

Et voyant l’état dans lequel était plongé le blond elle ajouta :

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, n’est-ce pas ? » sourit-elle

C’est là que le cerveau de Drago disjoncta. Bordel. De. Merde. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, et il venait de se ridiculiser devant ses amis. Lui, le Grand Drago Malfoy était amoureux d’un misérable sang-melé de Poufsouffle sans le sou. Son grand-père allait se retourner dans sa tombe… Mais alors cela voulait dire qu’il n’était pas une statue insensible ?

Oh mon dieu, si jamais Harry le trompait, il ne s’en remettrait jamais.


	17. Chapitre 16

* * *

CHAPITRE 16  


* * *

Harry Potter se réveilla lentement ce matin-là. Il se sentait mal, comme depuis plusieurs jours. Sa nausée quotidienne ne le quittait plus, mais surtout, il se sentait exténué. Il était allé voir Madame Pomfresh au cas où, mais elle n’avait parlé que de stress dû aux examens. Ça l’avait rassuré, un peu. Mais ça n’expliquait pas comment il s’était retrouvé au milieu du couloir du troisième étage la nuit dernière, juste devant les lettres écarlate qui rougeoyaient dans le noir. Pour être honnête, il avait peur.

Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait pétrifié Miss Teigne et écrit ces mots sur le mur. Pourtant… le doute s’installait. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qu’il avait fait ce jour-là, il ne se rappelait plus où il était mercredi dernier et surtout, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu’il faisait hier soir, hors de son dortoir.

Il ne savait pas à qui se confier, Madame Pomfresh pensait qu’il exagérait, Hermione était complètement occupée par les révisions des examens cinq mois avant, Drago lui faisait la tête parce qu’il lui avait posé un lapin dont il ne se rappelait même pas et Ron s’était trouvé un nouveau copain dont il ne voulait pas dévoiler le nom. Harry était perdu. Aussi, lorsqu’il croisa Blaise dans les couloirs après le cours de Métamorphose, cela fit tilt. Au fond, il pouvait en parler à Blaise, même s’il était toujours en train de rire, c’était quelqu’un d’intelligent. Il le rattrapa tout en l’appelant : « Blaise » !

Le meilleur ami de Drago se retourna, étonné qu’on l’interpelle ainsi en public. En voyant Harry, il sourit. Drago avait beau dire ce qu’il voulait, Blaise savait que le brun serait incapable de tromper le Serpentard. Harry se sentit rassuré par ce sourire franc et s’empressa de confier à Blaise qu’ils devaient parler de quelque chose d’important. Blaise voyant un peu de détresse dans les yeux d’Harry, lui proposa de se poser au sommet de la Tour d’astronomie.

Une fois installés, Blaise lui demanda :

« Avant toute chose, tu trompes Drago ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu sors ou couches avec quelqu’un d’autre que Drago ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » répondit Harry en se sentant insulté.

Blaise éclata de rire en traitant son meilleur ami de « gros parano ».

« C’est parce que je lui ai posé un lapin hier ?

\- Oui, et parce que tu disparais beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

Le regard d’Harry s’assombrit :

« Justement, Blaise, c’est de ça que je voudrais te parler ».

Et Harry lui raconta tout : sa nausée constante depuis l’événement du couloir et la pétrification de Miss Teigne, ses pertes de mémoire, sa fatigue et le fait que, des fois, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé à un endroit. Étonnamment, il confia tout à Blaise. Au départ, il souhaitait juste lui faire part de son angoisse, mais l’écoute du jeune homme le poussa dans ses retranchements. À la fin, il se tut. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Blaise resta silencieux un long moment. Son visage avait perdu de son côté rieur, il semblait plus sérieux, plus mature aussi. Une ride se formait au milieu de son front, donnant à ses yeux bruns, une nouvelle profondeur.

« Tu sais Harry, c’est un peu effrayant ce que tu dis… on dirait qu’on t’a envoûté ou lancé un sort. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait dire.

« Ça me fait penser aussi à autre chose… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon père était quelqu’un de très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui…

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas…

\- Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on a envie de crier sous les toits.

\- Je comprends. »

Blaise fit une pause, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait dire, comme s’il ne savait pas par où commencer, comme s’il hésitait à en dire trop. Le silence s’éternisa, jusqu’à ce que Blaise ne le rompe de sa voix grave.

\- Lucius Malfoy a toujours été quelqu’un de réservé et même si, comme chacun sait, il a beaucoup participé à l’ancienne guerre, ça a toujours été plus par « respect des traditions » que par véritable choix. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça, qu’il est beaucoup plus effacé maintenant…

Pour mon père, c’était autre chose. Mon père hurlait au monde entier, son choix de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’était sa gloire… ! Ma mère était plus modérée sur la question, aussi, mon père nous a quittés très rapidement après la fin de la guerre.

J’avais quatre ans. Et je le détestais. Il me parlait toujours de choses horribles que je ne comprenais pas, et je voyais dans son regard, cette espèce de folie sourde et enfouie… Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j’ai aimé ma mère à ce moment-là, quand elle l’a poussé dehors... Bien sûr, elle a toujours des idées très arrêtées sur les Sang Purs, tout ça, mais elle n’a jamais cautionné un meurtre, peu importe que ce soit un Moldu, un sceptique ou un sorcier.

Pourtant, mon père s’obstinait. Il revenait sans cesse à la maison, nous parlait des grands plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tout le tas d’horreur qu’ils faisaient subir aux Moldus qu’il rencontrait. Ma mère l’a heureusement chassé définitivement l’année dernière, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu pour la deuxième fois et que mon père a recommencé à venir nous bassiner les oreilles avec ses sornettes. Je me demande toujours comment il a fait pour échapper au baiser du détracteur et Azkaban… Enfin bref.

Ton histoire me rappelle quelque chose en fait… Je ne sais plus quoi exactement, mais je me souviens que mon père avait parlé d’objets très précieux gardés par Tu-Sais-Qui. Des objets ensorcelés par lui-même et qui avaient le pouvoir de répandre sa bonne parole partout, à travers leurs utilisateurs. Bien sûr, mon père disait que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait décider quand et où ces objets frapperaient mais… tu n’as pas acheté ou récupéré un objet nouveau dans un lieu bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

Harry devint blanc comme un linge, il se revit trébucher chez Drago. Trébucher sur ce petit journal noir miteux, échappé du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, ex-mangemort de son état.

_« - C'est à toi ? demanda le brun en examinant les pages qui se révélaient toute vides._

_\- Non, répondit le blond, et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le bureau de mon père._

_\- Il a l'air très ancien, il ferait un parfait carnet à croquis._

_\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux » dit Drago en souriant._

Le journal de Jedusor. C’était le journal de Jedusor qui empoisonnait son esprit. Au fond n’avait-on pas dit des centaines de fois à Harry enfant de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Jedusor était un inconnu. Et Harry déversait ses sentiments dans ce petit carnet depuis deux mois. Il n’avait été qu’un idiot, qu’un sombre et illustre idiot.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Blaise en s’inquiétant de la lueur de terreur dans les yeux du Poufsouffle.

« Oui… enfin non, mais oui. Je viens de me rappeler d’une chose très importante, je dois y aller ».

Et avant que Blaise ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait déjà disparu dans le dédale des escaliers de la Tour d’astronomie. Harry courut, du plus vite qu’il put, bouscula des élèves, et même le pauvre professeur Flitwick. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver au sous-sol, se dépêcha de dépasser les tonneaux qui marquaient l’entrée de la salle commune et arriva enfin dans son dortoir, devant son lit. Le journal était là, juste sous son oreiller. Il n’avait qu’une chose à faire, le prendre et le brûler. _Le prendre et le brûler_.

Harry respira un grand coup et souleva son oreiller pour regarder cette petite chose insignifiante qui pouvait causer autant de désagrément. Le journal était toujours le même, noir, corné, abimé. Et pourtant, il appartenait à Vous-Savez-Qui et n’avait qu’un but posséder son utilisateur. Harry l’attrapa, bien décidé à s’en débarrasser pour de bon. Quelle grossière erreur… Tom Jedusor avait bu beaucoup trop de Harry pour rester inactif. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

Cédric Diggory était quelqu’un de pragmatique. Il détestait que sa vie soit un champ de bataille. Il aimait les choses carrées, cadrées, précises. Sa vie avait d’ailleurs toujours été comme ça, il avait des ambitions, et il avait tout fait pour qu’elles se réalisent. Il avait une idée, il avait un but, il le réalisait. C’était simple et tout, lui avait toujours réussi. Enfin jusqu’à Ron. Pour être honnête, il aimait beaucoup Ron, ils venaient tous les deux d’une vieille famille de sorciers et ils étaient tous les deux pas très à l’aise avec leur homosexualité. Il aimait discuter avec Ron, il aimait embrasser Ron, il aimait coucher avec Ron. Enfin, ça, c’était avant Potter. Le petit et soi-disant innocent Potter.

Cédric savait qu’il aurait dû se méfier, déjà accepter le pari du frère de Potter avait été une bêtise, Gabriel était sûrement dans le coup aussi, il en était bien capable. Et voilà que maintenant tout le monde savait qu’il était homosexuel. Il avait reçu une lettre incendiaire de ses parents et il se doutait que les vacances de Pâques n’allaient pas bien se passer. Peut-être qu’il serait obligé de quitter sa maison, de se retrouver sans le sou sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui le grand Cédric Diggory. Il trouvait ça inacceptable, il en était malade rien que d’y penser. Et tout ça était la faute de Potter. Potter avait transformé sa vie parfaite en un gros tas de ruines. Un énorme tas de ruines.

C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que lorsqu’il avait vu que Potter quittait son dortoir pour se diriger seul dans les sous-sols du château, il l’avait suivi. Au départ, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait, mais plus il suivait Potter, plus il voyait sa parfaite nuque devant lui et plus il avait envie de la tordre. De lui faire mal, comme lui, lui avait fait mal. Il avait perdu son petit ami, sa vie et peut-être sa famille et tout ça s’était de la faute de Potter. Et Cédric avait envie que Potter le sache.

Aussi, lorsque Potter s’arrêta devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il saisit l’occasion et se jeta sur lui. Ce n’est qu’au deuxième coup de poing qu’il se rendit compte que Potter ne réagissait pas. Que Potter était inerte et avait le regard vide et vitreux. Il commença à paniquer, à se dire qu’il avait peut être tapé trop fort lorsqu’il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, comme si quelque chose d’énorme glissait sur le sol. Il pensa soudainement à Miss Teigne et au fait que peut-être le château n’était pas sûr. Il s’apprêta à s’enfuir en courant… mais c’était trop tard.

Cédric Diggory venait de remarquer deux gros yeux jaunes dans le reflet des lunettes de Potter.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INSTANT PROMO*  
> Je viens de publier une autre fic, c'est un two-shot Teen Wolf, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d’œil si ça vous tente :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

* * *

On avait retrouvé le corps de Cédric Diggory pétrifié le lendemain matin, devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, comme mort…

Une terreur sans nom avait agité les élèves de Poudlard et particulièrement les Poufsouffles. Quelqu’un avait osé toucher au grand Cédric Diggory, un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, mais aussi un des meilleurs élèves du château. Personne ne se sentait en sécurité. Si l’attaque de Miss Teigne avait été suivie d’une angoisse confuse chez les jeunes sorciers, celle de Cédric Diggory faisait remonter à la surface leurs peurs les plus profondes et les plus terrifiantes. Chacun épiait son voisin tentant de le prendre en flagrant délit d’agression, les amis s’éloignaient, les vieilles querelles ressurgissaient. Plus personne n’avait confiance en son prochain.

Et c’est ainsi que, malheureusement, Drago devint la cible favorite des quolibets, après tout, n’était-il pas le plus grand ennemi de Diggory ? Ne les avait-on pas vu se disputer de nombreuses fois, et même en venir aux mains comme de simples moldus parfois ? Peu importe où il se rendait, son chemin était parcouru de chuchotements, de regards en coin, et parfois même, on le suivait, comme s’il allait attaquer quelqu’un à la minute où on aurait le dos tourné.

Il faut dire aussi que sa famille ne jouait pas en sa faveur, tous passés par Serpentard, il se rappelait que son père se vantait autrefois d’être sûrement un des descendants du grand sorcier… que c’était risible aujourd’hui ! Il n’en pouvait plus, il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il n’avait pas vu Harry depuis trois jours. Il était soi-disant malade, mais Drago savait que ce qui s’était passé devait l’affecter beaucoup. Après tout, il était « sorti » avec Diggory, même si ça lui faisait très mal de l’admettre.

* * *

Harry était cloué au lit depuis trois jours. Il ne se rappelait pas, encore une fois, ce qui s’était passé. Il se rappelait qu’il avait discuté avec Blaise, mais de quoi, il ne s’en souvenait plus. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose l’empêchait de prendre le Journal de Jedusor et de s’y confier, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas les marques de coup sur son visage. On aurait dit qu’il s’était fait battre à plusieurs reprises. Son nez était cassé, il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, et sa pommette gauche ressemblait à une pastèque. Aussi, il avait fermé les rideaux de son lit et avait fait semblant d’être malade. Il n’avait pas bougé depuis et il ne l’aurait sûrement pas fait si Hermione n’avait pas décidé de venir le consoler pour l’horrible nouvelle de la pétrification de son ex. Justin lui avait ouvert la porte du dortoir expliquant qu’Harry n’avait pas ouvert ses rideaux depuis trois jours et qu’il les avait même bloqués avec un sortilège. Une fois que Justin fut ressorti, Hermione s’exclama :

« Harry ! Je sais que tu es là, derrière, et c’est absolument humiliant de parler à des rideaux.

\- Va t-en Hermione ! Je veux parler à personne.

\- Harry, je sais que c’est difficile ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, mais... »

Harry sursauta et répondit en coupant la parole à la Serdaigle :

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Cédric ? »

Un long silence accompagna sa question, avant que sa meilleure amie ne murmure :

« Tu n’es pas au courant ? Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu fais semblant d’être malade ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, il était sûr qu’il devait se rappeler de quelque chose qui s’était passé avec Cédric, mais quoi, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas Hermione lancer un sort et ouvrir les rideaux. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il s’aperçut du silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre, qu’il se tourna vers elle et qu’il rencontra son visage horrifié.

« Harry…s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix désarticulée, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec un air perdu :

« Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? s’étouffa Hermione

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

Devant l’air désespéré d’Harry, Hermione préféra se taire.

« J’oublie des choses, je me rappelle plus où je suis allé, j’ai eu une longue discussion avec Blaise et je me rappelle plus de quoi on parlait ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d’Harry et il commençait à suffoquer. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et l’aida à se calmer en lui murmurant que tout allait s’arranger. Elle le berça pendant un long moment puis, quand il fut calmé, elle guérit ses blessures avec sa baguette et tenta de le rassurer :

« Je vais chercher Blaise, et on tira tout ça au clair, d’accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et la regarda partir sur un dernier « tu restes ici, hein ? ». Il se sentait mal, pire que tout, il se sentait faible. Il lui arrivait des choses inexplicables et tout ce qu’il était capable de faire, c’était pleurer dans les bras d’une fille. Il se rallongea dans son lit et son regard tomba sur le Journal de Jedusor. Après tout, il n’y avait rien de mal à demander à Tom son avis sur tout ça.

* * *

Blaise était inquiet pour Harry, cela faisait trois jours qu’il n’avait pas réapparu, et cela, depuis leur discussion en haut de la tour d’astronomie. Vu le visage d’Harry à ce moment, Blaise était certain qu’il avait raison concernant les objets ensorcelés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Aussi, cela voulait dire qu’Harry était en grand danger.

Il avait bien essayé de soudoyer un Poufsouffle pour qu’il le laisse rentrer dans le dortoir d’Harry, mais celui-ci avait rétorqué qu’aucun Serpentard ne rentrerait jamais dans leur dortoir et surtout pas en ce moment. Blaise ne pouvait pas le blâmer… l’ambiance à Poudlard était nerveuse, chacun était sur ses gardes et tous les Serpentards étaient considérés comme des bêtes prêtes à dévorer la première proie qui leur passerait sous la main. Il trouvait ça injuste bien sûr, mais compréhensible, en période de trouble les gens se raccrochaient aux choses les plus simples : détester les Serpentards. Celui qui en faisait le plus les frais en fait, c’était Drago. Tout le monde le regardait de travers ou alors s’enfuyait en courant à son approche. Blaise trouva ça particulièrement drôle jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque que cela blessait profondément son meilleur ami. Ça et le fait qu’Harry n’était même pas là pour le soutenir.

Blaise décida donc qu’il était temps d’agir ! Il entra bruyamment dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ouvrit grand les rideaux en faisant fi du grognement qu’exprima le blond endormi au milieu du lit, et se jeta sur lui.

« Drago Malfoy, il est temps de se lever ! » hurla-t-il aux oreilles de son meilleur ami.

Drago se leva d’un bond et hurla des insanités à Blaise jusqu’à s’étouffer. L’autre attendit patiemment que la toux de Drago se calme pour prendre un air grave.

« Il faut qu’on parle de quelque chose d’important.

\- Quoi ?! demanda le pauvre endormi énervé

\- De Harry, et de ce qui lui arrive. »

Drago se sentit tout de suite plus réveillé et d’autant plus, quand il remarqua que Blaise avait vraiment l’air inquiet.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? » demanda-t-il apeuré

Blaise soupira avant de répéter à Drago tout ce que son petit ami lui avait dit en haut de la tour d’astronomie.

Un long silence s’installa suite aux révélations de Blaise. Drago avait l’air particulièrement ailleurs, aussi, son meilleur ami attendit patiemment qu’il digère la nouvelle.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu penses qu’Harry est ensorcelé par Tu-Sais-Qui et que c’est lui qui a attaqué Miss Teigne et Diggory ?

\- Oui, c’est les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé. »

Drago s’apprêta à répondre quand on frappa à la porte du dortoir et qu’Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l’air fatiguée et très inquiète.

« Il faut que je vous parle d’Harry » lança-t-elle.

Elle expliqua rapidement qu’elle l’avait trouvé dans son lit, le visage défiguré, et qu’apparemment, il avait de nombreuses et effrayantes pertes de mémoire. La Serdaigle se tourna ensuite vers Blaise pour lui expliquer qu’Harry savait qu’il lui avait dit quelque chose d’important, mais qu’il ne se souvenait plus quoi.

Drago qui avait pâli à l’évocation du visage tuméfié de son petit ami, croassa :

« Blaise pense qu’Harry est ensorcelé par Tu-Sais-Qui »

Blaise expliqua la suite calmement, en essayant de donner le plus de détails possibles pour corroborer ses conclusions.

« Ça semble se tenir… mais si c’est ça, il faut absolument aller voir le professeur Dumbledore directement !

\- On n’a pas de preuves, intervint Blaise, on ne sait pas ce qui a ensorcelé Harry, imagine que Dumbledore ne nous croit pas et qu’il décide que c’est Harry qui est fou et qui attaque tout seul les élèves ?

\- Mais… » commença Hermione avant de se taire. Blaise avait raison, il fallait d’abord qu’ils trouvent l’objet maléfique. Le mieux, c’était de demander à Harry vu qu’apparemment, il avait eu un sursaut lors de la discussion avec Blaise. Ils se levèrent donc tous les trois et se dépêchèrent de se rendre dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Seulement, ils durent se rendre à l’évidence, Harry n’était plus dans son lit. Un courant de panique agita les trois compères avant qu’Hermione s’écrit :

« La carte !

\- Quoi la carte ? » demanda son petit ami. Mais avant que Blaise n’ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione les tira tous les deux par les bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sans se préoccuper des regards mauvais que leur lançaient les différents élèves présents, la Serdaigle se jeta sur Ron qui était en pleine discussion avec Neville.

« Ron ! J’ai absolument besoin de la carte ! »

Ron horrifié qu’elle ose évoquer la carte du maraudeur en présence d’autant d’élèves lui fit signe de se taire :

« Mais ça va pas d’hurler ça comme ça !

\- Ron ! C’est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Puis se rendant compte que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était cinglée, elle baissa la voix et ajouta :

« C’est à propos des attaques et de Harry.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’Harry a à voir avec les attaques ? » demanda Neville qui avait tout écouté.

Hermione se frappa le front, elle avait oublié que Neville était à côté. Bien embêtée, elle se dit que de toute façon, maintenant elle en avait trop dit. Aussi, pendant que Drago et Blaise se rapprochaient, elle raconta brièvement toute l’histoire et expliqua qu’il fallait qu’il trouve et suive Harry avec la carte.

« Bonne idée ! » s’écria Ron

Et pendant que les trois autres faisaient des têtes interloquées, ne comprenant rien de rien, il sortit le vieux bout de parchemin moisi et agita sa baguette en déclarant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Aussitôt, le plan de Poudlard s’afficha et Ron et Hermione se mirent à chercher frénétiquement Harry.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?! » s’écria Drago qui en avait marre de rien comprendre, en faisant sursauter les deux amis.

Toute la salle commune se tut, surprise par l’éclat de voix de Drago qui se rappela soudain qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Hermione leur fit signe de sortir de la salle commune. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une salle de classe vide au même étage et s’enfermèrent dedans avec un sortilège de silence.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette carte ? demanda le Serpentard

\- Cette carte représente l’école et toutes les personnes qui s’y trouvent, on peut savoir où est n’importe qui, à n’importe quel moment » résuma Hermione.

Ébahis, Blaise, Drago et Neville regardèrent la carte plus en détails. Elle était magnifique, chaque couloir, chaque classe et chaque placard étaient représentés avec la plus grande attention. Les petits points qui parcouraient le papier, se mouvaient dans une danse étonnante. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des trois nouveaux initiés n’osa briser le silence qui marquait leur émerveillement devant ce prodige de la magie.

« Il est là ! » s’écria Ron, en les sortants tous de leur torpeur.

En effet, un petit point, parmi les autres, se déplaçait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, avec la petite étiquette _Harry Potter_. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la porte, bien décidés à rattraper Harry.

« Il tourne à droite » indiqua Hermione.

Ils accélèrent tous l’allure pour essayer d’intercepter le Poufsouffle. Au moment où ils allaient l’apercevoir Ron cria :

« Il est rentré dans les toilettes des filles !

\- Les toilettes des filles ? » grimaça le blond

Ils se regardèrent tous avec dégoût, sauf Hermione qui soupira, avant d’ouvrir la porte des toilettes devant laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés.

La pièce était grande mais sinistre. Il y avait six cabines en tout, fermées par des portes en bois bringuebalantes et qui avaient presque fière allure devant les lavabos ébréchés et l’immense miroir rouillé. Les toilettes étaient faiblement éclairées, mais ils pouvaient tous se rendre compte qu’elles étaient complètement vides.

« Il n’a pas pu disparaître ! » s’énerva Blaise

Mais ils durent se rendre à l’évidence, Harry n’était pas dans les toilettes et son point avait disparu de la carte.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

Ils s’apprêtaient tous à rebrousser chemin, Hermione, pensive, allait essayer de les convaincre de prévenir quand même Dumbledore. Ils auraient d’ailleurs pu tous rentrer tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais un rire sardonique résonna soudainement derrière eux.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euh.... peut-être que je vous ai oublié ... ! Mais promis, je ne m'arrête plus et je publie vite la suite :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

* * *

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à rebrousser chemin, Hermione, pensive, allait essayer de les convaincre de prévenir quand même Dumbledore. Ils auraient d'ailleurs pu tous rentrer tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais un rire sardonique résonna soudainement derrière eux.

« Pris sur le fait ! Quatre garçons dans les toilettes des filles ! Suspects en vue ! » hurla Mimi Geignarde en ricanant.

« - Mimi ! s’écria Hermione, tu nous as faits terriblement peur ! 

\- Mais c’était le but ! ils n’ont pas à être ici » expliqua le fantôme en désignant Ron, Blaise, Drago et Neville. Ce dernier se tenait d’ailleurs le cœur , se demandant pourquoi il se rajoutait du stress, en plus de celui qu’il avait déjà avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Drago, lui, tentait de réfréner le hurlement qu’il avait failli laissé échapper. 

« Justement Mimi ! C’était toi que nous cherchions ! » lança Hermione sous le regard médusé des quatre autres. Mimi Geignarde parut enfler soudainement prise d’orgueil.

« Moi ? demanda-t-elle, c’est vrai que je suis une personne extrêmement utile à Poudlard même si la plupart des gens ne s’en sont pas encore rendu compte ! Tous des crétins ! »

Elle continua ainsi son monologue sur les différentes catégories de crétins peuplant l’école et elle aurait pu continuer longtemps de se plaindre si Blaise n’avait pas fini par se racler la gorge.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle Mimi, mais notre affaire est de la plus haute importance » s’écria-t-il avec un grand sourire séducteur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil tandis que le fantôme paraissait rougir. 

« Oh, je vois, dans ce cas, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? 

\- Auriez-vous vu passer un garçon brun avec les cheveux en pétard ? 

\- Ah lui ! Ça fait plusieurs fois qu’il vient ici et qu’il emprunte le passage sous les toilettes ! J’ai essayé de le chasser plusieurs fois, mais il a fait comme s’il ne m’entendait pas ! Un vrai crétin aussi ! Une fois, il m’a même répondu un truc incompréhensible, mais j’ai bien compris que c’était un juron ! On ne me l’a fait pas à moi ! D’ailleurs, je…

\- Un passage sous les toilettes ! coupa Drago

\- Oui, le passage sous les toilettes, grogna Mimi

\- Excusez-le mademoiselle Mimi, il ne connaît pas les bonnes manières, reprit Blaise, pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce passage ? »

Ron et Neville se lancèrent un regard de connivence tandis que Drago fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. Mimi, elle, s’empressa de répondre au beau jeune homme qui avait l’air de s’intéresser à elle. Elle désigna un des éviers du doigt.

« Cet évier-là ne fonctionne jamais, c’est l’entrée du passage. Je n’ai jamais osé y rentrer parce qu’il y a un bruissement effrayant à l’intérieur.

\- Comment fait-on pour déverrouiller le passage ? demanda Hermione

\- Oh, il suffit de dire le mot de passe, ça ressemblait assez au juron du jeune homme que vous recherchez », déclara-t-elle en regardant Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Pendant que les quatre autres se regardaient en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le mot de passe, Neville, lui, examinait avec insistance le robinet. Un minuscule serpent était gravé dessus et il semblait fixer l’élu de son regard. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il crut voir le serpent bouger. Un sifflement s’échappa de sa bouche. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Blaise

\- Moi ? Rien, répondit Neville, c’est juste qu’il y a un serpent gravé sur le robinet.

\- Non, je voulais dire… tu as parlé Fourchelang non ? C’est du Fourchelang que je viens d’entendre.

\- Non, je… il n’y a que les … les Mangemorts qui parlent Fourchelang bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui, les Mangemorts, comme mon père, déclara Blaise. Et crois moi, je sais reconnaître le Fourchelang quand j’en entends. »

Neville rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Quand Voldemort m’a lancé ce sort plus jeune, il m’a en quelque sorte transmis une part de lui. 

Un silence hésitant suivit cette affirmation.

\- Pas volontairement bien sûr… mais c’est une théorie de Dumbledore… et donc oui, je parle Fourchelang.

\- Mais du coup, tu peux peut-être ouvrir le passage ? Après tout la Chambre des Secrets est contrôlée par l’Héritier de Serpentard, et Serpentard parlait Fourchelang ! » s’écria Hermione

Tous regardèrent Neville qui, décidément, n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention. Soufflant légèrement pour se donner du courage, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement en fixant le serpent. Il n’avait aucun mal à croire qu’il était vivant. Ses yeux le fixaient d’une lueur rougeâtre et sa langue paraissait bouger en sifflant. L’élu ouvrit la bouche et un sifflement désarticulé en sorti. Un grondement sourd sembla sortir des profondeurs des sous-sols de l’école, et lentement comme s’il ne voulait pas se faire voir, le serpent s’enfonça dans le tube du robinet. Un claquement sinistre retentit, et tous fixèrent bouche bée, l’évier disparaître pour laisser place à un trou béant et sombre.

« \- Bon ben ça c’est fait…, déclara Ron, qui se dévoue pour sauter ?

\- Vous allez entrer là-dedans ?  » demanda Mimi Geignarde

Les cinq élèves se regardèrent et Hermione inspira avant de déclarer solennellement :

« - Harry a des ennuis, c’est notre ami, c’est à nous d’y aller.

\- Et bien si jamais l’un d’entre vous meure, expliqua Mimi en se tournant vers Blaise, je serais ravie de partager mes toilettes avec lui ! ».

Et sur ces mots, elle s’envola dans un dernier rire sadique.

Hermione s’apprêta à sauter quand Drago la retint du bras.

« \- Tu es sûr ? Tu avais peut-être raison, il vaut mieux attendre un professeur. On ne sait pas ce qu’il y aura là-dessous.

\- Justement, j’ai peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à Harry avant qu’on ait le temps de trouver le professeur Dumbledore. Et Blaise a raison… on n’a pas de preuves et ça devient de plus en plus tordu. Il faut y aller !

\- Attends une seconde alors. »

Le Serpentard se pencha vers le trou et pointa sa baguette vers le fond ; avec un sort imprononcé, il lança des petites étincelles qui filèrent vers le fond de l’abysse. Tous purent les voir chuter lentement en longeant les parois humides de l’entrée de la Chambre. À un moment, le tunnel faisait un coude et elles disparurent. Neville lança alors son encrier qui ricocha sur les murs dans un bruit sonore et qu’on entendit distinctement s’écraser en bas quelques minutes plus tard. Les élèves attendirent patiemment que quelque chose se produise… Comme rien ne semblait venir, Hermione sauta dans le tunnel avec un regard de défi vers Drago. Ron la suivit ainsi que Neville. Blaise soupira, « ce qu’on ne ferait pas pour des Gryffondors ! », avant de lui aussi disparaître dans la noirceur de Poudlard. Drago resta seul au bord du gouffre. Il le savait depuis longtemps, il n’avait jamais été courageux et il ne le serait jamais. Il n’était pas un héros, il ne l’avait jamais été ; il était plutôt de ceux qui suivent les évènements, ceux qui se laissent porter et qui se retrouvent dans un camp sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi ils étaient arrivés là. Seulement, il aimait Harry, il avait beau le nier haut et fort, il était amoureux de Harry et laisser les autres le sauver pendant qu’il attendrait patiemment hors du tunnel était intolérable. Aussi, il pesta contre les Poufsouffles en détresse et rejoint les autres en bas. 

La chute fut longue, Hermione crut que ses oreilles allaient s’arracher tellement elle descendait rapidement. Elle chutait rapidement serait d’ailleurs plus exact. Elle put voir distinctement un sol dur et sale avant de s’écraser lamentablement dessus. Elle se dépêcha de se relever en entendant Ron dégringoler dans le puits, se cala contre une des parois de pierre qui ornait la salle où ils avaient atterri et inspecta les lieux pendant que les deux Gryffondors s’écrasaient l’un sur l’autre. En attendant les deux autres, elle remarqua que le sol était jonché de petits ossements et distingua avec frayeur une forme sombre et courbe au loin. Alors que Ron commençait à se plaindre bruyamment de sa chute, elle lui intima de se taire et indiqua silencieusement la forme inconnue qui trônait plus loin. Drago, tout juste remis de la descente, sortit en premier sa baguette, vite suivi par les autres. Ils avancèrent de concert, Drago et Hermione devant, les trois autres derrière. Arrivé devant l’énorme danger posé au milieu de l’entrée de la Chambre, ils purent constater, soulagés, que c’était une peau vert vif, mais morte. 

« \- Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ? demanda Ron

\- On dirait une mue de serpent constata Neville.

\- Mon dieu… la taille de ce serpent ! s’écria Blaise, je ne savais pas qu’il existait un serpent aussi grand ! »

Hermione avait pâli, Drago aussi. Il n’y avait qu’eux deux qui savaient exactement quel type de serpent pouvait être aussi grand et ainsi, quel type de danger ils allaient devoir affronter plus loin ; et ce n’est que lorsque Neville demanda ce qu’ils avaient qu’Hermione prit la parole pour prononcer le mot _basilic_.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic entre dans une phase plus active, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

* * *

_Hermione avait p_ _â_ _li, Drago aussi. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui savaient exactement quel type de serpent pouvait être aussi grand et ainsi, quel type de danger ils allaient devoir affronter plus loin ; et ce n'est que lorsque Neville demanda ce qu'ils avaient qu'Hermione prit la parole pour prononcer le mot_ basilic.

Blaise se stoppa net, les deux autres par contre n’avaient pas réellement l’air de comprendre… Hermione se chargea de leur ouvrir les yeux :

« - Le Basilic peut atteindre près de 15 mètres de long, il peut vivre très longtemps et il est surnommé le « roi des serpents ». Le problème, c’est que s’il y a une mue ici, c’est qu’il y en a sûrement un vivant plus loin. 

\- Et alors ? demanda Ron, il doit sûrement être lent s’il est aussi grand.

\- Le problème Ron, continua Hermione qui n’aimait pas être interrompue, c’est que si tu croises le regard du Basilic, tu meures.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- C’est pour ça que Cédric Diggory a été pétrifié ! Il a dû croiser le Basilic ! s’écria Blaise

\- Mais il n’est pas mort, Cédric… et Miss Teigne non plus. » remarqua Drago.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, avant qu’Hermione ne pousse un cri :

« - De l’eau ! Il y avait de l’eau, le jour où Miss Teigne a disparu ! Elle a dû voir le reflet du Basilic et pas le Basilic directement. »

Tous acquiescèrent à cette déclaration et se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir continuer alors qu’il savait que le Basilic se cachait sûrement dans un recoin plus loin…

Après quelques minutes d’un silence plus que pesant, Ron s’exclama :

« Bon ! qu’est-ce qu’on attend ! Notre meilleur ami est en danger aux prises avec un sort de Vous-savez-qui et un serpent géant. Il n’y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s’élança le long du tunnel. Neville fut le premier à le suivre, après tout Voldemort, il connaissait. Blaise et Hermione, main dans la main, complétèrent le duo. Une fois encore, Drago resta en arrière ; il regarda les autres s’éloigner et leurs pas résonner dans le couloir. Comment arrivaient-ils tous à trouver le courage de continuer ? Ok, il y en avait deux qui étaient chez Gryffondor, dont un élu, mais les autres n’étaient-ils pas des Serpentards et des Serdaigles ? Mais surtout n’étaient-ils pas, comme lui, effrayés par la possibilité très probable de mourir ? On avait beau dire que l’amour donne des ailes, et que l’on peut tout subir par amour, Drago savait que c’était faux. Malgré le fait qu’il aimait Harry, il était un être égoïste qui n’avait aucune envie de mourir. La seule chose qui le poussa à rattraper les autres, c’est qu’il n’avait pas envie qu’ils s’en rendent compte.

Leurs pas résonnaient de façon brutale dans le tunnel sans fin qu’ils arpentaient en silence. À chaque bruit suspect, ils se figeaient et fermaient rapidement les yeux. Le tunnel semblait infini, il n’arrêtait pas de tourner, sans jamais s’arrêter…

Drago pouvait voir le visage pâle de chacun de ses camarades, et malgré le relatif entrain dont Ron avait fait preuve en s’élançant dans le couloir, le Serpentard remarquait très clairement la peur envahir son visage. Ils avaient tous peur. Ils étaient tous terrifiés. Ils avaient tous envie de voir le bout du tunnel, mais redoutaient terriblement ce qu’ils trouveraient au bout.

Enfin, un mur apparut devant eux sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Les regards se tournèrent vers Neville qui s’approcha et n’eut aucun mal à imaginer que ces horribles sculptures serties de grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient réelles. Il ouvrit la bouche et un sifflement rauque s’en échappa. Dans un grondement sinistre, le mur s’ouvrit en deux pour laisser place à l’entrée d’une longue salle faiblement éclairée. Tout semblait humide et verdâtre, l’atmosphère était étrange, voire étouffante. Les piliers de pierre sculptés de serpents qui entouraient la salle, obscurcissaient l’espace et projetaient leurs ombres funestes sur les murs. Les élèves de Poudlard se figèrent au seuil, le cœur battant, sensibles à chacun des craquements du lieu. Blaise avança le premier, sa baguette en avant, vite suivi par les autres. Ils gardaient tous les yeux à peine entrouverts et les fermaient rapidement à la moindre alerte. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’aux deux derniers piliers, de là ils purent apercevoir une statue gigantesque qui faisait toute la hauteur de la salle. Représentant un sorcier vieillissant, que Drago identifia comme Salazar Serpentard, la statue semblait les fixer d’un air menaçant.

Soudain, Hermione s’écria « Harry ! » et se jeta au pied de la statue devant une silhouette vêtue de l’uniforme de l’école. Absorbés par la contemplation du maître des lieux, les autres n’avaient pas remarqué le jeune homme allongé par terre. Tous se précipitèrent autour du Poufsouffle.

« - Il respire, indiqua Hermione,

\- Son visage est terriblement pâle », marmonna Drago

Hermione secoua Harry doucement, espérant qu’il se réveille, mais en vain.

« - Harry ! Tu nous entends ? demanda son petit ami

\- C’est inutile de lui parler, il ne se réveillera pas » prononça une voix derrière eux.

Tous firent volte face pour rencontrer le sourire mauvais d’un jeune homme de grande taille. Adossé à l’un des piliers, il semblait être là depuis le début. Les cheveux noirs et le regard calculateur, il semblait flou.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Neville

\- Tom Jedusor déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Tom Jedusor ? Vous étiez préfet à l’école non ? demanda Hermione, j’ai cru voir votre plaque dans le couloir des récompenses.

\- C’est exact, continua Jedusor, sur le même ton doucereux et glaçant.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveillera pas ? demanda d’une voix froide Drago qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

\- Il est toujours vivant, si telle est la question.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que vous avez eu votre récompense il y a plus de cinquante ans, commença Hermione méfiante, vous êtes un fantôme ?

\- Disons plutôt un souvenir, un souvenir bien conservé » répondit Jedusor d’une voix paisible.

Il indiqua du doigt un objet par terre, proche des pieds de la statue. Les autres se rapprochèrent et Neville récupéra l’objet :

« - C’est un journal… » mais le reste de ces mots resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il se retourna et vit Jedusor pointer la baguette d’Harry sur la tempe de celui-ci. L’étrange inconnu les regardait avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« - Que faites-vous ? demanda Drago, c’est pas le moment de jouer ! Il y a un Basilic caché ici ! Il pourrait arriver d’un moment à l’autre !

\- Il n’arrivera que si on l’appelle » répliqua Jedusor avec le plus grand calme.

Drago allait faire un pas vers Jedusor, mais Neville le retint.

« - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?

\- Une question intéressante que voilà ! La raison pour laquelle Harry se trouve dans cet état, c’est qu’il a ouvert son cœur et raconter sa vie à un inconnu. Pourtant, tout le monde sait bien qu’il ne faut jamais parler aux inconnus.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? continua Neville

\- Du journal intime, dit Jedusor en montrant le livre noir dans les mains de Neville. Mon journal. Le très gentil et très naïf Harry y a décrit sa vie pendant des mois. Il me racontait sa superbe vie de petit Poufsouffle imbécile, ses déboires avec son ami Ron Weasley, ses doutes d’adolescent en manque, ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, et aussi - un lueur moqueuse s’alluma dans les yeux de Jedusor - la grande question : serait-il un jour assez bien pour que le merveilleux, l’unique, le très Grand Drago Malfoy l’aime réellement ? ».

Drago sursauta à l’entente de son nom et un sentiment de tristesse l’envahit. Ainsi, même à Harry, il n’était pas capable d’exprimer ses vrais sentiments… Même à Harry, il n’était pas capable de faire comprendre qu’il aimait réellement…

Pendant tout son discours, Jedusor n’avait pas quitté la baguette d’Harry et continuait à la pointer allègrement sur sa tempe.

« - Voyez-vous, c’est terriblement ennuyeux d’avoir à entendre les nombreuses idioties d’un gamin pathétique, poursuivit-il. Mais j’ai été patient. J’ai compati, j’ai été gentil. Et Harry avait tellement besoin de moi, alors que tous ses amis l’abandonnaient et s’éloignaient pour s’occuper chacun de leur côté de leur petite vie misérable.

Il éclata d’un rire froid et aigu qui emplis Neville d’un sentiment de déjà-vu, pendant que les autres sentaient la pique de Jedusor s’enfoncer dans leurs poitrines comme un insidieux sentiment de culpabilité.

\- J’ai toujours eu un don pour séduire les gens, continua le jeune homme. Alors Harry m’a ouvert son âme, et grâce à ça, j’ai senti grandir en moi un nouveau pouvoir, beaucoup plus grand que celui du pauvre petit Poufsouffle. J’ai alors pu aisément déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Neville, la gorge sèche.

\- Toi, le grand Neville Longdubat, l’élu, n’a pas encore compris ? dit Jedusor d’une voix douce. C’est Harry, le méchant. C’est lui qui ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, c’est lui qui lancé le Basilic sur les gens, lui qui a fait régner la terreur sur Poudlard !

\- C’est faux ! s’écria Drago

\- Non, c’est vrai. Bien sûr, le pauvre Harry ne se rendait compte de rien, il lui a fallu du temps pour commencer à douter. C’était très amusant, il faisait tout ce que je lui disais. Et puis, il a commencé à me parler de l’élu, et c’est là que j’ai eu l’idée de l’amener ici. Après tout, très cher Neville, tu étais la personne que j’avais le plus envie de connaître. Je n’étais pas sûr que tu viennes, mais je me disais qu’un second appât plus Gryffondor, dit-il en regardant Ron, ferait sans doute mieux l’affaire. Il faut croire que mon plan a mieux marché que prévu.

\- Pourquoi aviez-vous envie de me connaître ? demanda l’élu en avançant d’un pas.

\- Comment se fait-il qu’un bébé dépourvu du moindre talent magique ait pu vaincre le grand Lord Voldemort ? » demanda Jedusor avec un sourire engageant.

Pendant qu’une lueur rougeâtre s’allumait dans ses yeux avides et que Neville lui faisait face, les autres semblaient complètement perdus. Hermione et Drago ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en voyant le corps d’Harry devenir de plus en plus pâle tandis que Blaise et Ron se sentaient de plus en plus inutiles. Ils étaient inutiles. Ils n’avaient jamais été dans une situation comme celle-ci, ils n’avaient jamais été en danger de mort avec un serpent tueur de sorciers ni un inconnu mystérieux et louche. Ils n’avaient jamais été confrontés à ça… contrairement à Neville. Neville qui se tenait face au souvenir de Jedusor et qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir peur.

« - Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Voldemort a vécu après vous !

\- Voldemort, commença Jedusor, d’une voix douce et glaçante, est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. »

Tout en gardant l’œil sur Harry, Jedusor se leva et écrit dans l’air en lettres d’or « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». D’un mouvement de baguette, les lettres s’animèrent pour faire scintiller le message : « Je suis Voldemort ».

Neville recula d’un pas, Ron étouffa un cri, Hermione attrapa la main de Blaise et Drago ressembla plus que jamais à un cadavre.


	21. Chapitre 20

* * *

CHAPITRE 20

* * *

_« Je suis Voldemort »._

_Neville recula d’un pas, Ron étouffa un cri, Hermione attrapa la main de Blaise et Drago ressembla plus que jamais à un cadavre._

« C’était un nom que j’utilisais très souvent lorsque j’étais à Poudlard, ça me permettait d’effacer l’immonde nom de « Jedusor » donné par mon Moldu de père ! L’héritier de Serpentard mérite beaucoup mieux que ça… alors je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, un nom que tout le monde aurait bientôt peur de prononcer lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps !

\- Vous n’êtes pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps » murmura Neville d’une voix lasse et triste pendant que les autres abasourdis contemplaient Voldemort, le plus grand meurtrier de l’histoire des sorciers mué en jeune adolescent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as osé dire ? demanda sèchement Voldemort

\- Albus Dumbledore est et restera à jamais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, vous, vous n’êtes qu’un meurtrier. »

Neville était calme, sa voix ne reflétait ni haine ni violence, il évoquait une simple constatation. Ce n’était pas le cas du visage du jeune Jedusor qui avait perdu son sourire et dont les yeux paraissaient plus rouges que jamais.

« Dumbledore est un imbécile qui n’a même pas été capable de me stopper alors que je n’étais qu’un adolescent !

\- Dumbledore n’est pas un imbécile ! Il a sûrement voulu vous donner une nouvelle chance car il est avant tout un homme bon et honnête qui n’accuse pas sans preuve ! »

Voldemort venait d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand soudain une musique retentit dans la crypte. Tout le monde se figea tandis que la musique s’intensifiait. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle se rapprochait, les élèves de Poudlard avaient les cheveux qui se dressaient sur la tête et l’impression que leurs cœurs vibraient au rythme de la mélodie étrange qu’ils entendaient. Un oiseau énorme apparut bientôt au détour d’un pilier, son plumage de couleur écarlate brillait d’une apaisante lueur dorée. Il tenait dans ses serres une boule de chiffon qu’il laissa tomba aux pieds de Neville, avant de se poser sur son épaule.

« - Qu’est-ce que ce phénix fait ici ? » demanda Jedusor

Neville caressa les ailes de l’oiseau en souriant doucement avant de déclarer :

« - C’est Fumseck, l’oiseau de Dumbledore.

\- Et ça, dit Jedusor en regardant la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Neville, ça, c’est le vieux Choixpeau magique. »

Les 5 élèves de Poudlard baissèrent les yeux pour constater qu’effectivement c’était vrai. Aux pieds de l’élu se trouvait le vieux Choixpeau, tout usé et rapiécé. Jedusor éclata d’un rire mauvais qui se répercuta sur les parois de la Chambre. Hermione frissonna, elle avait l’impression que c’était une dizaine de Voldemort qui venait de rire en même temps.

« - Et c’est donc cela que vous envoie le grand Dumbledore pour vous battre ! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! Vous devez vous sentir extrêmement aidé ! » s’esclaffa Jedusor

Drago entendit Blaise déglutir et vit l’imperceptible mouvement de recul que Neville avait effectué avec sa jambe. Non, il ne se sentait pas aidé, non, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose : se réveiller dans son lit et que tout cela ne soit qu’un horrible cauchemar. Étonnamment, il ressentit un calme apaisant lorsque l’écho de la voix de Jedusor disparût. Il savait que c’était le calme avant la tempête et quand la voix du mage noir retentit à nouveau, il se sentit presque las. Après tout, qu’on en finisse.

« Et bien puisqu’il en est ainsi, mes chers enfants, je pense qu’il est temps de mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard à ceux des petits protégés de Dumbledore, et notamment Neville Londubat, l’élu ! » déclara t-il en lançant un regard sournois aux élèves étalés devant lui.

Jedusor s’éloigna vers l’un des grands piliers de la salle et leva la tête vers le visage de Salazar Serpentard. Toujours souriant, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à siffler. Drago n’était pas stupide, il avait très bien reconnu le Fourchelang. Il jeta un regard apeuré aux autres et se rendit bien compte que tout le monde savait. Instinctivement, ils se tournèrent tous vers Neville, qui était frappé d’horreur. Le visage de la statue s’était mis à bouger. La bouche de pierre s’ouvrit en grand et quelque chose remua à l’intérieur. Neville fut comme électrocuté, il sursauta et se tourna vers eux en hurlant « Courez ! ». Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre ce qui allait surgir de la bouche de Salazar. Il se mit à courir, courir comme il n’avait jamais couru de sa vie. Hermione était devant lui et Blaise à côté. Il ne voyait pas Ron ni Neville, mais il n’avait aucune envie de se retourner pour vérifier. Un bruit sourd fit trembler la salle et Drago sut que le Basilic avait atterri sur le sol. Jedusor hurla quelque chose en Fourchelang qui ne fit qu’accélérer la course des élèves. Le bruit glissant du serpent se rapprochait et Drago savait qu’à un moment ou un autre, il lui faudrait fermer les yeux et courir à l’aveuglette. Il accélérait le plus possible tentant de repousser ce moment, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence le glissement devenait de plus en plus prenant, de plus en plus proche. Hermione était presque à l’entrée de la salle quand le chant de Fumseck retentit et qu’il entendit le serpent cracher. La Serdaigle se retourna lentement et Drago allait lui hurler de fermer les yeux quand elle esquissa un sourire. Alors Drago ne put s’en empêcher, il détourna lui aussi doucement le regard vers le bruit, et c’est là qu’il le vit. Le serpent. Il était immense, d’un vert éclatant, épais, avec une grosse tête en pointe. Fasciné par l’énormité du reptile, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l’oiseau qui voletait autour de sa tête. Ce n’est que quand Fumseck plongea et que la lumière refléta ses ailes écarlates, que Drago comprit ce qui avait arrêté le serpent. Le bec de Fumseck disparut dans les yeux du serpent et un sang noir et visqueux se déversa sur le sol. Le serpent cracha de plus belle en agita furieusement sa queue, manquant de peu Neville qui était le plus proche. La créature se tourna vers l’élu et chacun put voir que ses énormes yeux avait été crevé par le phénix.

« Vous avez peut-être affaibli mon serpent, hurla de rage Jedusor, mais il peut toujours vous sentir et vous entendre ! »

Et c’était vrai, la queue dressée, le serpent fendit l’air pour atteindre Neville. L’élu eut juste eu le temps de se jeter sur le côté, avant d’éviter une autre attaque qui envoya le Choixpeau dans ses bras. Le serpent essaya ensuite de gober Ron qui échappa de justesse à une mort atroce. Concentré sur le Basilic, Neville ne vit pas le sort de Jedusor arriver sur lui, c’est le cri d’Hermione qui l’alerta et lui permit d’éviter l’endoloris, mais malheureusement pas le sort suivant. Il vit donc sa baguette s’envoler et se crispa quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’attrapa. Il n’avait plus d’arme et Jedusor pointait de nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Il vit le sort arriver au ralenti, il sauta pour l’éviter mais il savait que c’était trop tard… pourtant, une force extérieure l’aspira et il entendit le sort toucher le pilier derrière lui et l’exploser en morceaux. En relevant la tête, il vit Hermione qui avait la baguette levée, c’était elle qui l’avait sauvée. Neville tenta de se relever, mais il sentit un poids sur son estomac. Abasourdi, il remarqua en baissant les yeux que c’était le Choixpeau qui pesait aussi lourd. Prenant délicatement l’étoffe rapiécée dans une de ses mains, il découvrit, étonné, une épée étincelante à l’intérieur du Choixpeau. Longue et magnifique, la poignée était sertie d’un rubis de la taille d’un œuf. Revigoré par la surprise et le cadeau de Dumbledore, Neville était prêt à en découdre avec le serpent. En jetant un coup d’œil vers Hermione, il remarqua qu’elle le couvrait toujours, la baguette levée et le regard fixé sur Jedusor. Neville n’hésita pas, il se lança en avant pour disparaître du champ de vision de Jedusor et s’élança vers le serpent. Il pensait entendre le bruit d’un sort dans son dos mais le mage noir avait été distrait par quelqu’un d’autre… Drago.

Drago avait bien vu le serpent commencer à se déchaîner et à essayer d’avaler ses camarades, il se dit que c’était le parfait timing pour se faire oublier et essayer de récupérer Harry. Il longea consciencieusement les murs de la Chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il évita de justesse un gros bloc du pilier qui avait explosé près de Neville et arriva enfin près de son compagnon. Harry était pâle comme la mort, mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le Serpentard c’était sa température qui avoisinait les 0° degrés… Bien décidé à le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible avant qu’il ne meure d’hypothermie ou de quelque chose d’encore pire qu’il n’avait pas le temps d’identifier, il lança un sortilège rapide pour que le corps d’Harry flotte dans les airs. Sauf que pendant sa mini-seconde d’inquiétude, Drago avait oublié. Oublié qu’il était entouré de deux dangers mortels et que pendant que l’un s’amusait à croiser le fer avec Neville, l’autre avait les yeux rouges grands ouverts. Le sort traversa l’espace en un éclair de seconde et il eut beau se jeter sur Harry, il ne réussit qu’à attraper un pan de son étoffe de sorcier faisant basculer son corps en avant. Il ne vit pas le reste. Pris par son élan, il s’écroula par terre et ne vit que des gouttes de sang devant ses yeux provenant de la tête d’Harry. Au bord de l’évanouissement, il se précipita pour évaluer les dégâts quand soudain Hermione hurla. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter par terre avant que Voldemort ne réessaye de les faire exploser à coup de sorts écarlates et verdoyants. Impossible de rejoindre le corps d’Harry, tout s’effondrait autour de lui, il ne pouvait que se protéger des dommages collatéraux à base de pierres et de gravats.

Il se dit que c’était la fin, que c’était ainsi que le Grand Drago Malfoy allait finir, enseveli vivant sous des décombres par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quelques mètres de son amant dont il ne savait même pas s’il était vivant, défiguré ou mort.

C’était la fin…


	22. Chapitre 21

* * *

CHAPITRE 21

* * *

_Il se dit que c’était la fin, que c’était ainsi que le Grand Drago Malfoy allait finir, enseveli vivant sous des décombres par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quelques mètres de son amant dont il ne savait même pas s’il était vivant, défiguré ou mort. C’était la fin…_

Mais Voldemort avait oublié qu’ils étaient 6 élèves enfermés avec lui dans la Chambre, Drago aussi avait oublié, alors qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Blaise et Ron attaquer de front le mage noir. Il ne faisait pas réellement le poids, certes, mais c’était juste le temps qu’il fallait au blond pour s’extraire et récupérer Harry. Quand Voldemort refixa son regard sur l’endroit où ils étaient, il ne put que constater, énervé, qu’ils avaient disparu.

Seulement, tout ne se passait pas aussi bien du côté de Neville. Le serpent l’avait acculé dans un coin et bien qu’il lui avait affligé de nombreuses blessures, sa peau était résistante et il n’arrivait pas à le stopper. Hermione était toujours derrière lui, à le couvrir mais ses quelques sorts, efficaces pour contrarier le serpent, n’agissaient pas assez fortement sur sa vitalité…

Dans un mouvement de cape virevoltante, la balance pencha pour le mage noir. Ron et Blaise furent envoyés au tapis et le reste d’un pilier leur tomba dessus. Délivré de ses harceleurs, Voldemort s’approcha du serpent pour l’aider à tuer Neville. Et cela fonctionnait… Hermione devait se rendre à l’évidence, Neville reculait, petit à petit, et le mur se rapprochait dangereusement. Il ne pouvait pas éviter les sorts du mage noir et combattre le serpent en même temps. La Serdaigle décida de concentrer sa puissance de feu sur Voldemort, elle réussit à l’embêter assez pour qu’il se détourne de Neville et la prenne pour cible. Seulement derrière les sorts et les projections qu’elle évitait, elle voyait le Gryffondor reculer encore. Voldemort finit par s’en apercevoir aussi et il éclata d’un rire sinistre quand le serpent envoya Neville valdinguer contre le mur, rejetant loin de lui l’épée de Gryffondor. Dédaignant la minuscule Serdaigle esseulée devant lui, il s’approcha de l’élu pour mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

L’éclat du rubis sur l’épée brillait de mille feux et Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l’arme qui n’avait glissé qu’à deux pas d’elle. Elle fit lentement le ratio entre la distance qui la séparait de l’épée, du serpent et de Voldemort.  _C’était maintenant. Maintenant ou jamais,_ pensa t-elle. Elle tremblait en la ramassant. Elle tituba sous le poids de l’arme et espéra secrètement qu’aucun bruit ne l’empêcherait de réussir. Au moment où elle arriva derrière les deux monstres de la chambre, son souffle la trahit et Voldemort se retourna. « _Tant pis,_ songea t-elle,  _c’est lui que je pourfendrai »_ . Elle eut juste le temps de voir le sourire victorieux du mage noir se tordre et son image disparut en un hurlement tandis qu’elle levait l’épée bien haute et qu’elle tranchait l’air d’un coup sec. Aucune résistance ne stoppa l’épée et quand elle reprit sa respiration, c’était comme si Voldemort n’avait jamais été là. Elle commença à se réjouir mais s’arrêta bien vite quand Neville hurla « Attention » et que la queue du serpent failli s’abattre sur sa tête. Elle trébucha sur le côté mais évita le coup et se mit rapidement à l’abri. Neville, lui, s’était remis debout, plus déterminé que jamais à se débarrasser du basilic. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança l’épée. Il l’attrapa au vol et recommença à blesser le monstre géant. Tout en gagnant du terrain, il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit « Retrouve les autres et sortez de la Chambre ! Je vous rejoins après ». Hermione lui fit signe qu’elle avait compris. 

Elle se sentait mal de laisser Neville seul, mais après tout, c’était lui l’élu. De plus, elle s’inquiétait énormément pour Harry, même loin comme elle était, elle n’avait pas manqué de voir le sang qui s’était échappé de la tête de son meilleur ami. Elle ramassa la baguette du Poufsouffle et lança celle de Neville à son propriétaire. Elle se retourna ensuite et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron et Blaise qui essayaient de repousser le pilier qui s’était abattu sur eux. D’un geste de sa baguette, elle les libéra et leur demanda s’ils avaient vus Drago.

« Il est passé rapidement avec Harry dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Allons-y alors ! Une fois à la surface, on préviendra Dumbledore ! 

Ron jeta un coup d’oeil à Neville et au serpent :

\- Tu es sûr qu’on peut laisser Neville ?

\- Oui, c’est lui qui a demandé et après tout, c’est l’élu ! » s’écria la Serdaigle dans un sourire éclatant.

Ron lui rendit son sourire, se leva et ouvrit la marche en courant vers la sortie. Ils dépassèrent rapidement la porte avec les serpents entrelacés et arrivèrent au bas du tunnel. D’un regard appuyé, ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes vers le haut et remontèrent le puit. Enfin, la lumière commença à apparaître et ils purent distinguer les toilettes étonnement rassurantes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione fut la première à sortir du tunnel, vite suivie par Ron et Blaise.

Drago était là avec Harry. Le Poufsouffle était allongé sur le sol et avait toujours l’air cadavérique. Ce n’est qu’en s’approchant que les élèves remarquèrent Fumseck penché sur Harry. L’oiseau de Dumbledore était haut d’un petit mètre et resplendissait de couleurs. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus, se fut les larmes qui s’échappaient de ses yeux et qui plongeaient directement sur le front d’Harry.

« Les larmes du phénix sont un puissant remède, souffla Drago qui avait l’air à bout, c’est Fumseck qui nous a sorti de la Chambre en volant, j’ai du laisser ma baguette en bas… »

Un silence uniquement coupé des respirations sifflantes des uns et des autres s’installa, tandis qu’ils avaient tous le regard tourné vers Harry et l’oiseau.

Pendant ce temps, Neville continuait de combattre le basilic. Le serpent plongeait à l’aveuglette et Neville réussit à l’éviter plusieurs fois avant que sa langue fourchue le cingle comme un fouet. Délaissant sa baguette, il prit l’épée à deux mains et la brandit au dessus de sa tête.

Le Basilic attaqua à nouveau et cette fois, visa juste. De toutes ses forces, Neville enfonça l’épée jusqu’à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais. Cependant il sentit très distinctement un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur sa manche et une douleur atroce lui traversa le bras. Lâchant l’épée, il remarqua qu’un des longs crochets venimeux du serpent était enfoncé dans sa chair. Le basilic vacilla et tomba de côté agité de convulsions, cassant net le crochet qui resta fermement planté dans le bras de l’élu.

Glissant le long du mur, Neville empoigna le crochet et l’arracha de son bras. Il savait que c’était trop tard. Une douleur brûlante se répandait le long de son corps et il savait ce que cela voulait dire : le venin se répandait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il laissa tomber le crochet et fixa sa robe pleine de sang. Il avait protégé ses amis, il les avait débarrassés de la menace de la Chambre des Secrets, pourtant il savait que le combat n’était pas achevé. Il rampa lentement jusqu’au journal, tirant sur ses bras et les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Lorsqu’il fut à portée de main, il y enfonça le crochet du basilic, répandant l’encre noire sur le sol de la Chambre. Il espérait que cela suffirait… Dumbledore lui avait dit, il restait des Horcruxes à trouver. Sa vision se brouilla, la Chambre des Secrets se fondait en un tourbillon de couleurs ternes, il restait des Horcruxes à trouver, mais cela se ferait sans lui…

Harry remua et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était trop forte et il les referma rapidement. Il reconnut les exclamations de joie autour de lui et se rendit compte qu’il était bien entouré.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » demanda t-il d’une voix d’outre-tombe.

Mais avant que quiconque puisse lui répondre, Dumbledore entra dans les toilettes d’un pas précipité. Épousant la scène du regard, il s’inquiéta de l’absence de Neville.

« Il est encore en bas » répondit Hermione.

Un éclair de peur traversa le regard bleu de Dumbledore, et sans attendre, il sauta dans le tunnel.


	23. Chapitre 22

* * *

CHAPITRE 22

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu’Harry était assis là, dans le fauteuil inconfortable devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et qu’il attendait que celui-ci se mette à parler. Il se sentait épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement. Les heures précédentes paraissaient floues, c’était comme s’il sortait d’un rêve. La bataille dans la Chambre des Secrets déjà, son réveil au milieu des toilettes aussi, mais surtout la mort de Neville et la peine qu’il avait vu dans le regard du professeur Dumbledore quand il était sorti avec le corps sans vie de l’élu dans les bras. Il avait dépassé le petit groupe sans un mot et puis au moment de quitter les toilettes, il s’était tourné vers eux et avait demandé à ce qu’Harry le suive. « Uniquement Mr Potter » avait-il ajouté quand Drago avait fait mine de se joindre à eux.

Et voilà… il était là dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, lieu auparavant inconnu. Il était là, à côté du cadavre de l’un de ses camarades que le professeur avait délicatement posé sur l’une de ses tables puis recouvert d’un voile de protection. Il était là devant le regard bleu qui le transperçait derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur Dumbledore ne bougeait pas, il semblait être dans une sorte de transe et c’était comme si ses yeux connaissaient déjà tous les secrets d’Harry.

« Professeur… commença le Poufsouffle, vous vouliez qu’on discute ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore parut reprendre contenance.

« Oui, Mr Potter, oui. J’ai besoin que vous m’expliquiez tout ce dont vous vous rappelez » demanda t-il dans un souffle.

Harry commença à paniquer, après tout, le professeur avait trouvé le journal, mais il n’avait assisté à aucun des événements de la Chambre. Le croirait-il s’il parlait de Voldemort, s’il parlait de possession ?

Le directeur sembla lire dans ses pensées

« Mr Potter, Tom Jedusor a déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets lorsque j’étais un jeune professeur. Et je sais très bien ce qu’il est, enfin plutôt, qui il est devenu.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, professeur, je…

\- Je sais, Mr Potter, je sais. De nombreux sorciers très puissants n’ont jamais pu se détourner de l’envoûtement de Voldemort. Vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher ».

Harry frissonna à l’évocation du nom. Il lui faisait encore plus peur qu’auparavant. Seulement, les yeux bleus du professeur Dumbledore le fixait toujours et il se sentit en confiance. Il raconta tout, le rendez-vous chez Malfoy, comment il avait trouvé le carnet, comment Jedusor s’était montré amusant et attentionné, puis les pertes de mémoire, les disparitions et enfin la Chambre.

Le professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment. Un si long moment qu’Harry se sentit obligé d’exprimer sa crainte.

« Que va t-il se passer maintenant pour la guerre ? Je veux dire… Comment allons-nous faire sans Neville, sans l’élu ? »

Les yeux du directeur effleurèrent le cadavre sur sa table de travail et revinrent se poser sur Harry, enfin plutôt sur le front d’Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, contourna son bureau et se pencha vers lui.

« Je peux ? » demanda t-il en fixant la blessure recouverte d’un mouchoir sur son front. Harry acquiesça. Délicatement, les doigts du professeur soulevèrent le mouchoir et ce qu’il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta Harry, Fumseck n’a pas tout guéri ?

\- Ce n’est pas ça Mr Potter, c’est plus grave que ça, répondit-il dans un souffle. Voyez-vous, il m’arrive assez rarement que je me trompe dans la vie, et comme vous vous en doutez, je m’occupe de choses assez importantes, alors lorsque je me trompe, les conséquences sont assez épouvantes. »

Un nouveau silence coupa la conversation et Harry se demandait vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ta blessure dans un miroir, Harry ? »

L’utilisation du tutoiement et de son prénom dans la bouche du professeur Dumbledore intimida encore plus Harry. Il secoua la tête négativement. Le professeur farfouilla sur son bureau et dénicha un miroir de poche assez ancien de couleur cuivre. Il le donna à Harry pour que celui-ci examine sa blessure. Au départ, il ne vit que son front lisse et pâle, et puis caché derrière une mèche de cheveux noirs, il la vit, la cicatrice. Une cicatrice qui le fit frissonner au point que le directeur dû rattraper le miroir au vol avant qu’il ne se brise au sol.

« Professeur, ce n’est pas possible, je ne… je ne comprends pas…

\- Je sais Harry, moi non plus », dit-il en se rasseyant au fond de son fauteuil et en fixant la désormais cicatrice en forme d’éclair qui ornait le front d’Harry Potter. Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux pendant qu’Harry commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. L’angoisse le prenait aux tripes et il sentait sa respiration devenir chaotique. Il allait faire une crise d’angoisse, non, il était en train de faire une crise d’angoisse. Il souffla légèrement et il entendit son expiration sifflotante. Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait comme s’il le jaugeait. Il ne fit pas un geste alors qu’Harry était clairement en train de s’étouffer. Son regard bleu le transperçait et Harry comprit que c’était un test. Le directeur décidait de le tester alors que son monde s’écroulait, qu’il y avait le cadavre d’un de ses camarades à côté de lui et qu’il avait été possédé par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. C’était de la tristesse mais aussi de la déception qu’il voyait dans les yeux du directeur, de la tristesse pour Neville et de la déception de voir Harry en face de lui, affublé d’une cicatrice en forme d’éclair. Il éprouva une colère sourde et intense à cette idée, il n’avait rien demandé, ni d’être ici, ni d’être dans la Chambre et pourtant Dumbledore semblait le prendre pour responsable de ce chaos. Sa nausée se transforma en fureur bouillante et il réussit rapidement à reprendre son souffle. Un imperceptible mouvement d’acquiescement s’échappa de Dumbledore et cela ne fit que renforcer la colère d’Harry.

« Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce qui se passe » ordonna t-il d’une voix puissante et ferme.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers une petite armoire de couleur noire, à côté du perchoir de Fumseck. Il se pencha, souleva un loquet et sortit du meuble une bassine de pierres, gravée de runes. Harry reconnut tout de suite une Pensine. Lentement, alors que Dumbledore levait l’extrémité de sa baguette magique vers sa tempe et en retirait un filament argenté, Harry s’approcha du dessus de la bassine. La pensée de Dumbledore s’étirait et tournoyait au fond de la Pensine. Avec un soupir, le directeur remua doucement la substance et une silhouette s’éleva, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes. Harry se demandait ce que le professeur Trelawney pouvait bien avoir affaire dans cette histoire quand, elle se mit à parler. Loin de sa voix éthérée et mystique qui l’agaçait profondément, c’est une voix dure, grave et rauque qui s’échappa d’elle.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l’ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l’un devra mourir de la main de l’autre car aucun d’eux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit. »_

La silhouette continua de tourner lentement pendant un instant avant de s’évaporer. Harry tourna vers Dumbledore un regard interrogateur et celui-ci lui expliqua enfin.

« - Je pensais que c’était Neville l’élu. Moi, comme Voldemort, pensions que c’était le cas. Tout concordait, la naissance fin juillet, le fait que ses parents l’ait combattu par trois fois et le fait bien sûr que Voldemort l’ait marqué comme son égal lorsqu’il a essayé de le tuer enfant.

Instinctivement, Harry porta la main vers sa nouvelle cicatrice.

\- Oui, cette marque-là, acquiesça Dumbledore en soupirant. Avant que Voldemort n’attaque Neville bébé, cette prophétie pouvait s’appliquer à deux personnes, lui bien sûr, mais aussi toi Harry. Tu es né fin juillet et tes parents ont combattu vigoureusement Voldemort. Pourtant, ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui dans la Chambre bouleverse toutes ces théories. Voldemort t’a marqué et Neville est mort. C’est toi, l’élu, c’est toi qui doit le combattre et ce n’est que toi qui peut le tuer. »

Harry ne réagit pas. Tout ce que disait Dumbledore était complètement absurde. Il était Harry Potter, un Poufsouffle banal et discret, et sûrement pas un élu de quoi que ce soit. Un élan de lassitude profond l’atteint et il ne pensa qu’à une chose, retrouver son lit, s’endormir et se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Comme si Dumbledore avait lu dans ses pensées, il ajouta :

« C’est beaucoup à digérer pour ce soir, Harry, va te reposer et nous nous reverrons demain ».

Harry hocha la tête, il était dans un rêve, il ne se reverrait sûrement pas demain car lorsqu’il ouvrirait les yeux, tout serait redevenu comme avant. C’est sur cette pensée qu’il se leva, sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Drago et les autres devaient sûrement l’attendre à l’infirmerie mais cette pensée n’effleura même pas Harry. Non, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était dormir et oublier. Dormir et oublier.


	24. Chapitre 23

* * *

CHAPITRE 23

* * *

Lily hurlait dans le bureau de Dumbledore depuis des lustres et la migraine qui battait les tempes d'Harry ne faisait que renforcer son énervement latent. Depuis les événements d'hier, il se sentait à fleur de peau et son entourage ne faisait rien pour empêcher cela, au contraire…

En sortant du bureau du directeur la veille au soir, il était allé directement à son dortoir où il s'était effondré sur le lit. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait bien dormi avant que Drago, Hermione et Ron ne le réveillent en sursaut en s'agaçant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas venu les voir au dortoir et que personne ne leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Ce réveil l'avait particulièrement énervé, déjà parce qu'il dormait bien, qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier l'entrevue dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Il avait alors essayé gentiment de leur dire qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, mais c'était sans compter leur inquiétude et leur curiosité. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry s'était énervé contre ses amis, il leur avait dit des choses qu'il regrettait et pourtant il ne pouvait pas oublier la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti en laissant échapper cette violence de son corps et le soulagement quand ils avaient tous quittés la pièce.

Il pensait pouvoir se rendormir tranquillement et continuer d'oublier les atrocités des jours passés, mais on l'avait de nouveau réveillé. C'était Mme Chourave, la directrice de sa maison qui le sortit de son sommeil en douceur.

« Harry, je suis désolée de vous réveiller comme ça, mais vos parents vous attendent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ».

« Ah… mes parents… logique. » avait pensé Harry. Dumbledore avait dû les appeler, après tout un élève était mort hier et il était une des pièces maîtresses de ce désastre. Alors, il s'était habillé consciencieusement, avait lissé sa chemise, mis sa cravate jaune et noir et avait traversé Poudlard pour se rendre à la tour du directeur. Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce débordement de passions lors de son passage dans les couloirs. Les autres élèves s'écartaient de lui comme s'ils avaient peur d'attraper une maladie. Il les entendait murmurer, il sentait leurs doigts pointés vers lui comme s'il était un pestiféré. Au départ, il avait pris ça comme une curiosité locale, ils avaient entendus des rumeurs sur la Chambre et savait qu'Harry en avait pris part, aussi, ils élaboraient des théories farfelues. Mais, le chemin qu'il parcourut pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas : _ils avaient peur de lui_. Ils étaient terrifiés, même. Ils croyaient que d'une certaine façon, il avait tué Neville, l'élu. Et Harry ne pouvait pas leur donner entièrement tord.

Lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte du bureau du directeur, celle-ci s'était ouverte avec une telle rapidité qu'il avait failli tomber à la renverse. Sa mère s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des « ça va aller mon chéri, ça va aller ». Harry n'était plus un enfant et il savait très bien que ces mots étaient creux et ne servaient qu'à le rassurer, mais surtout qu'à la rassurer elle, sa mère. Aussi, il la laissa déverser son affection et capta le regard de son père qui n'était pas dupe. Après avoir tapoté son dos pendant un petit moment, Lily Potter finit par lâcher son fils et le faire entrer dans la pièce. Trois chaises étaient disposées devant l'imposant bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Harry choisit celle du milieu et s'installa à la droite de son père. En face de lui, il retrouva Dumbledore dans sa position préférée, les doigts joints devant son visage et son regard scrutateur caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui et Dumbledore commença à raconter les événements de ses dernières semaines. Il fut rapidement coupé par l'incrédulité des parents d'Harry face à l'atrocité de ce qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard. Lily passa rapidement de l'incrédulité à la colère devant les risques auxquels son enfant avait été exposé. Quand Dumbledore en vint à l'histoire de la cicatrice et de l'élu, elle poussa un hurlement si strident que cela réveilla Fumseck qui somnolait paisiblement sur son perchoir. La rousse se leva et inonda Dumbledore d'insultes, James tenta désespérément de la calmer et d'éviter le scandale, mais aucun mot ne pouvait faire cesser le débit de paroles de Lily Potter. Elle traita Dumbledore d'incapable et d'égoïste, l'accusa de profiter de sa situation pour gagner la guerre sans penser à la vie des enfants, et Dumbledore ne réagissait pas. La colère de Lily semblait glisser sur lui, aussi bien que l'énervement d'Harry la veille. Et Harry comprit pourquoi. Lily avait raison et Dumbledore le savait. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas jeter de plein gré Harry devant Vous-Savez-Qui, mais Harry était l'élu et c'était lui qui devrait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un vide froid et lugubre s'ouvrit à l'intérieur d'Harry et il sut exactement ce qu'il était devenu la veille : un pion. Rien qu'un pion minuscule mais essentiel dans la lutte entre Dumbledore et Vous-Savez-Qui et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour empêcher cela. A partir de ce moment, Harry sut que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être l'élu ? »

Dumbledore tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus, son père lui lança un regard perdu et sa mère mit quelques secondes à stopper sa litanie de paroles avant de le regarder.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être l'élu ? répéta t-il sur le même ton las.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix Harry, expliqua Dumbledore sur ton monotone.

\- Si ça l'est. C'est vous qui avait choisi de croire cette prophétie et de croire que j'étais l'élu. Qui me dit que cette prophétie est juste ? Rien d'autre à part vous.

\- Tu sous-entends que tu n'as pas confiance en moi Harry ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Après tout, vous vous êtes bien trompé une fois. »

Ses parents froncèrent les sourcils et Dumbledore accusa le coup, au fond, Harry pouvait très bien voir qu'il l'avait réellement blessé, que la perte de Neville était plus qu'une perte stratégique et militaire. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de penser que Dumbledore l'avait mérité.

« Harry, mon chéri, je sais que cette situation est affreuse et que je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore sur comment la gérer, mais je sais une chose, c'est que s'il dit que tu es l'élu, c'est malheureusement que tu l'es ». Lily s'était approché d'Harry pour déclamer ces paroles, elle s'était rassise sur sa chaise, l'avait approché de celle de son fils et avait posé sa main sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté, il était vide et il n'avait qu'une envie, la même qu'hier : oublier tout ça, se coucher et dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Alors, il haussa les épaules, se leva et quitta le bureau du directeur devant le regard inquiet de ses parents. Il descendit les marches de la rampe d'accès et retraversa le couloir immense qui menait aux dortoirs des Poufsouffles. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu Drago monter les marches quatre à quatre pour frapper vigoureusement à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il aurait vu les émotions transparaître sur son visage, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, l'amour aussi, tandis qu'il s'énervait pour que cette fichu porte s'ouvre. Mais Harry ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, parce qu'au fond, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.


	25. Chapitre 24

* * *

CHAPITRE 24

* * *

Drago était perturbé, il n’arrivait même plus à ciller des yeux. Son cerveau tournait en boucle sur une seule chose « Harry est en vie, il faut l’attendre ». Alors, il avait attendu. Longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps que Blaise qui avait fini par déclarer qu’il allait se coucher, de toute façon Harry était entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Hermione et Ron le suivirent, précisant qu'ils attendrait Harry dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, leur QG, mais Drago ne bougea pas. C’était beaucoup trop difficile, il avait l’impression que son esprit était hors de son corps et qu’il flottait au-dessus. Il avait l’impression que rien de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit était vrai. Il n’avait pas pu combattre Vous-Savez-Qui, c’était impossible. Neville, l’élu, n’était pas mort. Tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve affreux dont il allait se réveiller rapidement.

Il sursauta d’un coup, Mme Pomfresh s’était approché et lui avait agrippé le bras.

« Tout va bien, Mr Malfoy ? s’étonna t-elle inquiète

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda t-il d’une voix éteinte

\- Vous avez de nombreuses coupures, laissez-moi regarder. »

Drago ne fit pas un geste et l’infirmière put l’examiner, elle pansa ses plaies, lui fit avaler une potion pour cicatriser et lui en proposa une autre pour dormir profondément. Drago refusa, il attendait Harry. Perdant patience, il décida de rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour l'attendre. Cependant au moment où il se leva, un éclair de lune vient se poser sur son voisin de droite et il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que Drago reconnaisse Cédric Diggory. Qu’il le reconnaisse et qu’il se mette à culpabiliser, car après tout, c’était de sa faute si Cédric avait été pétrifié, de sa faute s’il s’était retrouvé dans les couloirs la nuit à chercher Harry. D’ailleurs en fait, c’était aussi de sa faute si Harry s’était retrouvé en possession du journal, s’il ne l’avait jamais ramené chez lui, Harry n’aurait jamais découvert Jedusor et ils n’auraient jamais été tous dans cette situation.

Drago le savait depuis longtemps, mais la situation actuelle ne faisait qu’empirer les choses, il n’était pas une bonne personne. Il avait beau essayer de faire croire que si, ses erreurs le rattrapaient toujours. Il se tourna vers Cédric dont le visage ne reflétait que la stupeur d’avoir rencontré le visage du basilic et s'approcha de son lit. Le nez droit de l'attrapeur était d'une couleur blafarde, ses cheveux bruns s'étaient figés dans une coiffure excentrique et ses yeux gris n'affichaient plus cette lueur mesquine qui avait l'habitude de faire enrager Drago. Lentement, il leva la main et effleura celle de son ennemi, le contact l'électrifia, Cédric était glacé. Dégoûté par lui-même, il murmura un « désolé » du bout des lèvres. Il s'enfuit vite et décida d'aller attendre Harry au dortoir des Gryffondors.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabriel Potter. Gabriel qui semblait extrêmement perturbé et qui balaya Drago d'une main avant de se précipiter dans la pièce et de retourner pratiquement tous les lits. Comme il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers Drago :

« Où est Harry ? s'écria-t-il mi-énervé, mi-inquiet

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu de son entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore, répondit le Serpentard

\- Comment allait-il ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a juste prévenu qu'il y avait eu un accident et que mes parents arriveraient demain. »

Gabriel avait l'air épuisé, il s'écroula sur un lit en terminant sa phrase. Un long blanc s'installa pendant qu'il tournait la tête vers Drago et attendait désespérément sa réponse. Drago ne savait que dire, devait-il tout révéler, était-il autorisé à parler de La Chambre des Secrets ? Devait-il expliquer que son frère et ses amis venaient de vivre un traumatisme qui les perturberait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ?

« Ça va - s'entendit-il répondre, surpris par lui-même - il a subi un choc à la tête et est probablement épuisé par les événements mais il ne court aucun danger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gabriel et avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, il se leva pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur : j'espère que tu n'es pas responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'accident d'Harry, parce que sinon, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter ! »

Drago avait beau être grand, Gabriel l'était encore plus et surtout beaucoup plus épais et musclé que lui, il ne douta ainsi pas de ses paroles. La question était de savoir s'il était vraiment responsable de « l'accident » d'Harry. La plupart des gens diraient que non, mais au fond Drago ne pouvait nier, les relations de son père avec la magie noire avaient fait qu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Sans lui, pas de journal, pas de chambre des secrets, pas d'accident.

« Harry a été ensorcelé par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gabriel étourdi en se rasseyant

\- Et c'est uniquement ma faute... continua Drago d'une voix lasse et épuisée, on est tombé sur un vieux journal au Manoir et comme il lui plaisait je lui ai donné. C'est ça qui l'a ensorcelé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, je ne savais pas que... »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le poing de Gabriel venait de lui éclater la pommette gauche, il tituba et le deuxième coup le fit s'écrouler par terre, emportant une table de nuit avec lui. Il ne se défendit pas, après tout, il le méritait. Un troisième coup s'éclata sur son torse en lui coupant le souffle, il vit un quatrième arriver quand Mme Pomfresh, réveillée par le bruit, immobilisa Gabriel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! M. Potter vous n'avait pas honte de vous donner en spectacle ainsi devant les malades, retournez dans votre dortoir ! » ordonna t-elle

Gabriel jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Drago avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh grommela contre les éléments perturbateurs et aida le Serpentard à se relever, elle épousseta sa robe et lui lança quelques sorts pour faire disparaître les marques de coup. Ensuite, elle le mit gentiment mais fermement à la porte. Drago fit craquer sa nuque et décida de rejoindre les deux autres au dortoir.

Ron était à moitié endormi dans son fauteuil, mais Hermione, immobile, fixait le feu d'un regard intense. Elle releva son visage quand Drago entra et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il hocha la tête peu convaincu quand elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Hermione n'était pas dupe et savait que de toute façon, elle n'aura pas eu l'air plus convaincante.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Gabriel passer ? demanda soudainement Drago de peur de le recroiser.

\- Oui, il m'a fait un bref signe de tête et il est parti se coucher, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. » répondit-il

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler ça.

Les minutes passaient et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Harry, Hermione commençait à s’inquiéter et sa peur était perceptible et contagieuse. Drago restait stoïque dans son fauteuil, regardant la cheminée et essayant de ne pas croiser le regard apeuré de la Serdaigle. Ron finit par se réveiller en sursaut une heure après en se demandant où il était. Une fois rassuré, il s'étonna de l'absence d'Harry :

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas allé directement se coucher ? »

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, avant de prendre conjointement la décision d'en faire de même. Il se mirent d'accord sur le fait de se rejoindre à la première heure le lendemain pour vérifier l'infirmerie et la chambre d'Harry.

* * *

Drago était sur le pied de guerre, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son miroir avait d'ailleurs lancé un hurlement strident devant son reflet quand il avait fait mine de se coiffer. Il avait beau avoir pris une potion de sommeil, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en sueur et terrorisé. Les yeux rouges de Jedusor le hantaient et dans ses cauchemars, ils se confondaient avec les yeux jaunes du Basilic. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il avait décidé de vérifier l'infirmerie seul et de se rendre ensuite au dortoir des rouges et or. La vérification fut rapide, l'infirmerie était silencieuse et seul le corps pétrifié de Diggory occupait l'un des lits vides.

Il était inquiet, mais il décida de prendre sur lui. Poudlard était vide à cette heure de la matinée et un calme plutôt apaisant régnait dans les couloirs. Drago prit son temps pour se rendre au dortoir, après tout, tant qu'il ne croisait pas Ron et Hermione, il pouvait encore faire comme si tout allait bien. Manque de chance, quelques mètres plus loin, il fut appelé par la brune qui venait d'un couloir sur la droite.

« Bonjour Drago, tu te rendais chez les Gryffondors ? »

Drago acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en silence vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Celui-ci s'ouvrit à leur arrivée et Ron en sortit :

« Ah, vous êtes aussi déjà debout ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, fit Hermione

\- Moi non plus, avoua Drago, j'ai déjà eu le temps de vérifier l'infirmerie et à part Diggory, elle était vide.

\- Il doit être dans son dortoir alors, répondit Ron

\- Je l'espère » termina la brune.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent aux sous-sols. Devant les tonneaux, Drago tapota le deuxième en rythme et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Harry m'a donné le code » expliqua-t-il devant l'air incrédule des deux autres et ils entrèrent. La salle commune ressemblait à celle des Gryffondors, si ce n'est que plusieurs cheminées étaient disposées dans la pièce et que l'on accédait aux dortoirs par des escaliers tournants au centre de la pièce.

« C'est par là » indiqua le Serpentard en désignant l'escalier de gauche. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et toquèrent à la porte du haut. Justin Finch-Fletchley leur ouvrit la porte en pyjama, l'air ahuri et les cheveux en pagaille.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda-t-il en bayant

\- Harry est là ? questionna Hermione sans prendre la peine de répondre au Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, il est rentré tard hier » répondit-il en désignant le lit près de la fenêtre.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent et Justin comprit qu'il valait les mieux les laisser seuls. Il fit signe aux trois autres Poufsouffles à moitié réveillés et tous les quatre quittèrent la pièce.

Hermione ouvrit les rideaux et ils trouvèrent Harry endormi comme un loir dans son lit.

« Dire qu'on s'inquiétait alors qu'il dort comme une masse » rigola Ron, rassuré.

La brune s'approcha et secoua doucement le Poufsouffle pour le réveiller. Au bout d'un moment, Harry papillonna des yeux et s'assit.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement agacée

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« On s'inquiétait Harry, on t'a attendu longtemps à l'infirmerie, comment s'est passé l'entretien avec Dumbledore ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, mais là je veux juste dormir encore un peu.

\- Mais, continua Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? Cela ne serait pas mieux que tu sois examiné par Mme Pomfresh ?

\- Je vais bien Ron ! répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte, je veux juste dormir. »

Ron recula sous le choc et les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent d'autant plus. Drago, lui, restait en retrait, il n'avait jamais vu Harry si agacé et ne savait pas réellement comment réagir.

« Nous avons juste eu extrêmement peur pour toi Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

\- Mais je suis énervé ! J'avais réussi à oublier cette journée atroce et vous venez de me la re-balancer à la gueule ! Vous pensez peut-être que tout est fini parce que Jedusor a disparu ? Et bien non, cela ne fait que commencer. »

Sur sa tirade excessive, il referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Hermione se leva d'un bond et hurla :

« Tu penses peut-être être le seul à avoir vécu une journée atroce Harry ? Je te rappelle que Neville est mort devant nous pendant que nous tentions de te sauver alors que tu étais évanoui !» et sur ces mots, elle sortit du dortoir et claqua la porte si fort que le réveil de la table de nuit d'à côté tomba au sol. Ron regarda Drago et se leva lui aussi.

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester Drago » dit-il doucement. Et comme le-dit Drago ne réagissait pas, il quitta lui aussi la pièce. Le Serpentard continuait de fixer sans but les rideaux noirs et jaunes qui venaient de fermer le lit d'Harry. Il n'en revenait pas de la remarque particulièrement déplacé du brun. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, Dumbledore lui avait dit quelque chose, c'était évident.

« Harry, je suis le seul qui reste » fit-il, mais Harry ne lui répondit pas et les rideaux restèrent définitivement clos. Drago soupira « si tu as besoin » et il claqua la porte et sortit du dortoir des Poufsouffles.

Il se sentait perdu et sans repères et décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour surmonter ça, était de se mettre « en mode automatique ». Il repassa par sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Blaise l'attendait et lui demanda s'ils avaient retrouvé Harry. Drago lui raconta brièvement l'altercation et s'installa à la table des verts et argents. Il écouta à peine Blaise s'étonner de la réaction du brun et fixa son assiette d'un air morne. Il n'avait pas faim, mais alors pas du tout. Il prit un thé et regarda d'un air vague la grande salle. Il remarqua rapidement que Dumbledore n'était pas là, ce qui était assez inhabituel, lui qui était toujours matinal. Peut-être était-il encore dans son bureau. Drago baissa les yeux vers sa tasse et aperçut le reflet de son insigne de préfet. Après tout, il avait peut-être le droit à demander des explications au directeur, il était préfet, c'était uniquement dans le but d'assurer la sécurité des élèves bien évidemment. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il avala sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Oui, il savait où était le bureau du directeur, il avait eu l'immense honneur d'y être amené lors de sa troisième année pour une bagarre qui avait légèrement mal tourné avec Diggory.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il eut la chance de voir le mur ouvert et l'escalier apparent, quelqu'un venait sûrement d'y rentrer ou d'en sortir. Il se précipita en haut des marches et tambourina vigoureusement à la porte. Il voulait des réponses et il ne partirait pas avant de les avoir.

Seulement qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une femme rousse lui ouvrit la porte et qu'il reconnut directement les merveilleux yeux verts qu'elle avait transmis à son fils. Il se frappa mentalement, Gabriel lui avait pourtant précisé que ses parents arriveraient aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que cette porte vous a fait de mal pour que vous la tapiez si fort ? demanda Lily Potter avec un joli sourire en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Drago.

\- Euh... je... je voulais voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit maladroitement le blond.

\- Et bien entrez M. Malfoy, n'ayez pas peur ! » lança Dumbledore derrière son bureau.

Hum, c'était délicat, devait-il parler directement devant les parents d'Harry ? Il décida que oui, l'affaire était trop importante pour prendre des gants.

« Je m'inquiétais, déclara t-il, par rapport aux événements d'hier, avez-vous des informations supplémentaires à nous transmettre pour assurer la sécurité des élèves ?

\- Des informations sur la sécurité des élèves, M. Malfoy, où des informations sur Harry Potter ? » sourit Dumbledore

Bordel, le vieux était fort, comment savait-il que lui et Harry était ensemble ?

« Vous êtes ami avec Harry ? demanda Lily plutôt contente de rencontrer un ami de son fils

\- Euh, oui, on peut dire ça.

\- On peut dire ça ? » s'étonna James, beaucoup moins heureux

Drago se tourna vers Dumbledore à la recherche d'une quelconque aide, mais le vieux directeur avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou à le voir se dépatouiller de sa rencontre avec ses beaux-parents. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Horrifié, Drago s'entendit donc répondre :

« Et bien, c'est mon petit ami. »

Un long silence accueillit cette nouvelle et il put voir presque au ralenti les sourcils de James Potter se froncer au maximum et Lily Potter lever tellement haut les siens qu'il disparurent sous sa courte frange.

Sa petite voix intérieur ricana, peut-être que c'était le moment de leur demander s'il pouvait les appeler papa et maman. Drago déglutit, après tout, après Vous-Savez-Qui, il pouvait sans doute survivre à beau-papa et belle-maman, non ?


	26. Chapitre 25

* * *

CHAPITRE 25  


* * *

« Pansy Parkinson ?

\- Présente !

\- Tim Polson ?

\- Présent !

\- Harry Potter ? »

Aucune réponse.

Un long silence s'étira dans la classe pendant que tout le monde tournait la tête vers Drago et la chaise vide à côté de lui.

« Harry Potter ? » insista McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant le préfet comme si c'était de sa faute. Drago soupira, les regards insistants et les chuchotements de ses camarades le mettaient mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent terriblement longues au Serpentard, McGonagall griffonna sur son parchemin et continua l'appel.

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. 5 jours que le Poufsouffle n'avait pas quitté le dortoir, qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Harry avait ensorcelé ses rideaux pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir et Drago avait perdu sa baguette dans la Chambre. En attendant la réception de la nouvelle, il était obligé d'utiliser une baguette de secours fournie par l'école et elle était loin d'être efficace voire même obéissante. Aussi, il avait demandé de l'aide, mais en vain. Ron connaissait moins de sorts que lui, Hermione était toujours tellement vexée par l'agressivité de son ami qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans le dortoir des jaunes & noirs et Blaise ne voulait pas trop s'en mêler car pour lui Harry avait besoin de temps seul.

Au final, cela faisait surtout 5 jours que Drago élaborait des théories farfelues sur le pourquoi du comment du comportement du Poufsouffle...., mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Harry avait, ni pourquoi il était en colère et déprimé. Et ce qu'il l'étonnait encore plus c'est que malgré les quelques remarques déplaisantes de certains professeurs, aucun adulte n'était aller le tirer de son lit alors qu'il avait manqué 5 jours de cours ! Il se passait forcément quelque chose de grave...

Il avait espéré extirper des informations à Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans son bureau, mais les parents d'Harry étaient là et la conversation avait totalement dévié. Quand il y repensait, il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de déclarer qu'il était le petit ami d'Harry ! Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs comme un elfe de maison désobéissant...

Il respira et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux faire semblant de suivre et se débarrassa bien vite de cette idée stupide de torture elfienne. Après tout, il était toujours un Malfoy, gloire, honneur, tout ça, tout ça, pensa-t-il avec dédain. Et puis, avec du recul, cela s'était plutôt bien passé avec les parents d'Harry en fait.

Bon ok, James Potter s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise et avait commencé à hurler des insultes sur les Malfoy et leur rapport à la magie noire. Peut-être même que Dumbledore avait eu l'air ravi et s'était rassis confortablement sur sa chaise pour ne pas perdre une miette du match. Mais heureusement pour lui – merci charme légendaire qui avait sûrement pesé dans la balance – Lily Potter semblait être beaucoup plus nuancée que son mari. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de dire un mot, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son cher et tendre et celui-ci se figea sur place. « Ce que mon mari veut dire, expliqua t-elle en jetant un regard noir à James Potter qui se ratatina sur place, c'est que nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer et que nous avons hâte de pouvoir te connaître quand Harry ira mieux » et un joli sourire vint orner ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase. Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec celui d'Harry. Et cela aurait pu être parfait si son futur beau-père n'essayait pas de l'assassiner du regard.

Donc avec du recul, finalement cela c'était plutôt bien passé. Le seul souci, c'est que Dumbledore en avait profité pour le mettre à la porte de son bureau sans lui donner une seule explication sur la situation. Il s'était retrouvé bien bête dans le couloir après s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était fait totalement berner par le vieux ! Il s'était ensuite dirigé directement vers le dortoir de son petit ami, mais il s'était retrouvé devant les rideaux de son lit fermés et aucune parole de sa part n'enclencha de réaction. Aussi, c'était épuisé par ces deux jours éprouvants qu'il était retourné dans son dortoir. Là-bas Blaise l'attendait pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il avait vite vu que Drago ne savait rien de plus... Il lui avait alors donné une potion de sa composition pour une nuit sans rêve, une seule goutte avait-il précisé, et le blond s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Les jours suivants s'étaient succédé dans une lenteur désastreuse. Il se levait tôt tous les matins pour aller voir Harry dans son dortoir. Tout les matins, le silence lui répondait. Justin Finch-Fletchley devait avoir pitié de lui car il avait pris l'habitude, quand le silence devenait oppressant, de dire à Drago que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Drago avait aussi recroisé Gabriel, celui-ci l'avait fixé avec un regard noir, mais n'avait rien fait. Le blond s'était approché et lui avait demandé s'il avait des nouvelles d'Harry, mais le Gryffondor n'avait même pris la peine de répondre et avait tourné les talons.

L'autre chose à noter de ces jours post-Chambre des Secrets, c'était le comportement des autres élèves. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela avait commencé mais de nombreuses rumeurs étaient en train de se former autour d'Harry et Neville. On lui jetait des regards mauvais dans les couloirs et des élèves venaient lui poser des questions exaspérantes sur ces liens avec la magie noire et sa relation avec Harry. Il avait même entendu quelqu'un dire qu'Harry aurait tué Neville de sang-froid pour s'approprier ses pouvoirs. Que les gens pouvaient être stupides, comme si Harry était capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ! _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est en train de te faire avec son silence ?_ chuchota la petite voix dans sa tête. Drago la rejeta rapidement et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Il fut vite sorti de ces pensées par Blaise qui lui tapotait l'épaule :

« Le cours est fini Drago, annonça t-il doucement

\- Ah oui, répondit le blond, je n'ai rien suivi du tout.

\- Je sais, sourit le brun, tu pourras copier mes notes. Allez, viens. »

Et il se leva et Drago lui emboîta le pas. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc, Hermione les apostropha et ils attendirent qu'elle les rejoigne.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir Harry, dit-elle simplement

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Blaise inquiet, votre dispute de la dernière fois t'a beaucoup affectée et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée de nouveau. »

Hermione sourit : « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Blaise, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry n'est toujours pas sorti de son lit ? »

Drago secoua la tête négativement en réponse.

« Hum, je suis toujours vexée, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que nous ne savons pas tout et qu'il vaut mieux aller voir. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et commença à monter les marches à vive allure. Arrivée au premier palier, elle se tourna vers eux « Ben alors, vous venez ou quoi ? ». Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour continuer son ascension et Drago n'attendit pas que Blaise réagisse pour la suivre.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au dortoir des Poufsouffles en silence et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant les rideaux fermés du lit d'Harry que Drago demanda :

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? J'ai essayé tous les contre-sorts que je connaissais, mais avec cette baguette stupide... 

\- C'est moi qui ait appris ce sort à Harry, répondit-elle.

Elle recula pour se placer au milieu de la pièce et effectua un mouvement complexe de la main avant de pointer violemment le lit du bout de sa baguette. Un souffle froid fit onduler les rideaux et ils s'éclairèrent brièvement. Drago n'osait plus bouger, finalement il avait peur de ce qu'il y aurait derrière, peur de l'état dans lequel ils trouveraient Harry. Mais Hermione s'approcha vivement et ouvrit les rideaux.

Un silence horrifié s'abattit sur la pièce. Drago s'étrangla devant le spectacle du Poufsouffle allongé dans ses draps. Harry avait maigri, le blond pensait bêtement qu'Harry sortait en cachette pour grignoter dans les cuisines, mais la maigreur de son ventre et de ses bras indiquait le contraire. Mais le pire, c'était les tâches de sang qui couvraient son lit. Ses bras étaient recouverts de scarifications et son front totalement ensanglanté.

Hermione fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » hurla t-elle avec une voix hystérique.

Harry tourna la tête vers eux et les regarda d'un œil mort. Pour toutes réponses, il s'essuya le front, fit disparaître le sang de son visage et remonta la frange de ses cheveux. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul et Drago chancella. Là, sur le front imberbe et lisse d'Harry Potter se trouvait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Là, où avant il n'y avait rien, trônait la marque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui avait auparavant appartenu à Neville Londubat.

« Ça ne part pas, dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de l'enlever, mais ça ne part pas. »

Et d'un coup, comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute brisait toutes ces défenses, il se mit à pleurer.


	27. Chapitre 26

* * *

CHAPITRE 26

* * *

_« Ça ne part pas, dit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de l'enlever, mais ça ne part pas. »  
_ _Et d'un coup, comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute brisait toutes ces défenses, il se mit à pleurer._

Les trois amis étaient sous le choc devant ce jeune homme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout, se dit Drago, ils n'avaient que quinze ans. Ils n'avaient tous que quinze ans. Comment étaient-ils censés surmonter ces épreuves sans adultes ? Comment étaient-ils censés savoir quoi faire alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas passé leurs premiers examens nationaux ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers accomplis ? Tout doucement, Drago s'approcha du lit d'Harry, s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et lui promit que tout irait bien.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Blaise attraper la main d'Hermione et les faire sortir de la chambre. Harry et lui restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le Poufsouffle ne se calme. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la crise était passée, il prit Harry par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain du dortoir. Il ferma la porte à clé et déshabilla son petit ami avant de le guider vers une des cabines de douche. Drago se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements avant de rejoindre Harry. Là, il entreprit de faire disparaître toutes les tâches de sang qui maculaient sa peau, Harry ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Le blond le massait, frottait vigoureusement ses bras et comprit bien vite que certaines cicatrices ne disparaîtraient pas comme ça. Alors, il s'attaqua aux cheveux et au front d'Harry ; dans une douce caresse, il massa ses tempes, plongea ses mains dans ses boucles brunes et effleura son front. La sensation de la cicatrice sous ses doigts était étrange... comme s'il devait réapprendre le visage d'Harry. Un cercle granuleux l'entourait, comme si le brun avait tenté de l'arracher. Drago ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Harry avait fermé les yeux et profitait des caresses du blond. Alors, même si toute trace de sang avait disparu, Drago continua. Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à que le brun prononce le nom de son partenaire : « Drago ». C'était un mot qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses, que le moment de douceur était passé, qu'il était reconnaissant mais qu'il y avait des choses urgentes à discuter, mais surtout qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne le remercierait jamais assez d'être là. Alors Drago se dit que c'était le moment. Qu'avant que l'instant de paix disparaisse, c'était le moment. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa dans le cou et chuchota les trois petits mots qu'on lui avait interdit de prononcer quand on était un Malfoy. Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Drago et le serra fort. Le blond n'avait besoin de rien de plus, il avait compris.

Alors, il desserra son étreinte, sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette et enroula Harry dedans. Lorsque son petit ami fut sec et bien calé, il en attrapa une pour lui, se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla. Il s'occupa ensuite du brun qui se laissait toujours faire, les conduisit dans le dortoir, les fit s'installer sur le lit et referma les rideaux tout en lançant un sort de silence.

Une fois allongé aux côtés de son petit ami, Drago chercha les yeux de celui-ci et l'intima de commencer à parler. Harry hésitait.

« Harry, tu sais que peu importe ce que tu diras, cela ne changera absolument rien à ce que je ressens pour toi...

\- Cela changera quand même beaucoup de choses... dit-il en se tournant vers les rideaux.

\- Je ne comprends pas » répondit Drago

Harry soupira et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage :

« Tu as entendu cette histoire d'élu à propos de Neville ? »

Drago acquiesça.

« Et bien, d'une certaine manière c'était vrai. Il y a vraiment une prophétie qui prétend que seul un élu pourra tuer Voldemort. »

Le Serpentard frissonna :

« Tu prononces son nom maintenant... ? »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami :

« Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte – il fit une pause et se gratta la joue – je crois qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'appeler par son nom. »

Le blond lui fit signe de continuer.

« C'est moi l'élu, dit le brun simplement. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui raconta tout : le journal, comment il avait été heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, les agressions, la Chambre et enfin la discussion avec Dumbledore. Pendant tout le récit, le blond resta muet et n'interrompit pas Harry. Quand ce dernier eut terminé son discours, Drago mit quelques minutes à émerger ; et quand enfin il se secoua, il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serra fort et lui dit : « je suis désolé ».

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre, Drago n'était responsable de rien. Personne n'était responsable. Il ne dit rien de plus à Drago, ils restèrent juste là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à tenter d'oublier le monde et ses problèmes. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard se redressa et indiqua d'un geste de la tête les rideaux à Harry.

« Il est temps qu'on se réveille, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son visage indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré oublier le réveil.

« Et puis, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu passes à l’Infirmerie, continua Drago comme s'il n'avait pas compris, tes bras et ton front méritent d'être examiné. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais remarqué que Neville avait un cercle autour de sa cicatrice.

Harry se redressa pour faire face au blond et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe, il entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux et attrapa sa baguette pour annuler le sort du silence. Il allait se lever, mais Drago lui effleura le poignet :

« Harry... » dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Le brun se figea dans son mouvement, soupira, mais ne se retourna pas :

« J'ai essayé de la brûler, répondit-il d'un ton neutre et après une pause, il ajouta : évidemment ça n'a pas marché. »

Drago ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il se leva, prit la main d'Harry et quitta le dortoir. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Leurs mains collées l'une contre l'autre, ils affrontèrent ensemble les couloirs de Poudlard et le regard des autres élèves. La plupart les lorgnaient d'un air inquiet voire effrayé, certains avaient l'air étonné, dégoûté, furieux. Harry pouvait les entendre chuchoter sur leur passage, il réussit à comprendre des bribes de mots : « magie noire », « ensorcelé », « cicatrice » et plus douloureux encore « meurtrier ». Il essaya de garder son visage inexpressif, c'était difficile. Il ne restait que deux couloirs à traverser avant l'Infirmerie, mais il ne savait pas s'il réussirait. Drago resserra sa prise sur sa main et Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. On s'en foutait des autres, Drago était là, à côté de lui, et cela suffisait à ce qu'il soit capable de faire n'importe quoi. Alors il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, de son plus grand, son plus beau sourire et le blond lui répondit. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, oubliant les autres élèves et les rumeurs qui se propageaient sur leur chemin.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : Je ne savais pas si les Potter appelaient Voldemort par son nom, j'ai supposé que comme ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre, cela devait sans doute être le cas.

* * *

CHAPITRE 27

* * *

Harry Potter était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et n'écoutait Mme Pomfresh qu'à moitié alors que celle-ci vociférait en lui hurlant dessus. Elle avait été horrifiée de le trouver dans cet état et s'était empressée de mettre Drago à la porte avant de se tourner vers le Poufsouffle. Elle était furieuse contre lui, mais sans doute aussi contre elle-même. Elle était passée tous les jours voir M. Potter dans son dortoir et vérifier que tout allait bien, mais comme celui-ci refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir les rideaux, ils avaient juste discuté. Et bêtement, elle l'avait cru quand il disait que ça allait. Elle l'avait bien senti bouleversé par les événements, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il irait jusque là. Elle en avait vu des élèves perdus à Poudlard, des blessés, des éclopés, des accidentés, des dépressifs, des traumatisés, mais regarder les cicatrices de quelqu'un dont on est responsable était toujours plus douloureux. Elle s'en voulait énormément, alors elle lui hurlait dessus pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que des personnes s'inquiétaient pour lui et que ce comportement était inacceptable. Mais Harry n'écoutait pas et entendait encore moins. Car Harry n'était pas encore prêt à entendre quoi que ce soit qui aille dans ce sens... Alors elle soupira, cessa de perdre sa voix et entreprit de guérir ses plaies. Alors qu'elle lui appliquait un baume pour faire disparaître les cicatrices de ces bras, Harry arrêta son geste :

« J'aimerais qu'elles restent. »

Mme Pomfresh le regarda sans comprendre.

« Les cicatrices, j'aimerais qu'elles restent, insista Harry

\- Mais pour quelle raison, M. Potter ? » demanda t-elle perdue

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ne détourna pas son regard non plus. Elle baissa les yeux vers les bras de son patient et regarda pensivement les marques qui y fleurissaient. Il y en avait beaucoup... des droites, des tremblotantes, des sèches, des légères, des profondes. Elle croisa les grands yeux verts de M. Potter et soupira pour la deuxième fois :

« D'accord, M. Potter, d'accord » et elle rangea ses flacons.

Un long silence s'imposa entre eux et Harry hésitait sur la suite de sa conduite, pouvait-il quitter l'infirmerie ?

Comme si Mme Pomfresh avait lu ses pensées, elle se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau M. Potter »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Il étira ses manches et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le deuxième étage du château.

* * *

Drago regarda avec fureur la porte de l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh venait de lui claquer au nez. Pourquoi le monde avait sans cesse besoin de le mettre à l'écart ? Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Il allait atteindre le hall du château quand un première année de Gryffondor l'accosta :

« Euh … Malfoy, le directeur vous demande dans son bureau » s'empressa de déclarer le jeune homme brun avant de disparaître effrayé par le regard de glace du blond.

Dumbledore voulait le voir ? Drago haussa les sourcils, il souhaitait peut-être prendre des nouvelles d'Harry par son biais. Le Serpentard fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant la grande gargouille qui barrait l'entrée, il se fustigea, il n'avait pas le mot de passe... Heureusement pour lui, la statue de pierre s'anima au même moment pour laisser l'accès à l'escalier en colimaçon et il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avant d'utiliser le heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon sur la porte en chêne. La voix du directeur résonna forte et claire : « Entrez ! ».

Drago s'exécuta et s'avança dans la pièce lumineuse avant de s'arrêter net sur le seuil. Devant lui, se tenait le professeur Dumbledore, certes, mais aussi les parents d'Harry ainsi que ses propres parents.

« Père ? Mère ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » demanda t-il incrédule

\- Assieds toi Drago », répondit sa mère d'un air sombre en désignant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son père avait l'air défait, mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais et sa mère semblait diriger la conversation, ce qui était aussi inhabituel que le reste. Il déglutit, ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Est-ce que c'était à cause de la relation qu'il avait avec Harry ? Après tout, ses parents savaient qu'il était homosexuel et l'acceptaient plutôt bien pour des sang-purs, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'ils essayaient de le caser avec Marcus Flint, un sang-pur ouvertement gay dont la famille faisait des affaires avec son père depuis des décennies. Et il lui semblait que son père n'avait jamais dit beaucoup de bien des Potter, malgré les invitations récurrentes à la soirée de Noël... 

«M. Malfoy, commença Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, pouvez-vous me confirmer que c'est vous qui avait offert le journal de Jedusor à M. Potter ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche par réflexe et la referma précipitamment. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime : s'il disait oui, il serait obligé d'expliquer où il avait trouvé le carnet et en même temps vu la tournure de la question de Dumbledore, il devait déjà se douter que c'était lui. Il essaya de jeter un œil discret à son père et celui-ci capta son regard.

« Tu peux répondre Drago » dit-il

Alors Drago avoua : « Oui, je... c'est moi... ».

« Je le savais ! hurla James Potter avec rage en se levant d'un bond, je t'avais dit que les Malfoys n'étaient que des sang-purs cinglés à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Mais je... essaya de l'interrompre Drago

\- C'est ainsi que vous éduquez votre fils Lucius ?! continua t-il, vous lui apprenez à manipuler, séduire et ensorceler les gens pour qu'ils tuent des gamins innocents ?!

\- Comment osez-vous ? S'écria son père en se plaçant face au brun, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était ce carnet !

\- La belle affaire, c'est bien facile de...

\- Messieurs ! interrompit la voix dure de Dumbledore, rasseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître c'est ce que firent James Potter et Lucius Malfoy, sans cesser de se fusiller du regard, mais en se rasseyant tout de même. Dumbledore allait continuer sa réplique quand des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau. Après un « entrez » tonitruant du professeur, la tête d'Harry apparut dans l’entrebâillement. Ses yeux ne cachèrent que très peu sa surprise de voir la famille Potter et la famille Malfoy au grand complet, mais malgré son froncement de sourcils, il ne dit rien et s'assit silencieusement dans la chaise vide restante.

« Bien, puisque M. Potter est arrivé, il va être plus simple de reconstituer les événements. Mais avant tout, comment allez-vous très cher ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Dumbledore du regard, comment osait-il lui demander ça alors qu'il avait laissé Harry seul se faire du mal pendant 5 jours. D'ailleurs... la famille Potter aussi l'avaient laissé seul pendant tout ce temps, constata t-il en leur jetant un regard légèrement noir. Mais, il fut vite coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de son petit ami.

« Très bien, répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale

\- Tu es sûr mon chéri ? demanda Lily Potter en lui embrassant le front, tu as l'air fatigué et j'ai l'impression que tu as maigri. »

Par réflexe, Harry tira sur ses manches longues et Drago comprit tout de suite ce qu'il cachait.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? interrogea-t-il en esquivant la question, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis presque une semaine » finit-il sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

Un silence de plomb étouffa les moindres bruits de la pièce et Drago put constater à quel point chaque adulte concerné ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité. C'est James Potter, qui après s'être raclé la gorge, répondit en premier :

« Après que Dumbledore nous ait raconté les événements de la Chambre, nous avons plus ou moins compris que le journal venait d'une famille de sang-purs, commença-t-il en se tournant vers son fils. Nous avons alors décidé d'enquêter avec ta mère et après que Malfoy ici présent, continua-t-il en désignant agressivement Drago du doigt, nous ait dit qu'il était ton petit ami, nous avons conclu que le livre venait sûrement de la famille Malfoy. »

Drago allait faire une syncope.... James Potter venait tranquillement d'avouer à ses parents qu'il était en couple avec Harry ! Il voulait sa mort ? Au vu des yeux ronds d'Harry, celui-ci se demandait plutôt pourquoi Drago avait mis ses parents au courant de leur relation. Et effectivement, se dit-il après une tape mentale, il avait complètement oublié de relater à Harry la discussion avec sa future - ex - belle famille. Il respira cependant profondément et jeta un regard en coin à ses parents. Sa mère n'affichait aucune expression, son père lui, le regardait quand même avec un air mauvais. Il se répétait, mais... ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous relater les faits ? » demanda Dumbledore à Drago.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et raconta comment ils avaient tout simplement trouvé le livre par terre et comment il l'avait offert innocemment à Harry. James Potter ne dit rien pour le couper, mais le regarda quand même l'air dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. Harry continua, lui, le récit et termina sur le moment où il était entré dans la Chambre. Drago prit le relais et s'arrêta au moment où Dumbledore les avaient retrouvés dans les toilettes.

« Bien, fit Dumbledore après un long silence, Lucius, pouvez-vous nous dire comment ce livre est entré en votre possession.

Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas très disposé à parler, mais la main de sa femme sur sa cuisse semblait lui faire dire le contraire.

« Notre accord tient-il toujours Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, Lucius, je sais très bien que cela n'était pas intentionnel puisque vous découvrez la relation entre votre fils et M. Potter. »

Lucius Malfoy grinça des dents et James Potter fit de même en toussota fortement sur le mot « intentionnel ».

« Lors de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma famille et moi-même avons fait des mauvais choix comme vous le savez tous ici, déclara-t-il d'un air dédaigneux. Nous étions assez proche du cercle d'intime de Vous-Savez-Qui et celui-ci m'avait, au fil des ans, transmis des objets précieux à garder. Je me suis débarrassé de la plupart d'entre eux à la fin de la guerre et j'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce carnet. Je suppose qu'un elfe de maison a fait le ménage dans mon bureau et l'a laissé tombé par inadvertance.

\- Le journal lui a demandé de le laisser tomber par inadvertance en espérant que quelqu'un s'en empare, corrigea Dumbledore.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, coupa James Potter, mais pourquoi on ne livre pas les Malfoy à Azkaban ? »

Drago regarda horrifié le père d'Harry, c'était vraiment ce qu'ils risquaient tous ici ?

« Non. »

Le mot était sorti avec une voix posée et calme et Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était Harry qui avait parlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry ? Tu ne veux quand même pas les laisser s'en tirer alors qu'à cause d'eux tu as été ensorcelé !

\- Non, répondit de nouveau Harry avec la même voix. Ils ne sont responsables en rien de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et si tu avais aussi été aspiré dans le cerveau de Voldemort comme moi, tu saurais que c'est vrai. »

Le couperet était brutal et tous grimacèrent à l'entente du nom maudit.

« Professeur Dumbledore, demanda soudainement Lily, comment cela est-il possible ? Comment Voldemort peut-il commander quelqu'un à travers ce journal ?

\- C'est une très bonne question Lily, mais malheureusement je ne donnerais cette réponse qu'à Harry, lorsqu'il sera prêt à ce qu'on discute », répondit le directeur en tournant son regard transperçant vers le Poufsouffle.

Harry soupira :

« Bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'on en a terminé ici ? - et avant que son père n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose : M. Malfoy, Mme Malfoy, sachez que je ne vous tiens en aucun cas pour responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé et que personne ne saura jamais où j'ai trouvé le journal. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce vite suivi par ses parents. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Drago et ses parents et lui-même prirent congé du vieux directeur. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, le blond aperçut Harry au loin qui discutait avec ses parents en se dirigeant vers le parc. En croisant le regard noir de son père, il se dit qu'il était sérieusement temps de fuir pour éviter toute conversation gênante.

« Père, mère, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai cours de Potions.

\- Drago, il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles maintenant, nous avons à discuter de tes fréquentations, répliqua sèchement son père.

Et merde...


	29. Chapitre 28

* * *

CHAPITRE 28

* * *

Harry soupira, la discussion avec ses parents l'avait épuisé. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas évoqué sa relation avec Drago, ils se sentaient trop coupables de l'avoir abandonné une semaine et de le trouver si fatigué. Le Poufsouffle savait que cette discussion aurait lieu à un moment ou un autre, mais il était soulagé de la repousser le plus possible.

A vrai dire, cela l'inquiétait beaucoup moins que sa dépression. Il ne se leurrait pas. Il connaissait le mot et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il se sentait vide, comme si tous les événements coulaient sur lui. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il savait qu'il ne battrait jamais Voldemort, il savait qu'il était déjà mort et que le monde serait condamné avec lui. Il n'était qu'Harry, il n'avait jamais été qu'Harry et aujourd'hui cela ne suffisait plus. Ce n'était même pas qu'il se haïssait, c'était qu'il flottait. Extérieur à son corps, en mode automatique, il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide. Et cela aurait été tellement facile de se laisser ensevelir. Il aurait suffit qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il aurait suffit qu'il continue d'oublier, d'oublier de se lever, de manger, de respirer. Surtout de respirer. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple... Mais non. Drago était arrivé et avait tout envoyé valser. Avec ses yeux trop brillants et son visage trop inquiet, la muraille d'indifférence d'Harry s'était fissurée et un léger souffle l'avait parcouru. Ce petit cordon qui le raccrochait encore à la vie et qui tentait plus que tout de se faire entendre. Ce cordon qui s'était trouvé renforcé, revigoré, réincarné par les mots d'amour de Drago. Comme si son « je t'aime » avait remplit son corps d'un souffle brûlant de vie. Bien sûr, Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la brèche était toujours là et il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait ou s'il voulait la faire disparaître. Mais pendant les quelques heures où Drago avait été là, elle s'était tue. Alors par respect pour le blond, il se dit qu'il essayerait. Il essayerait. C'est sur cette nouvelle résolution qu'Harry se dirigea vers la chambre du préfet blond.

* * *

Drago était allongé dans son lit sur ses draps et somnolait. Les derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvants : la Chambre, l'absence d'Harry, sa dépression, ses parents... Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé depuis des lustres. Au final, la discussion avec son paternel ne s'était d'ailleurs pas si mal passée que ça. Oh bien sûr, Lucius Malfoy avait interdit à Drago de fréquenter Harry, de le toucher, de lui parler, de le revoir, mais tous ces mots avaient été largement compensé par sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel dans un regard que Drago comprit comme « fait ce qu'il dit, qu'il arrête de nous faire chier ». Bien sûr, sa mère ne voulait sûrement pas dire ça, elle ne parlait pas si grossièrement, mais l'idée était sans aucun doute la même. Drago avait-il déjà précisé qu'il adorait sa mère ? Non ? Et bien sachez-le : Drago adorait sa mère. Alors il avait dit « oui, oui » et son père s'était calmé. Il avait même presque admit qu'il devait sa liberté à l'intervention du Poufsouffle pendant la réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Presque. Ce qui pour son père était un énorme pas en avant. Aussi, le blond était optimiste, tout finirait par s'arranger et peut-être même que Lucius Malfoy finirait par être d'accord sur le fait que son fils sorte avec un Potter. Ce qui lui permettrait d'inviter Harry au manoir et de tester les différents lits des différentes chambres d'ami. Bon, peut-être qu'il s'avançait beaucoup pour cette idée, mais après tout, soyons positifs. Et c'est sur ces bonnes (et vicieuses) résolutions qu'il commença à s'endormir.

Cela faisait presque une demie-heure que le blond dormait du sommeil du juste quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et qu'on frappa à sa porte. Drago mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte et se leva subitement sur un « j'arrive ». Il entrouvrit la porte et l'ouvrit en grand en apercevant Harry. Le brun avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais son souffle se bloqua quand il constata qu'il réveillait un Drago Malfoy échevelé, la chemise ouverte, son pantalon légèrement bas découvrant sa hanche droite. Son cerveau oublia toute sensation de vide et le souffle de vie qui l'avait ranimé se transforma rapidement en fleuve brûlant de désir. Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de sourire et de dire « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais... » avant qu'il ne s'étouffe sur ses mots, son amant s'étant jeté sur lui. Sa phrase se perdit dans la bouche de son Poufsouffle et il oublia très vite la question qu'il avait voulu poser. Harry avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque et s'entêtait à le rapprocher encore plus – comme si c'était possible – tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Drago gémit et s'empressa d'ouvrir sa bouche et de laisser la langue d'Harry explorer la sienne. Harry embrassait bien, tellement bien... Sa deuxième main s'était glissée sous la chemise ouverte de Drago et caressait le bas du dos du blond, traçant sensuellement des cercles juste au dessus de la limite du pantalon. Le baiser était passionné, fiévreux, Harry grognait contre ses lèvres, léchant, mordillant Drago. Petit à petit, il le repoussait de plus en plus vers le lit, ses mains s'agrippant sur ses épaules pour faire tomber la chemise du Serpentard.

Drago poussa un petit cri quand l'arrière de ses genoux touchèrent le lit et qu'Harry le repoussa pour qu'il tombe dessus, s'empressant de le surplomber. Le brun avait ce petit sourire victorieux qui était si rare et tellement excitant que Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Harry sourit encore plus et dénoua sa cape, avant d'attraper sa baguette et de faire un mouvement leste du poignet qui fit disparaître le reste des vêtements de Drago. Ce dernier surprit se releva sur ses coudes et s'indigna :

« Mais ! Comment t'as fait ça ?!

\- Sortilège informulé, répondit le brun en haussant un sourcil comme si c'était évident.

\- Mais on vient juste de commencer le cours, tu ne peux pas déjà y arriver ! s'offusqua le Serpentard

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit sur quelque chose que Drago aurait pu qualifier de « vicieux » si cela n'avait pas été Harry Potter devant lui.

\- Je suis extrêmement doué en Sortilèges et puis, continua le brun en lançant un regard affamé au corps du blond, j'avais une très bonne motivation... »

Drago déglutit, ce Harry-là le rendait complètement fou. D'ailleurs, c'était totalement injuste qu'il soit nu et que l'autre non, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer pendant que le brun dévorait sa mâchoire et laissait des traînées brûlantes de baisers sur son cou. Harry rit, se recula et enleva son t-shirt pendant que Drago attrapait ses lunettes et les posait délicatement sur sa table de chevet. Il resta là deux minutes à contempler Harry qui le désirait. Le brun était magnifique, Drago ne comprenait pas comment personne ne s'en était aperçu avant lui. Sous ses habits informes et ternes, il était plutôt bien bâti, plus carré que Drago, de légers muscles se dessinant sur son ventre, une peau un peu bronzée, douce, des mains puissantes et fermes, mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Les lunettes d'Harry gâchaient tout et Drago savait que s'il regardait trop longtemps les émeraudes vertes qui le fixaient avec désir, il jouirait instantanément. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le brun essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

\- J'ai... - il fit une pause rassemblant son courage – Drago, j'ai envie de te prendre. » finit-il avec une voix rauque et essoufflée en se cachant dans le cou du blond.

Le cerveau du blond se déconnecta sous l'afflux sanguin qui migrait vers son entrejambe et il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le prendre. Après le fiasco qu'avait été sa première relation sentimentale, il était devenu une statue de glace insensible qui ne faisait que baiser et surtout qui ne laissait personne le baiser, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Avec Harry, c'était différent, déjà Drago et lui n'avaient techniquement jamais couché ensemble, ils avaient flirté, s'était embrassés, caressés, léchés, mais ils n'avaient jamais passé le cap. Mais d'habitude Drago n'embrassait pas, Drago n'aimait pas, Drago ne laissait personne diriger. Avec Harry, il embrassait, il aimait et il laissait Harry diriger souvent parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que le brun apprenait extrêmement vite malgré son inexpérience, était doué de ses mains et semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui au lit, comme si sa confiance en lui, inexistante au quotidien, apparaissait d'un coup dans l'intimité de leur couple.

Alors, lorsqu'Harry lui posa cette question, Drago ne pensa qu'à une chose, qu'avec ses yeux verts assombris par l'envie, ses dents qui mordillaient cette lèvre inférieure bombée, ses joues rougies et cette voix insolente au possible, il laisserait Harry faire n'importe quoi de son corps.

« Oui » souffla-t-il et le sourire plein d'envie du brun lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

Harry continua de mâchonner sa lèvre et commença à préciser :

\- Par contre, j'ai jamais...

\- Moi non plus », le coupa le Serpentard en se redressant pour embrasser le brun et lui transmettre toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Harry gémit sous le contact et se dépêcha de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse du blond avant de les remplacer par sa bouche. Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille du Serpentard et se reput de ses gémissements, il continua son exploration en descendant dans son cou très sensible et s'appliqua ensuite à suivre sa clavicule avec sa langue. Drago essayait de repousser Harry plus bas, mais le brun faisait exprès de rejeter ses mains et de prendre son temps. Drago était en feu et il crut imploser quand Harry commença à mordiller son téton droit. C'était de la torture et il s'appliqua à le dire à voix haute, enfin il essaya entre deux halètements. Il sentit Harry rire à ses mots, lorsque son souffle s'accentua sur son téton. Harry continua ensuite sa descente avec des baisers, s'arrêtant pour lécher son nombril et fit exprès de zapper son entrejambe pour mordre ses cuisses. Drago grogna de frustation.

« Harry..., gémit-il, s'il-te-plaît.... »

Alors Harry remonta et le prit en bouche, s'appliquant à imposer un va et vient très lent sur son pénis. Perdu dans son désir, Drago ne remarqua le premier doigt qui s'infiltra dans son intimité que parce qu'il était froid à cause du lubrifiant. Il hoqueta, c'était désagréable. Heureusement, il oublia bien vite la gêne quand Harry reprit avec application son mouvement sur sa verge. Le deuxième doigt passa presque inaperçu mais il grimaça au troisième, le brun lui souffla de se détendre et reprit son activité avec sa langue. Drago respira fort et essaya de se détendre, cela lui prit un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à bouger ces doigts et touche enfin sa prostate. Putain. de. Bordel. de. Merde.

« Recommence ! » cria t-il

Harry quitta son pénis et répondit en riant :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un point sensible - et il s'appliqua à effleurer de nouveau cette zone de ses doigts.

\- Hum, tais-toi et continue ! » ordonna Drago

Il perdait complètement la tête et sentait qu'il bougeait ses hanches à la rencontre des doigts d'Harry sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier était remonté et lui embrassait la gorge.

« Tu es tellement excitant Drago »

Le blond grogna, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, pas quand Harry se frottait à lui et enfonçait ses doigts en lui comme ça.

« Prends moi maintenant ! »

Il ne savait pas si c'était une supplique ou un ordre, mais le froissement des vêtements lui indiqua que le brun faisait ce qui lui disait et avait enlevé son pantalon et son boxer. Il avait aussi enlevé ses doigts et Drago se sentait étrangement vide. Seulement ce fut de courte durée et il sentit bientôt la verge du brun pousser contre son anus. Il glapit, c'était bien plus gros que ses doigts. Harry lui murmura des mots doux et reprit ses caresses sur son pénis tout en poussant doucement en lui. Drago souffla fort et essaya de se détendre. C'était douloureux, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la main du brun. Petit à petit, il se relaxa et Harry put rentrer entièrement en lui. Le brun poussa un tel grognement que Drago rouvrit les yeux et rencontra les émeraudes vertes presque entièrement sombres.

« C'est tellement... »

Mais Drago ne sut jamais ce qui était tellement, car Harry commença à bouger en lui et il perdit la notion du temps. Le Poufsouffle commença avec un rythme lent et profond, mais il ne put bientôt plus se retenir et bougea de plus en plus vite. Drago se dépêcha d'accrocher ses jambes derrière le dos du brun pour suivre la cadence. C'était douloureux, mais c'était bon, c'était putain de bon. Et voir Harry les yeux emplis de plaisir, le dévorant du regard pendant qu'il le prenait, c'était tellement... C'était tellement. Le brun commença à lui mordre le cou en grognant et sa main s'enfonça fermement dans sa hanche gauche pour accentuer ses coups de butoir. La prostate de Drago fut plusieurs fois touchée et le blond laissa échapper de nombreux râles de plaisir. Cependant il sentit que le brun n'allait pas tenir longtemps alors il commença à se masturber en rythme, il empoigna son sexe et accéléra les va et vient pour suivre Harry. Le brun grogna et s'enfonça d'un dernier coup de rein brutal en Drago, touchant sa prostate et éjaculant dans un orgasme silencieux. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le blond le rejoigne. Il se répandit sur leurs deux torses et laissa retomber ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Harry. Le brun qui avait tenté de se maintenir, s'effondra peu gracieusement sur le Serpentard, gesticulant pour libérer son pénis de son intimité. Drago râla contre la sensation désagréable et la douleur mais entoura le brun de ses deux bras dans un geste possessif.

« Putain, dit Harry.

Drago ricana, c'était rare que le Poufsouffle soit grossier.

\- Comme tu dis. Putain » répondit-il

Et le rire d'Harry les secoua tous les deux et Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.


	30. Chapitre 30

* * *

CHAPITRE 29

* * *

Il commençait à faire doux, le vent de mars s'était levé et avril pointait légèrement le bout de son nez à Poudlard. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair pur, l'odeur de fleurs embaumant l'atmosphère. Il y avait même du soleil, caché par de légers nuages. Un soleil de plomb, lourd et suintant qui donnait l'impression à Harry d'étouffer. Les autres avaient le regard froid, les mains blanches et le bout du nez rouge. Ils étaient frigorifiés. Lui, pouvait sentir la sueur se déposer dans son dos et le léger filet derrière sa nuque. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, pas à sa place avec ses élèves en noir, ses professeurs droits et rigides et Dumbledore tenant fermement le bras de Mme Londubat.

C'était l'enterrement de Neville. Tout le corps professoral sans exception avait accepté d'enterrer l'ancien élu dans le parc de Poudlard sur proposition de Dumbledore. Le temps que les préparatifs se fassent, presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa mort tragique dans la Chambre. La journée avait commencé par une remise posthume d'une médaille pour acte de bravoure et services rendus à l'école, puis le Ministre de la Magie lui-même avait fait un discours émouvant et tous s'étaient enfin dirigés vers le parc et la tombe qui avait été creusée pour lui.

Harry vomissait cette journée.

Tout l'apitoiement qui entourait Mme Londubat le rendait malade. Il avait l'impression de voir une bande de vautours se repaître du malheur d'autrui. Combien de « il était un élève formidable », « je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec moi ! » avait-il entendu aujourd'hui ? L'hypocrisie l'étouffait. Ces imbéciles avaient eu l'air « tellement proches » de Neville quand, il y a deux ans, il avait été considéré comme un profiteur et un tricheur pour avoir mis son nom dans la coupe ! Lui pouvait le dire, il ne connaissait pas Neville, il avait discuté de nombreuses fois avec lui, partagé des repas, des soirées, mais il ne connaissait pas l'élu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait de sa mission, de son avenir. Pensait-il réussir à vaincre Voldemort ? Il se sentait coupable de ne s'être jamais posé cette question-là avant. Perdu dans ces histoires futiles avec Cédric, ses disputes avec son frère et ses parents, Harry avait eu le temps d'être un enfant et un adolescent normal. Ce n'était pas le cas de Neville. Et il se sentait encore plus coupable. D'autant plus quand les regards des autres appuyaient le mot « meurtrier » sur sa tête. Alors Harry détestait cette journée.

Il s'était fait tout petit et avait espéré que personne ne le remarquerait. Il avait même menti à Drago, Hermione et Ron en disant qu'il ne serait pas présent à l'enterrement. Mais là, devant le regard de pure folie que lui lançait Augusta Londubat, il se dit qu'il aurait dû mieux écouter son sixième sens et disparaître dans son lit.

« Meurtrier ! Vous avez tué mon petit-fils ! Vous avez tué mon Neville ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Comment osez-vous être présent ici ?»

Et alors que la grand-mère allait sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le brun, Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura des paroles douces qui eurent l'air de la calmer un peu. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, il restait droit et fixait Mme Londubat d'un œil morne. Elle lui lança un dernier regard féroce avant de faire tourner sa cape et de se diriger vers l'estrade qui avait été installée pour qu'elle rende un dernier hommage à son petit-fils. La foule suivit le mouvement et ne se gêna pas pour bousculer Harry à sa guise. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste et se dit que de toute façon s'était peine perdue, ils s'étaient déjà tous fait une brillante opinion de lui.

Une sensation de fraîcheur et une odeur de pin lui fit lever les yeux alors qu'il sentait Drago glisser sa main dans la sienne et se positionner à sa droite. Hermione s'arrêta à sa gauche et le brun vit que Ron fit de même tout comme Blaise. La nausée d'Harry disparut un peu et il se sentit mieux. Il avait l'impression qu'un fil invisible les liait à lui et qu'ils insufflaient tous un peu de vie dans sa coquille à moitié vide. La brèche était toujours là, mais moins béante qu'avant.

Alors Harry tenta un sourire et murmura « Merci ». Quatre vrais sourires lui répondirent et sa nausée disparut entièrement.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Son front était en feu, sa cicatrice le brûlant comme si on y appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc. Il respira fort et essaya de reprendre ses esprits en attrapant la bouteille d'eau qu'il laissait sur sa table de chevet. Accoudé en position assise sur ses oreillers, il but une grande goulée et l'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Il entendit des bruissements dans le lit d'à côté et Justin passa la tête derrière ses rideaux.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? Je t'ai entendu crier, demanda son camarade de classe inquiet

\- Oui, j'ai juste fait un affreux cauchemar... » répondit le brun

Justin lui sourit timidement et retourna dans son lit en lui murmurant « essaye de te rendormir, tu as une tête à faire peur ». Harry lui sourit en retour, reconnaissant pour son empathie. Malgré les rumeurs et les mauvais langues qui couraient sur son compte, Justin avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Plus distant qu'avant certes, mais tout de même gentil.

Rassemblant ses pensées, le Poufsouffle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir et tout lui revint d'un coup. Voldemort était là. Pas le suave et séducteur Tom Jedusor, non le Voldemort actuel avec son corps de cadavre et son serpent de compagnie, entouré de ses mangemorts favoris, fêtant la nouvelle de la mort de Neville avec une joie hystérique. Joie gâchée rapidement par l'un de ses soldats qui avait murmuré qu'un autre élu était apparu à Poudlard et qu'il se nommait Harry Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors craché son nom dans un sursaut de rage et une douleur atroce s'était mise à lui vriller les tympans. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. La scène paraissait tellement réel... Surtout qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être directement dans la tête du mage noir et de voir à travers ses yeux. Un frisson le prit. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps des explications, il avait besoin de savoir.

Rejetant ses couvertures, il enfila un pantalon de jogging, un gros pull, ses chaussures et se précipita hors du dortoir. Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'être discret et avança directement vers le deuxième étage du château et le bureau du directeur. Il failli rentrer dans le professeur Burbage qui enseignait l'étude des moldus au croisement d'un couloir et qui commença à l'apostropher... mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua son chemin sans encombre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la statue du griffon qu'il s'arrêta. Il murmura doucement le mot de passe et la statue pivota sur ses gonds laissant apparaître les escaliers menant à l'antre de Dumbledore. Respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Harry gravit les marches et toqua à la porte de chêne. Un « entrez » retentit et le Poufsouffle pénétra dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le regard tourné vers la grande fenêtre et la nuit noire qui donnait au parc une lueur fantomatique. En entendant Harry entrer, il se redressa et se tourna vers lui comme s'il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Il ne dit rien et regarda le brun s'asseoir sur la chaise libre devant lui. Le directeur de Poudlard avait l'air fatigué. Ses lunettes était posées négligemment sur le bureau et ses yeux ne paraissaient pas aussi perçants que d'habitude. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dumbledore ne soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et ne repose ses lunettes sur celui-ci.

« Tu es prêt à m'écouter Harry ? demanda-t-il

\- Comment peut-on vaincre Voldemort? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Dumbledore finit par se lever de sa chaise et se mit à arpenter la pièce comme s'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de commencer cette conversation.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Un horcruxe est un objet de magie noire extrêmement puissant qui permet à un sorcier de séparer son âme en deux et d'y enfermer cette âme.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça ?, s'interrogea le Poufsouffle avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne le frappe, pour ne pas mourir... »

Et Dumbledore abaissa ses yeux tristes vers le visage de son élève assis.

« Oui, Harry, pour ne pas mourir. Car c'est la seule chose dont Voldemort a peur.

\- Alors il suffit de trouver cet horcruxe et de le tuer pour que Voldemort puisse mourir ?

\- Les trouver et les détruire, oui. Je pense qu'il y en a sept.

\- Sept ? S'horrifia le brun en se levant d'un bond, mais ils pourraient être n'importe où dans le monde, cachés, enterrés ou invisibles...

\- Six, si on compte celui qui réside dans son corps actuel, Cinq, si on enlève le journal de Jedusor détruit dans la Chambre et plus que Trois si on enlève les deux que nous avons détruits ensemble avec Neville. »

Harry se rassit sous le choc.

« Pouvez-vous tout m'expliquer, professeur ? » demanda le brun d'une voix faible.

Dumbledore sourit sous le titre que son élève se remettait seulement à utiliser et murmura « promis Harry ». Il se tourna vers une de ses étagères et en sortit la pensine.

« Nous allons commencer par le commencement Harry. Et rencontrer la famille Gaunt ».

Dumbledore lui attrapa la main et ils plongèrent tous les deux dans les souvenirs.

* * *

Harry était assis dans le couloir devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. L'entretien avec le directeur avait été long et avait remué le peu de choses qu'il pensait connaître de la magie. La tâche qui lui restait à accomplir semblait incommensurable. Comment Neville avait-il pu avoir la foi de se mettre à la recherche des Horcruxes... Ils pouvaient être n'importe où, gardés par n'importe quoi. Après tout, le Basilic ne devait être qu'un gardien parmi tant d'autres. A quoi devait-il s'attendre la prochaine fois ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il repris corps avec la réalité quand des chaussures noires s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Relevant la tête, il croisa un regard qu'il avait complètement oublié. Des yeux gris qui autrefois avaient fait chavirer Harry, des yeux gris qui autrefois paraissaient inébranlables et qui, à ce moment, n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fuir le regard émeraude trop perçant du Poufsouffle.

« Cédric ? Tu es réveillé ? Demanda le plus jeune

\- Oui, ils m'ont administré le philtre de mandragore hier.

\- Hum, je vois. »

En fait Harry ne voyait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait l'impression que la pagaille qu'était sa vie actuellement avait commencé pile au moment où le Grand Cédric Diggory avait tourné ses yeux vers lui. Il l'avait manipulé, avait manipulé Ron et leur avait gâché la vie à tous les deux. Et pourtant, ici et maintenant, c'est Cédric qui semblait sur la défensive.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? Finit-il par demander

\- Oui, enfin... je te cherchais, déclara le brun

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je... Je voulais m'excuser Harry », souffla t-il d'une voix faible.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil :

« T'excuser ?

\- Oui, j'ai été con. Très con. Avec toi et avec Ron aussi.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant Cédric. Ça me semble si loin », répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers les grandes fenêtres du couloir. La nuit était passée vite et le soleil commençait doucement à se lever éclairant le parc de Poudlard d'une couleur jaune pâle.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre... »

Un long silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir le briser.

« Je voulais juste que tu le saches, finit par dire Cédric. Pour réparer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Harry, je te conseille d'aller voir Ron. C'est surtout lui que tu as blessé... mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte de t'écouter. »

Le Grand Cédric Diggory baissa la tête penaud avant d'acquiescer. Et après s'être gratté le front, il tourna les talons et disparut dans les étages.

Cette conversation avait étrangement remis les idées en place d'Harry. La vie continuait, il y avait toujours des histoires futiles d'amour et d'amitié, des pardons à prononcer, des réputations à racheter. Sous une nouvelle impulsion, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago pour tout lui expliquer.

* * *

Harry ne savait plus trop qui avait commencé quoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les lèvres de Drago étaient sur les siennes et il décida de se laisser porter. Le blond était affamé et aussi étonnamment tendre aujourd'hui. Il avait décidé de retracer consciencieusement le torse du brun de milliers de baisers papillon, tout en glissant subtilement sa main dans son pantalon. Harry soupira de plaisir et le blond lui grignota le téton droit.

« Drago... gémit-il, mais le Serpentard fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua activement de dévorer le torse du brun. Sa main passa sous le boxer du Poufsouffle et caressa la verge tendue. Harry se cambra et attrapa la tête du blond pour l'emporter dans un baiser fougueux, agrippant sa nuque avec force. Le Serpentard grogna : « tu peux pas me laisser faire et rester tranquille ? ». Harry sourit et murmura un « non » espiègle en tirant sur le pantalon de son amant pour qu'il l'enlève. Drago marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, mais capitula, tout en déshabillant le brun en même temps.

Tous les deux nus, Drago se rallongea sur le Poufsouffle et soupira d'aise quand leur virilité entrèrent en contact. Accentuant la friction, le blond commença à se mouvoir contre le brun dans un mouvement lent et érotique. Harry frissonnait sous lui et ça rendait Drago fou. Il se redressa légèrement et attrapa leurs deux verges pour y appliquer un lent mouvement de va et vient de la main. Le brun hoqueta : « plus vite ! ». Et Drago lui obéit. Perdu dans les orbes sombres de son vis-à-vis, il accéléra le mouvement et mordilla le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci écarta un peu plus les jambes et fit descendre sa main jusqu'à celle du blond. Animés d'un même rythme, ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir, Drago s'écrasant avec force contre le brun.

Essoufflé, Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour les nettoyer. Perdu dans la sensation post-orgasmique, ils restèrent longtemps là, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Drago attrape la couette et les enferme tous les deux dedans. Ils somnolèrent un bon moment, bercés par la respiration de l'autre dans la tiédeur du lit, au point que le blond commença à s'endormir.

« Tu crois qu'on va mourir ? demanda d'un coup Harry brisant le silence qui les avaient submergés.

Drago se tourna sur le flanc pour regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- Mourir ?

\- Oui, détruits par Voldemort, répondit le brun d'une voix sans émotions en continuant de fixer le plafond du lit du blond.

\- Pourquoi on devrait mourir Harry ?

\- Parce que je ne devrais pas être l'élu, Neville aurait été cent fois meilleur que moi.

\- Neville est mort, Harry, dit simplement Drago, tu es déjà un meilleur élu que lui.

\- Alors Voldemort va nous tuer, conclut le brun d'une voix morne.

\- Non, sourit le blond, je ne crois pas. »

Et comme il ne continuait pas, le Poufsouffle se tourna vers lui pour l'inciter à développer. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit devant le regard interloqué du brun.

« On va le battre Harry, on va trouver les Horcruxes, les détruire et éradiquer Voldemort définitivement. Je ne dis pas que cela sera de tout repos, que personne ne sera blessé ou même tué, mais on va y arriver. La grand-mère de Neville te demandera des excuses, les gens arrêteront de te traiter de meurtrier et peut-être même que tu deviendras Ministre de la Magie. Enfin, on te le proposera, mais tu refuseras évidemment, ça te tiendrait beaucoup trop souvent éloigné de moi. C'est Hermione qui sera élue et elle sera sûrement la meilleure Ministre de la Magie qu'on ait eu. »

Un long silence s'imposa tandis qu'Harry regardait Drago et son sourire les yeux ronds.

« Tu ne crois pas ? » sourit en coin le blond.

Harry continua de fixer Drago, son sourire si sincère, ses yeux pétillants. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, sa confiance aveugle en lui, son « on » prononcé si souvent, son idée de l'avenir et de leurs victoires. Et si c'était aussi simple que ça ? Et s'il suffisait d'y croire et de se battre pour avoir raison ?

Alors, il sourit lui aussi et répondit :

« Si bien sûr, tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison », répondit le Serpentard amusé en l'embrassant.

Et l'avenir approuva.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Et sinon, instant promo : je travaille actuellement sur un OS (ou TS) Teen Wolf que j'ai presque fini !


End file.
